


Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You

by myholylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myholylarry/pseuds/myholylarry
Summary: Гарри - дизайнер свадебных тортов, поэтому, разумеется, он ежедневно встречает влюбленные пары. К сожалению, это привело Гарри к бесконечным надеждам на то, что однажды он тоже найдет свою любовь. Однако он не сразу осознает, что эта самая любовь крутится у него прямо под носом в виде его лучшего друга - Луи.Но как только Гарри распознает в себе эти чувства, Луи начинает встречаться с кем-то другим. И насколько он помнит, это не фильм Джона Хьюза. Остальные ему говорят то же самое.А также много тоски, алкоголя, рыжий кот, который любит прерывать особенные моменты и вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, которая меняет все.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403217) by [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/pseuds/PearlyDewdrops). 
  * A translation of [Skin New, Hands True, My Hands All Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403217) by [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/pseuds/PearlyDewdrops). 



> эта работа будет небечена:)

– Этот не очень выходит, – бормочет Гарри сам себе, потому что Лиам явно не слушает.

Гарри с грустью в глазах смотрит на свой дизайн свадебного торта уже около двадцати минут.

Торт его клиента, конечно же. Увы, это не его свадьба, и он в который раз огорчается из–за этого, как и обычно. Гарри рассеянно затеняет миниатюру молодоженов, которая будет стоять на верхушке, одновременно отхлебывая последние капли своего карамельного маккиато, томно моргая и продолжая рисовать скетч трехъярусного кокосового торта с соленой карамелью, который он должен сделать.

Он пытается решить, лавандовый или сиреневый будет больше подходить к темному оттенку главных украшений.

Лиам ничем не помогает, предвзято решив, что они все выглядят одинаково, но что он в этом понимает? Верно, ничего. Существуют около тысячи оттенков фиолетового, и каждый из них выражает разное настроение. Честно.

На кофейном столике, под которым стоят его ботинки, разбросаны цветные карандаши, бумага, скетчи и книга рецептов – все в таком же бардаке, как и его мозг сейчас, но он хотя бы доволен маленькими бантиками и марципановыми сердечками. Нижний ярус похож на что–то невероятное, хотя сегодня у него все получается из рук вон плохо.

Всю неделю Гарри мучает творческий кризис, его дизайны неинтересные и немного скучные. Обычно переход осенних цветов в зиму вызывал у него прилив вдохновения, все креативные соки будто выливались из–под карандаша.

А сейчас это выглядит мрачно.

Гарри может быть в легкой депрессии от этого. Он не может понять, почему он чувствует себя таким пустым в последнее время. Возможно, у него какой–то синдром грусти, но ведь раньше такого не было. Может, им стоит завести кота. Не то что бы это связано с работой Гарри, но, может, хотя бы кот сможет поднять ему настроение. Он и Луи уже давно хотели завести его.

Все еще уставший от этого проекта, Гарри хочет побездельничать еще больше, слушая, как уже опадающая листва на улице шелестит и трется об окно кофейни, окна которой обрамлены яркими гирляндами.

Гарри нравятся эти гирлянды в это время дня. На этой неделе он несколько раз чуть не заснул здесь, убаюканный жужжанием кофе–машин, звуками кипения и скрипа, которые понемногу уменьшаются с приближением вечера.

Ему нравится, когда остается всего час до закрытия, тихая ретро–музыку на фоне, запах кофейных зерен и приторно сладких сиропов в уютной и приятной атмосфере, когда приходят первые заморозки, а небо цвета индиго превращается в темную вельветовую канву, утыканную яркими звездами.

Внутри ты находишься будто в пузырьке, закрытый от всего хаоса и шума, который происходит снаружи.

Но даже со всем этим, с прекрасным и эстетичным окружением, Гарри чувствует себя тоскливо и досадно с этим огромным желанием внутри.

Однако желанием чего? Гарри не знает, просто чувствует, что оно там есть.

И это раздражает.

А еще заглушает креативность.

Знаете, несчастье – не самый лучший рецепт для свадебных тортов.

Осень должна быть тем периодом, когда он как ненормальный делает все виды праздничного сезонного печенья и другой выпечки. Луи утверждает, что от этого его живот становится пухлым. Гарри не думает, что это плохо. Луи выглядит так мило, когда у него мягкий животик, и Гарри любит ухаживать за ним и говорить ему это, радостно обнимая, пока Луи не начнет вырываться и дергаться на стуле. Потом Луи наблюдает, как Гарри делает тесто, аккуратно взбивая белки для него (Луи просит Гарри показать ему, как это делается, практически каждый раз), а когда у него не получается, Гарри обнимает Луи, который сидит, как рассерженный котенок.

Гарри – наверное, тот кот, которого он видел на гифке в интернете. Той, где маленький кот (Луи), мило дергает лапкой в воздухе, а потом кот побольше (Гарри), притягивает маленького к себе и обнимает. От улыбки у него начинают болеть щеки, когда он представляет это. Он может буквально умереть от милоты. Луи – настоящее определение слова «милый», которое можно найти в словаре. И под этим определением должна быть его фотография. Это не из–за предвзятого мнения Гарри. Но все равно. Суть вообще не в Луи, а в отсутствии вдохновения Гарри.

В конце концов, он дизайнер тортов. Для него это должно быть легким. Даже если его торты получатся ужасно, он в своей стихии несколько другими способами.

Например, он ложится под одеяла, быстро согреваясь, ему нравится румянец на щеках людей от мороза, морозные утра и редкость снега (даже если снежинки тают через пять минут. Он зимний малыш, в конце концов.)

К счастью, этот заказ должен быть готов лишь через два месяца, поэтому у него есть еще уйма времени, чтобы придумать дизайн и открыть в себе творческий позыв заново. Моника в пекарне будет более чем счастлива принять этот заказ, если у Гарри вдруг их в одно время окажется очень много, и, да. Гарри называет ее Шеф Бинг, потому что не может устоять. И раз уж этот торт не нужен так скоро, то в его браузере открыты еще несколько, не относящихся к делу, вкладок.

Он слизывает пенку с губ, вслепую отталкивая ботинок Лиама, который только что бесцеремонно приземлился на его бедро, и позволяет приятному теплу пенистого бежевого напитка смягчить спокойствие в его груди. Гарри и Лиам сидят в дальнем углу кофейни, удобно расположившись на одном из темно–зеленых диванчиков.

– Лиам, – напевает Гарри. – Ты бы мог заказать мне еще один кофе, пожалуйста? – он машет рукой перед его лицом. – Или я могу допить твой?

Потому что внимание Лиама где–то на брюнетке с ярко–красной помадой, выпрямленными волосами, она спокойно сидит у окна в кресле, на спинке которого висит ее красивое черное пальто. (Хм, Гарри, может, заставит Лиама спросить, где она его купила)

Любопытные глаза Гарри бегают между молодой девушкой и его Лиамом.

Его добрым и милым другом Лиамом, который больше похож на старшего брата, который не свел глаз с этой брюнетки ни на секунду с тех пор, как они сюда вошли. Она же постоянно что–то печатает в своем айфоне, еще успела сделать селфи и ответить на телефонный звонок.

Лиам неуверенно и застенчиво смотрит на Гарри.

За последние десять минут Гарри успел найти и пролистать ее аккаунты в Фейсбуке и Инстаграме с перерывами на рисование.

Гарри ухмыляется.

– Ее зовут София. Она изучает моду, любит фотографировать, и у нее есть собака по имени Джози, – он улыбается, может, немного хитро, цепляя свою нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами. Гарри однозначно доволен собой.

Лиам уже месяц сохнет по ней.

– Гарри! – шепчет Лиам, глядя на него огромными карими глазами и хватает его за руку, которая укрыта темно–красным широким хлопковым свитером, а вокруг его бледной шеи обернут вязаный шарф кремового цвета. – Я же сказал тебе перестать делать это. Это назойливо. И немного пугающе, – добавляет он, и между его бровей появляется складка.

Гарри хмурится, плотно сжимая губы.

– Что? Это же просто поиск, Лиам. Это называется «интернет»? Такое технологическое изобретение, очень популярное, кстати. Ты должен узнать о нем получше.

Лиам качает головой, смотря на него тем самым взглядом. Взглядом, который означает, что он не оценивает сарказм Гарри.

– Ну же. Почти у всех есть аккаунты чуть ли не в каждой социальной сети. Мы же новое поколение. Это как обряд посвящения. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю сути Снепчата, – с легким отвращением говорит Гарри. Это же глупо. Кому нужны фотографии и видео, которые раз – и пропали. Бесполезно. – К тому же, я использую их для благих целей, Лиам.

Лиам в сомнении приподнимает бровь.

– О, да? И о каких же «благих целях» ты говоришь?

– Например, найти свою родственную душу, – говорит Гарри, садясь ровнее и с гордостью приподнимая подбородок.

– Боже, кем ты себя считаешь? Эммой Вайнхаус?

– Вообще–то она Вудхаус, – невозмутимо отвечает Гарри. – Но я впечатлен тем, что ты хоть что–то знаешь о героях Джейн Остин, – он похлопывает Лиама по спине. – И, нет, мне просто нравится помогать людям находить им партнеров. Это весело. Можно назвать это моим хобби.

В Гарри всегда поселяется чувства достижения успеха, когда ему удается свести двух хорошо подходящих друг другу людей, отчего среди друзей он получил прозвище «Купидон», да и в конце концов, он работает в пекарне, которая занимается свадебными тортами, поэтому, конечно, он ежедневно встречается счастливые парочки.

Однако ударом ниже пояса можно считать то, что он сам не является частью пары, но считает себя экспертом в том, чтобы понять, какие люди кому подходят и в кого могут влюбиться. Счастливые лица людей, которые видят свои торты в первый раз, мотивируют Гарри, и поэтому он уверен, что однажды будет улыбаться, глядя на торт для своей свадьбы.

В любом случае, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– А когда ты в последний раз был на свидании, обижашка?  

Так. Ладно. Тут он подловил Гарри.

Дело не в том, что Гарри не хочет ни с кем встречаться, все как раз–таки наоборот. Просто, кажется, что Гарри стоит снизить свои стандарты, если он хочет найти идеального человека для себя. А ему не нравится их снижать. Он хочет, чтобы они были очень и очень высокими, в независимости оттого, насколько это бесполезно или нереалистично. Его человек где–то здесь. Его просто нужно найти.

Но все–таки. На это нужно немало времени.

Его телефон вибрирует на столе.

_Где тыыыыы???_

Гарри ухмыляется, радостно набирая ответ на клавиатуре.

_А что такое? Ты уже закончил последние штрихи в квартире?_

_Может быть… тебе придется прийти домой, чтобы узнать ;)_

– Кто это? – Лиам с любопытством заглядывает за плечо Гарри.

– Это Луи, – отвлеченно отвечает Гарри, слишком вовлеченный в переписку. Он не упускает хитрого взгляда на лице Лиама, когда он не получает ответа. Гарри не подпитывает это ответной реакцией. Вместо этого он говорит: – Итак, София?

Лиам недовольно стонет.

– О, давай! Ты можешь позвать ее погулять, пригласишь ее на нашу с Лу вечеринку по поводу новоселья! – Гарри счастливо улыбается, хлопая в ладоши.

Ему нравится видеть подобранные пары в действии на свиданиях. Поэтому часто он их сводит на крупных мероприятиях или вечеринках, на которых сам присутствует, чтобы и его любопытные глаза могли наблюдать за взаимодействиями.

Некоторые бы назвали это вмешательством. Гарри предпочитает называть это «вкладом в дело».

Да, Гарри думает, что он на самом деле Эмма Вудхаус. Жаль, что он не знает, когда его мистер Найтли вальсом войдет в его жизнь. Он вовлечен в любовные дела каждого, кроме себя самого.

Лиам фыркает.

– Если я захочу найти, с кем пойти на свидание, то я найду, Гарри.

– Ну, давай тогда, – бросает вызов Гарри, махая рукой в воздухе.

– Прости?

– Лиам, у тебя глаза–сердечки. От этого тошно. Иди уже и позови ее погулять.

– Ты можешь говорить, – фыркает Лиам.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – с подозрительностью спрашивает Гарри.

Но Лиам слишком занят своим моральным упадком.

– Нет, нет. Я… я не могу.

– Почему нет? Что самое худшее может случиться? Она откажет? Ну и ладно. По крайней мере, ты будешь знать, был ли у тебя шанс.

– Нет, я могу умереть, Гарри, – просит Лиам.

– Боже, ты еще более драматичный, чем я, – Гарри закатывает глаза.

– Слушай, тебе просто нужно больше сфокусироваться на своей истории отношений, чем на моей. А именно на парне, который ждет тебя дома, – говорит Лиам, с ухмылкой глядя на него. – Боже, будучи человеком, который так одержим свадьбами, ты бы уже давно мог сделать ему предложение.

Гарри хмурится.

– О чем ты? Кого я должен спросить?

– Серьезно?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

Лиам вздыхает.

– С тобой бесполезно разговаривать.

– Если бы что–то могло быть, то уже бы было.

– Ага! – вскрикивает Лиам, сразу же прикрывая рот ладонью. – То есть ты признаешь, что что–то могло бы быть? – шепчет он, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. – Я так и знал.

Иногда Лиам может быть хитрым придурком.

– Я не собираюсь обсуждать это, – вздыхает Гарри.

– Но–

– Что я только что сказал, Лиам?

– Ладно, – складывает руки на груди он.

Ладно, не то что бы такая мысль никогда не посещала разум Гарри, но сейчас она точно не там. Это его больная тема, особенно в последнее время, и Гарри отказывается думать об этом запутанном клубке сейчас, поэтому снова идет к Софии сам, как будто они в чертовой старшей школе, и тянет за собой испуганного Лиама (это месть за неудобную тему для разговора), оставляя его хлопать ресницами, глядя на Софию, которая, к счастью, выглядит очарованной.

Они легко и быстро находят общий язык, потому что Лиам может говорить чуть ли не за всю Англию, когда ему дан толчок. Гарри же допивает кофе Лиама, который, похоже, говорит правильные вещи, поэтому Гарри доволен собой и собирается домой, в его голове стрела пронзает очередное сердце, мягкая улыбка появляется на его лице, и его телефон жужжит снова, трижды.

_Приходи домой сейчас, пожалуйста_

_Мне нужно мое человеческое одеяло_

_И может быть мы возьмем кота… если мы будем придумывать ему имя, я голосую за Джеральда_

Гарри не может контролировать широкую улыбку, которая расползается по всему лицу, когда он набирает ответ замерзшими пальцами. Его не беспокоит то, что холодный ветер осушит его нежную кожу, ведь в груди разливается тепло.

_Откуда ты знаешь, что это будет «он»? но не переживай, я защищу тебя, мишка Бу_

_Хорошо. И ладно, пускай будет Джерри… это гендерно–нейтрально. Доволен?_

_Нет. У нас в доме может быть привидение…_

_Ты сказал, что защитишь меня! И ты же знаешь, что мне не нравится это имя, Гарольд_

_Ох, знаю, мишка Бу! Хх_

Еще вибрация.

_*злой эмоджи*_

Гарри тихо хихикает, кладет телефон обратно в карман джинсов, его настроение стало лучше (Луи утверждает, что иногда он похож на нетерпеливого щенка, но Гарри это нравится), и он улыбается, утыкаясь в свой шарф, обернутый вокруг его шеи и щекочущий губы с каждым шагом. Теперь на его языке пух. Мило.

Его каблуки постукивают по тротуару, когда он идет к метро, перечитывая сообщения Луи.

И, да, ему кажется, что он думает о Луи очень много. Он его друг, один из самых любимых людей в его жизни.

Это абсолютно нормально и ни капли ни странно, Гарри говорит себе это очень часто в последнее время. Но они близки, поэтому нет причины внезапно терять голову из–за этого.

Но все же.

Щеки Гарри горят, когда Лиам говорит об их отношениях. Они, наверное, и вовсе ярко–пунцового цвета в тот момент.

Но это нельзя назвать чем–то новым.

Все хоть как–то, но намекали, что между ними есть что–то большее. Друзья, семья, просто люди замечали это вскользь. Шутить про то, что они уже давно замужем друг за другом, но не осознают этого, стало давным–давно нормальной вещью.

И это… это глупо. Люди дразнятся из–за того, насколько они вдвоем близки, и все. Верно? Верно. Они же не верят по–настоящему в то, что они должны быть вместе. Это лишь капелька веселья, разрядка обстановки.

По крайней мере, так думает Гарри.

Гуляя по переполненным улицам, проходя мимо небольших магазинчиков, чувствуя, как ветер морозит щеки и нос, когда на шапку Гарри падает изморось, он чувствует себя ошеломленно, может, ему даже немного стыдно?

Потому что (надеясь на то, что об этом знают минимальное количество человек) Гарри хочет, чтобы то, что говорят люди, было правдой. К сожалению. Ему понравился Луи с их первой встречи, стоит ли это упоминать? Наверное, он пялился на него слишком открыто, слишком крепко держал его за руку и слишком хорошо запоминал то, что он делал или говорил.

То, насколько Гарри был одержим им, заставляет стыдиться.

(Честно говоря, он все еще им одержим)

Но потом Луи стал его другом, лучшим другом, и Гарри думает, что эти чувства обожания и влюбленности превратились в какую–то неизвестную любовь.

Дружба.

Ну, это нормально. Этого всегда хватало. Потому что между ними все иначе.

Это то, что он говорит сам себе, когда засовывает в уши наушники и фокусируется на чем–то менее сложном и запутанном, например, первые ноты “Stuck On You” Элвиса, которая включается в случайном порядке. Не так давно они танцевали под нее, немного пьяные, когда собирали последние коробки Луи из дома его мамы. Вся его семья ушла гулять вечером, и Гарри и Луи остались одни и танцевали на обеденном столе, но чуть не упали и не разбили любимый сервиз мамы Луи.

Но когда он спускается в метро, это не совсем помогает ему избавиться от мыслей об отношениях с Луи. Наоборот, делает еще хуже.

**

Стряхнув с себя всю меланхолию, Гарри вставляет ключ в замочную скважину двери их новой квартиры ( _их_ новой квартиры, он все еще не может поверить, что она их), потому что, на самом деле, он не хочет ни с кем делиться этими чувствами. В квартире его встречают звуки “ _Heaven Is A Plave On Earth_ ” Белинды Карлайл.

Гарри сразу же морщится, восхищенный, но в то же время испуганный, что на них могут начать жаловаться соседи за громкий шум.

Потому что, как всегда, шум связан с какими–то вещами Гарри.

Он мотает головой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, снимая пальто и шарф и вешая на крючок у двери. Он чувствует запах чего–то паленого.

О боже. Их квартира сейчас сгорит, а они не прожили здесь даже неделю.

Что он делает?

Но как только он видит танцующего и испачканного Луи – на его ногах носки с тыквочками, спортивные штаны обсыпаны мукой, как и широкий свитер на нем, – шок в лице Гарри сменяется довольной улыбкой, когда он удивленно осматривает зону катастрофы.

Кухня в ужасном состоянии, будто тут происходила битва с ингредиентами для выпечки (странно, но на полу еще и отпечатки лап... эмм?), фиолетовая, розовая и оранжевая глазурь прилипла к большинству поверхностей разными комками и пятнами (даже на носу Луи есть розовая глазурь, и это выглядит до чертиков мило, что Гарри хочет его сфотографировать), повсюду испачканные миски с клейкими субстанциями в них, и на пыльном полу валяются формочки для кексов.

Похоже на то, будто десяток шестилетних детей отпустили на кухню и сказали им делать то, что они хотят.

Но нет. Это всего лишь Луи.

 _«Когда ты заходишь в комнату», –_ доносится голос Белинды.

Луи драматично поворачивается, указательным пальцем подзывая Гарри ближе, в его руке венчик, будто микрофон. На его лице радостная и шаловливая улыбка, а в волосах шоколад? Да, похоже на подтаявшие пятнышки на челке, которая прилипла к потному лбу, его голубые глаза сияют под светом кухонных лампочек.

Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя более удачливым.

 _«Ты притягиваешь меня ближе, и мы начинаем двиииигаться»_ , – поет Луи громко.

Гарри снимает ботинки и громко смеется, наблюдая за безумием Луи, зная, что он все делает это, чтобы развлечь Гарри, и это работает, потому что уже через несколько секунд он кладет ладони на бедра Луи, а смех становится все более истеричным.

– Ты ненормальный! – кричит он сквозь музыку.

Луи абсолютно ненормальный, сумасшедший, чокнутый, и он лучший друг Гарри.

 _«Мы кружимся, а над нами сияют звезды!» –_ продолжает он, жестом показывая на бедра Гарри. Он принимает это как знак, поднимает Луи на руки и поет: _«И ты поднимаешь меня волной любви!»_

– Да, Гарри! – улыбается Луи. – Работай этими руками!

Луи готовится, набирает воздуха в грудь, широко улыбаясь, и начинает громко петь: _«Оо, малыш, знаешь ли ты, чего это стоит? Оо, рай – это место на земле!»_. Луи машет руками над головой. _«Говорят, что в раю любовь на первом месте! Мы сделаем рай местом на земле!»_

Гарри доволен жизнью, когда с бешеной скоростью кружит Луи вокруг кухни, следя за своими ногами и пытаясь не споткнуться и не уронить Луи себе на голову, потому что он даже не держится, полностью доверяя Гарри, которому уже становится сложно стоять прямо.

– Что ты здесь вытворяешь? – хихикает Гарри, ставя прыгающего Луи на пол. Честно, он как ребенок. Это так мило. Гарри даже не может злиться на него, когда он ведет себя так, без такого поведения он не был бы Луи. Невозможно злиться на кого–то с таким ангельским личиком.

– Пеку, Гарри. На что это еще похоже?

А вот сейчас улыбка Гарри понемногу исчезает, и он готов отругать его за этот беспорядок.

– Тебе лучше все это убрать, Лу. Я не шучу. Хочу, чтобы здесь не было никаких пятен, молодой человек.  

Луи хихикает, водя ладонями по плечам Гарри, наклоняя лицо ближе и отдаляясь опять. В какой–то момент улыбка Гарри застывает, и он смотрит на губы Луи, а потом резко отводит взгляд, понимая, что пялится. Луи же отрывается, чтобы сделать звук тише.

– Ну, конечно, уберу. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ты, мой дорогой мальчик, – он вытирает нос и слизывает глазурь с пальцы, – можешь даже помочь мне, если хочешь, – невинно моргает Луи, убирая с глаз челку.

– О, правда?

– Мгмм, – мычит Луи, щипая задницу Гарри.

Гарри протестует.

– Хватит нахальничать, – говорит он, захватывая пальцами губы Луи и сжимая, отчего Луи начинает издавать глупые звуки. – Ты явно имеешь в виду то, что будешь протирать одну и ту же поверхность в течение пяти минут, а я буду убирать все остальное, – упрекает его Гарри, кладя руки на бедра Луи и рассерженно смотря на него.

Это не работает. Луи может запросто манипулировать им.

– Зато эта поверхность будет просто сиять, Гарри!

– У нас новоселье через два дня, – Гарри берет полотенце и кидает его Луи, и тот ловит. Луи очень шустрый. Гарри пытается не думать об этом, а вместо этого следит за уборкой. – Ты должен быть наказан!

Луи останавливается.

– Ты прав, – вздыхает он, нагибаясь над кухонным столом, кладя голову на руку и нарочно выставляя задницу, и смотрит на Гарри эльфийскими глазками. – Давайте, мистер Стайлс. Я готов к вашему наказанию, – выдыхает Луи, ухмыляясь. Он доволен собой. Луи виляет задницей и хлопает своей ладонью по ней.

Член Гарри с интересом дергается.

Стоп. Член Гарри _что_?

– Ээ, аах, – заикается Гарри, начиная нервно смеяться. Этот звук был до ужаса похож на стон.

О боже.

Щеки Гарри горят, и он молится всем богам, чтобы Луи этого не заметил. Гарри кидает полотенце в лицо Луи и уходит.

– Убирай все это, а то и вправду накажу! – кричит Гарри, хлопая дверью в свою спальню, и замечает открытую бутылку красного вина на полу.

Ох. Так вот оно что. Луи просто пьяный. А когда Луи пьяный, то он флиртует и возбуждается. Тогда все понятно. Он шутил. Луи не предлагал этого на самом деле.

Он просто дразнился.

И Гарри… понравилось это.

О нет.

_О нет._

Но это нормально. Все в порядке.

Гарри опускает взгляд на растущий бугорок в своих джинсах, в голове всплывает образ Луи, нагнувшегося над столом, с красными щеками и горящими глазами. Вспышки чего–то далеко не невинного повторяются в его голове снова и снова.

Он нервно выдыхает и закусывает губу.

Господи.

Он возбудился из–за Луи.

 _Луи_ _._

– О боже. Господи, – тяжело дышит Гарри, падая на кровать, когда начинает играть _«Push It»_ группы Salt n Pepa, и ему хочется лезть из кожи вон. – Я ненавижу тебя! – кричит Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и пытаясь удержать его бедра от трения о матрас.

Но сопротивляться бесполезно.

Его бедра начинают двигаться.

Наверное, это просто побочный эффект того, что он ни с кем не спал уже долгое время. Но его просто никто не заинтересовывал. Если уж на то пошло, он даже не дрочил уже очень давно из–за переезда, работы и всего это. Можно назвать это засухой.

Вот из–за чего эта _возбудись–из–за–лучшего–друга_ ситуация.

Других причин нет.

Нет. Никаких.

Гарри стонет в подушку и не может убрать руку от истекающего члена. Слава Богу, что музыка играет в кухне на большой громкости. В данный момент ему будет плевать даже на жалующихся соседей. Он ложится на спину и точно не хочет, чтобы рука его лучшего друга поглаживала его через джинсы, и просто молится, чтобы Луи внезапно не ворвался в его комнату. Страсть поедает его трезвые мысли.

Но в его комнату врывается кот.

Очаровательный пушистый комочек шерсти.

– Господи! – визжит Гарри, когда кот запрыгивает на стул в углу комнаты, садится на одежду Гарри и смотрит на него.

И смотрит он осуждающе.

В любой другой момент он бы побежал к Луи спрашивать, можно ли оставить кота себе.

Но сейчас он ужасно возбужден.

Гарри засовывает руку в свои штаны и обещает себе, что пожалеет об этом потом.


	2. Chapter 2

– Лу! Ты когда–нибудь поднимаешь свои полотенца? – фыркает Гарри, хмурясь и потирая попу, на которой появился синяк из–за того, что он поскользнулся на полу (он бы хотел, чтобы она болела по другой причине. Хм.) – Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер?

Сейчас около двух дня, суббота, и сегодня состоится вечеринка по поводу их новоселья. Которая отчасти началась уже вчера с выпивкой, кучей текилы, лучшими треками Элвиса и Гарри и Луи, пытающимися повторить сцену с поддержкой из «Грязных танцев» только в носках, футболках и трусах. Гарри кружил Луи, Луи кружил Гарри, и никто не мог их отругать за почти разбитую вазу в этот раз.

У них есть независимость и никуда не годные решения.

Он встает, держась за раковину, и поворачивается с зубной щеткой в руках, когда перед ним в дверном проеме появляется мальчик с пушистыми взъерошенными волосами, потирающий глаза. На его левой щеке след от подушки, а на теле одна из серых худи Гарри.

Сердце Гарри пропускает удар.

Потому что Луи приходится посмотреть на него тем самым очаровательным взглядом котенка, в глазах которого читается _«ты не можешь злиться на меня, я же чертовский милый»_ , (он на самом деле говорил такое много раз), и это становится правдой. Гарри бессилен, он не может злиться на него.

По крайней мере, не в эту секунду. Иногда у Луи бывают особенные моменты.

Моменты, когда Гарри хочется рвать волосы на голове, потому что Луи не загрузил посуду в посудомоечную машину в тот самый раз, мило оставляя тарелки и кружки для Гарри, невинно хлопая ресничками, когда Гарри мотает головой, или отказывается первым заканчивать спор насчет того, кто купил последний пакет молока, или хотя бы пытается вести себя, как нормальный взрослый человек, которого не выгоняют из бара в восемнадцатый раз за ругательства и схватку с намного большим парнем, потому что он защищал честь Гарри.

 (Ладно, эта часть милая и греет душу.)

Но, честно говоря, Гарри не хочет в нем ничего менять. Луи всегда готов постоять за него, и Гарри бы сделал жизнь того, кто причинит боль Луи, ничтожной.

Хотя иногда сложно мириться с Луи, который в бешенстве и пытается биться, пока его держат Лиам и Найл, и весь остальной паб смотрит на эту троицу и их кричащего ребенка по имени Луи.

И ему все равно удается рассмешить их всех, будто тридцать секунд назад они не бесились из–за него.

Он везучий и милый – это все, что может сказать Гарри.

– Прости, милый. Я что–то натворил? – говорит он, зевая, как львенок. Он выглядит так мягко, его хочется обнимать, он одет в одежду Гарри и едва может открыть глаза.

Гарри просто стоит, смотрит на него и наслаждается его существованием.

Ох, точно. Луи же что–то сказал?

– Я поскользнулся на полотенце, которое ты так радушно оставил на полу, и приземлился на задницу, которая сейчас будет в синяках и будет похожа на персик, поэтому спасибо за это, – говорит Гарри, мотая головой, но уголки рта грозят расплыться в улыбке. Видите? Невозможно злиться.

– Оооу, прости, – подходит к нему Луи, обнимая за талию. Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг его шеи, и они медленно покачиваются. – Бедная попа Гарри, – говорит Луи, легонько похлопывая по ней. Гарри морщит нос, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Я приготовлю тебе завтрак, или уже обед? Полдник? Кажется, я поспал дольше, чем планировал.

– Я в шоке. Ты собираешься приготовить мне еду? – пораженно спрашивает Гарри.

– Да, вообще–то, не будь вредным.

Луи отпускает его и идет на кухню, а Гарри – за ним, размышляя, есть ли у них где–нибудь поблизости огнетушитель.  

**

Вечеринка длится уже около пяти часов, и уши Гарри звенят от разговоров об отношениях Рианны и Дрейка, которые перемешиваются с футбольными кричалками, его кровь горячая от алкоголя, и он знает, что Найл в любую минуту может снова сломать свою хрупкую ногу из–за того, что будет по пьяни лунатить. (А ехать в больницу ему не хочется, спасибо.)

Вообще это похоже на организованный хаос, но Гарри все равно улыбается от уха до уха, пробираясь сквозь пьяные тела, наряженные и вымазанные в гель после бритья и парфюм, запах которого разносится по всей комнате, а каблуки стучат по дубовому ламинату.

Гарри удивлен тем, сколько людей вообще сюда могут вместиться, правда. Потому что здесь не так много места (или вообще немного), но это их. Его и Луи квартира, и для Гарри имеет значение только это.

 (А еще он точно не думает о том, что случилось два дня назад. Чем меньше разговоров о том случае, тем лучше. Он почти серьезно надел солнечные очки в помещении, потому что смотрел Луи прямо в глаза.)

 (Но все равно. Заткнись, Гарри.)

Их квартира хорошая, но небольшая, отчего она кажется милой и уютной, Гарри в этом уверен. Им удалось привести ее в нормальное состояние после того, в каких фактически руинах она была, и все за деньги с зарплаты Гарри и тех, что Луи получает за свою музыку в интернете. Но если Гарри все–таки удастся начать свой бизнес с пекарней, то он хочет нанять себе настоящего инвестора. Может, когда–нибудь. 

Все это они украшали самостоятельно, подпевая песням Карли Рэй Джепсен и Бруно Марса, выпачканные с головы до ног в краску, они хихикали, как дети, крася стены (и друг друга) в красный оттенка вина (огромное изменение после ужасного цвета рвоты, который был здесь до этого). Всю мебель они приобрели в Икее (стандартно) после нескольких поездок, в которых Гарри понял, что Луи специально пытался говорить, что ему все не нравится, ухмыляясь, как вредный пятилетний ребенок.

С тех пор Гарри отказался стирать его вещи, чтобы хоть как–то положить этому конец. Десять баллов уходят Гарри.

Они оба выбрали цвет бургунди для столов и стульев, который подходит к теме искусства, которая давно сидела в голове Гарри, а Луи нравилась цветовая гамма, но не тогда, когда он при каждой возможности с хитрой улыбкой на лице называл Гарри показушным. («Кем ты себя вообще возомнил? Оскаром Уайльдом?») («Мечтатель – это тот, что найдет свой путь по лунному свету–» Гарри бы начал с ухмылкой цитировать это.) («Заткнись, ты ужасный» закричал бы Луи, отмахиваясь кухонными принадлежностями.)

А потом во время перерыва Гарри бы сделал им чай, и Луи бы выпил свой еще до того, как Гарри сделал бы первый глоток из своей кружки. Но Гарри бы лишь мило улыбнулся, а потом аккуратно бы стер пятно краски со щеки Луи, а Луи бы в ответ тоже улыбнулся, и в его глазах был бы тот самый нежный взгляд, от которого Гарри никогда не устанет.

Несмотря на то, что он не знал, что это значит, Гарри был рад быть тем, кому этот взгляд адресован. Конечно, по совместительству это значило то, что Гарри слишком отвлечен и Луи с легкостью может украсть печенье из его «большой лапы» (Луи так называет его ладони).

Луи согласился на те непонятные картины, которые Гарри хотел повесить на стены – но при условии, что он вешает свою коллекцию плакатов с Марвел и плакаты с футболистами. (Честная сделка. Хотя сейчас вместе со всеми семейными фотографии стены выглядят загроможденными. Гарри что–то придумает.)

Сейчас же с радостными возгласами открываются бутылки, Гарри крутится во все стороны, проходя через толпу, и поправляет волосы с удовлетворенной ухмылкой на лице. Он смотрит на очаровательные улыбки и дружелюбные приветствия на лицах людей – некоторые из них, очевидно, ему знакомы, некоторые – любимы, а некоторые… Гарри видит их впервые в жизни.

Ну, ладно. Он потом поговорит с Найлом. Но чем больше, тем веселее, думает он.

Когда Гарри пробегает глазами по барной стойке, он понимает, что алкоголя становится все меньше и меньше. Видимо, оставлять на потом будет нечего. Придется в воскресенье Луи снова отправить в супермаркет.

Из колонок орет музыка, вибрации разносятся по всей квартире (соседи будут ненавидеть их всю неделю. Гарри придется испечь торт для каждого из них) от песен из плейлиста, который Гарри приготовил специально на сегодня. Свет приглушенный, все это кажется очень атмосферным – именно так, как они любят.

– Ой, Гарри! Видел своего мужа где–нибудь неподалеку? – радостно кричит Джеймс, его щеки ярко–пунцовые, а рука висит на плече его пьяной, но улыбающейся жены, которая держит бокал красного вина.

Гарри тепло улыбается от такого прозвища Луи. (Это ничего не значит. Хватит.)

– Я ищу его, на самом деле. Он пропал с радаров.

– О, он, наверное, осыпает комплиментами определенного ирландца или наоборот? – ухмыляется Джеймс. – Клянусь, они такие прекрасные вдвоем, но когда в это вовлечен еще и алкоголь… – он мотает головой, – ууу, мои два демона!

Гарри хихикает, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не издавать каких–нибудь постыдных звуков, вместо этого он снова начинает поправлять свои волосы и искать своего любимого маленького вредителя.

Потому что он на самом деле самый любимый у Гарри. Луи был его лучшим другом с университета, и он практически «его муж», согласно словам их друзей. И это, ладно, они оба ведут себя, будто замужем уже много лет. Они постоянно синхронны, Гарри стирает вещи Луи, а Луи всегда поправляет волосы и воротник Гарри. Но это лишь потому что они привыкли друг к другу, им комфортно в присутствии друг друга. Они просто быстро привыкли к этому всему.

Они всегда были друг у друга, и никто из них не хотел бы кого–то другого.

Когда что–то идет не так или хотя бы раз в жизни что–то идет по плану, они нуждаются именно друг в друге. Подержать за руку. Обнять. Или втолкнуть в другого здравый смысл.

И Гарри бы не хотел жить с кем–то, кроме этого потрясающе беспорядочного, ужасно шумного и очаровательно сварливого _Лу._

И никто не даст ему забыть об этом.

Но, как он уже говорил, это никогда не было романтичным. Или как это еще назвать.

То есть, они были очень близки еще с первого дня в универе, они были друзьями, которые не знали о личном пространстве или границах друг с другом.

Луи был первым человеком, кто заговорил с ним, он выглядел очень солнечно, его светло–каштановые волосы были аккуратно уложены, а зелено–голубые глаза ярко блестели. Он сразу же взял Гарри под свое крыло, никогда не покидая его. Он был веселым, активным, популярным, с ним было легко найти общий язык, и он был таким, _таким милым._ Он защищал Гарри и потакал ему, как никто другой.

И, конечно, Гарри привязался к нему.

А Луи, казалось, не возражал.

Но больше ничего не было.

Даже если и да, Гарри хотел больше. А еще у Гарри есть _глаза._

Луи прекрасный с большой буквы П. Он горячий. Тот, с кем будет Луи, будет таким счастливым. Он потрясающий, безумный, добрый, искренний и такой любящий. Он создан из туманной Андромеды, миллионов солнц и сияния звездного света. Наверное, он даже на вкус как звездная пыль, или клубника в шоколаде, или как лунный свет. Потому что Луи – самая яркая из звезд, самая мягкая и красивая. Луи – его человек. И, может быть, Гарри немного пьянее, чем он думал.

Боже. Он такой пьяный.

Потому что правда в том, что Гарри более чем доволен тем, кто они друг другу сейчас. Правда. Это же отлично. Здорово. И это даже не сарказм. Нет. Он подрочил три раза после того, как увидел нагнувшегося над столом Луи на днях и… это был сбой в системе.

Возбужденность всегда доводила его. Он в порядке. Все хорошо. И подрочил он тогда, кстати, потрясающе.

Черт. Что вообще Гарри говорит? Пьяный, пьяный, пьяный.

 (И что бы там Лиам ни говорил, Гарри не начинал у себя в голове писать клятвы на их свадьбу. Честно, этот парень никогда не сдастся.)

Их дружба с Луи такая нежная, правда, как самый лучший бальзам для губ. Расслабляющая и теплая, как ванна с пеной. Похожа на детскую, поддерживающая, безумная и веселая, а еще никогда не скучная. И когда Гарри чувствует себя одиноко или грустно, или у него был плохой день, он обнимет Луи, прижмется к нему. Луи же будет играть с волосами Гарри, потому что знает, как он это любит (а кто же еще может дать Гарри этот бонус?), и это расслабит его и заставит почувствовать себя в _безопасности_.

Потому что Луи – _лучший_ друг Гарри.

На самом деле, уже было такое, когда его тело было на Луи или наоборот, и тогда Гарри _может быть_ подумал о том, что они могут быть _вместе_. По–настоящему. То есть. В _том_ _самом_ смысле.

Понимаете, Гарри знает, что они, вероятно, во многих смыслах идеальны друг для друга – но то, что у них есть сейчас – слишком важно, слишком особенно, слишком редко для Гарри, чтобы допускать мысли о том, чтобы смешивать это с сексом. Оно того не стоит.

Верно? _Верно_ _._

Потому что что, если это в итоге разрушится? Что, если это станет неловким? Настолько, что они станут избегать друг друга? Этого не может случиться. Это было бы самой ужасной вещью в мире.

Гарри не представляет свою жизнь без Луи.

Поэтому. Да. Это слишком рисково. Эта дверь все еще прочно закрыта. На замок. На два. И заставлена кучей мебели. Потому что так безопаснее.

К тому же, Луи никогда не давал Гарри повод думать, что он хотел бы большего, ничего, кроме игривого флирта, поэтому такой разговор нанес бы больше ущерба, чем принес что–то хорошее.

А также огромную дозу унижения.

 (Не считая такие моменты, как, например, когда Луи дразнится. Он просто очень много флиртует, когда выпьет. Но, как уже говорилось, все в порядке.) пускай лучше все остается на своих местах.

_Гарри хочет, чтобы это было так._

(Это история Гарри, и он ее придерживается.)

И как по заказу из колонок начинает играть та самая песня Backstreet Boys. Он найдет преступника. Ему кажется, что это Джеймс.

Гарри продолжает проталкиваться через толпу, потираясь о плечо Лиама, который сразу же замечает его. В его руке пиво, и он целует Гарри в щеку.

– Привет, солнышко! – пьяно улыбается Лиам.

Гарри улыбается в ответ, прижимаясь к Лиаму, а тот свободной рукой сжимает щеки Гарри. Лиам лучший. Он очень любит Лиама.

– Ищешь своего муженька, да? – дразнится Перри, на коленях которой сидит Ли–Энн. Их ноги переплетены вместе, и девушки ухмыляются.

– Чтобы вы знали – да, – утверждает Гарри, нежеланно улыбаясь и высвобождаясь из хватки Лиама, кладя руки на его бедра.

Перри усмехается, отпивая из стакана. Ее волосы собраны хвост, и среди блондинистых – одна фиолетовая прядь.

Потому что когда Луи ищет Гарри, он каждому на своем пути говорит: _«Если увидите, пожалуйста, отправьте моего мужа ко мне!»_ , и Гарри делает то же самое. Что бы Эд ни говорил, это не странно. Это просто форма выражения нежности. Друзья тоже могут таким пользоваться. А они именно _друзья._

– Ты его не видел нигде? О, забудь, вот где моя вторая половинка, – быстро проговаривает Гарри, улыбаясь и игнорируя приподнятую в знак удивления бровь Лиама.

Гарри замечает Луи, наливающего шампанское еще в более чем десять бокалов, он аккуратно выстраивает их друг на друга на барной стойке. Гарри недовольно морщится. Они же новые. И он специально ходил в магазин подороже, чтобы купить их.

Рядом с ним стоит Найл, делающий вид, что прочищает горло, прикрыв рот кулаком, он выпрямляет спину и якобы читает что–то с невидимого листа бумаги. По крайней мере, он еще не сломал ногу. Это уже плюс. Судя по всему, кто–то собирается сейчас сказать тост, и по тому, как Луи еле держится на ногах и по его влажной челке, Гарри понимает, что его не было уже давно. Гарри сразу же осматривает кухню, чтобы понять, есть ли неподалеку что–то легковоспламеняющееся, хрупкое или же все вместе.

О, подарок от мамы Гарри на их «заселение». Ваза. Цвета бирюзы и лайма. Она красивая, как кажется Гарри, но, честно говоря, если бы Луи случайно разбил ее в результате трагической пьяной катастрофы, Гарри бы не заплакал.

Гарри улыбается, когда видит его, а внутри разливается знакомое тепло и чувство радости вместе с ним. Он быстро идет к Луи, спотыкаясь о собственные ботинки, протискиваясь через потные тела, стукаясь кулачками с Джеймсом и Эдом, и в итоге обнимает Луи сзади.

Гарри улыбается еще шире и прячет лицо в шее Луи, которая пахнет сладким мылом. Он кладет руки на руки Луи, которые покоятся на его мягком животике, и их пальцы переплетаются вместе.

– Я требую особого ухода, поэтому не уверен, что вы справитесь со мной, сэр. А теперь отпустите меня сейчас же, – говорит Луи, притворяясь обиженным и сжимая ладони Гарри крепче.

Найл закатывает глаза, но не прячет улыбку.

– Господи Иисусе. Снимите себе комнату, парни, пожалуйста! – кричит он перед тем, как раствориться в толпе. Он смеется, подпрыгивает и дает кому–то пять, а потом чуть не падает на диван, отчего девушка, которая на нем сидит, разливает свой напиток себе на топ.

Гарри почти не дергается от звука разбитого стекла (если бы он был более трезвым, то уже бы давно стоял на том месте с пылесосом), потому что сейчас его мысли занимают несколько бокалов красного, разливающиеся по его венам, щекочущие клетки. Сам Гарри слишком потерян в тепле любимого человека, прижатого к его груди.

– Привет, сосед, – мурлычет Гарри на ухо Луи и прикрывает глаза на несколько секунд, пока тот не поворачивается к нему лицом.

– Это мой мальчик! – пьяно приветствует его Луи, его щеки ярко–красные, а глаза сверкающе–голубые и будто стеклянные. Он берет лицо Гарри в свои липкие ладони, но тот не возражает, потому что слишком рад видеть его после стольких часов разлуки, ведь он должен был поговорить с каждым желающим, проверить, у всех ли есть напитки.

Гарри радостно улыбается и наклоняется, укладывая подбородок на плечо Луи, прикасаясь губами к его горячей коже. Его ключицы находятся в полном обзоре, укрытые лишь по сторонам серым свитером, а на ногах у Луи черные джинсы, которые помог выбрать ему именно Гарри.

Не то что бы Луи не помогал Гарри. Луи выбрал красивую атласную розовую рубашку для Гарри, и он, конечно же, надел ее. Он очень ценит мнения Луи, знаете ли. Особенно в моде. У него хороший вкус. Но почему–то многие упускают это из виду.

Именно Луи убедил Гарри в том, что банданы выглядят круто, несмотря на несогласие Лиама. (Его волосы вообще выглядят скучно.)

Ладно, Гарри понимает, почему они получают так много комментариев об их дружбе. Пускай.

Но Гарри не может думать об этом сейчас, не тогда, когда Луи смотрит на него так, будто в комнате лишь они вдвоем.

Кхм. Гарри упоминал, что он пьяный? Алкоголь делает его сентиментальным.

– Не видел тебя практически весь вечер, – Гарри надувает губы и хмурит брови, пытаясь привлечь внимание Луи, хихикает, когда Луи нажимает ему на нос, и глупо улыбается.

Сегодня Луи побрился, и поэтому он выглядит на девятнадцать лет. Гарри даже не останавливает себя от того, чтобы тереться щекой о гладкую кожу Луи. Он может поклясться, что Луи скрывает от него факт, что он бессмертный.

Луи мотает головой, драматично вздыхая.

– Знаю, знаю. Как мы вообще можем найти время, чтобы увидеться друг с другом, когда мы теперь _живем вместе_ , м? Мне кажется, это невозможно, – ухмыляется он, беря один из бокалов и сразу же осушает его. Луи вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, а потом вытирает ее о рубашку Гарри.

– Эй, ты что делаешь, – смеется Гарри, наполовину хмурясь и делая вид, что кусает его ладонь, но в итоге он смеется еще больше и чувствует, что Найл наблюдает за ними. Гарри смотрит на него и недовольно рычит, когда Найл закусывает губу и пальцем показывает на Луи, жестом указывая Гарри сжать его задницу, и хитро двигает бровями. Серьезно. Господи.

Но Луи не смеется в ответ, его взгляд сосредоточен на чем–то другом.

Гарри хмурится, прижимая его ближе.

– Что с твоим лицом?

– В смысле? – говорит Луи, пытаясь не нервничать. Странно. – Эм, я хотел сказать тебе… к нам придет еще один гость, – его голос звучит неуверенно.

– О, хорошо. Кто же это? – непонимающе спрашивает Гарри. Он думал, что все приглашенные уже пришли, учитывая, что уже полдвенадцатого. Их квартира почти вся заполнена людьми, и это здорово, потому что это значит, что у них много подарков – новых вещей для дома. Луи распаковал их еще до того, как Гарри успел на них посмотреть, конечно же. И Луи начал невинно моргать, когда Гарри поймал его за этим делом. Вредина.

Ему не удается услышать ответ Луи, потому что какой–то высокий парень с белоснежными зубами и завитушкой в карамельных волосах обнимает Луи за талию.

– Милый, – говорит парень, усмехаясь.

Гарри хмурится.

– Привет? Я не думаю, что мы знакомы? – сразу же говорит Гарри, осторожно рассматривая парня.

– О, привет, – улыбается Луи, поворачиваясь и обнимая его. – Гарри, это–

– Эйден. Я новый парень Луи! – смеется он, протягивая руку Гарри. – А ты, должно быть, Гарри. Честно говоря, больше ни о ком от Луи не слышал!

Гарри замирает, удивленно моргая и игнорируя протянутую ему руку.

– Парень? – переспрашивает он.

Что? Когда Луи начал встречаться с кем–то? И, что немаловажно, почему Гарри не знал об этом?

– Ну, мы не хотим вешать на наши отношения ярлыки, верно? – снова смеется Эйден, он самоуверенный веселый и слегка маниакальный и–

Истерический смех внезапно издается из горла Гарри и в итоге похож на какое–то визжание, и Луи непонимающе смотрит на него.

– О! – он наклоняется и хлопает по своим бедрам. – Ты почти подловил меня. Потому что я как раз хотел сказать–

Внезапно он чувствует себя еще более пьяным. Намного. И, черт, здесь жарко. Кто–нибудь может открыть это гребаное окно? Он сейчас спарится. Боже.

– Гарри–

– Я хотел сказать, что я думаю, я бы знал, если бы у моего лучшего друга был парень!

– Гарри, – повторяет Луи.

Гарри поворачивается к Луи, ожидая ответа.

– Да, сладкий?

– Гарри, эм… это Эйден. И мы как бы встречаемся. Я просто хотел узнать, будем ли мы вместе, а потом уже сказать тебе, вот. Я не скрывал его от тебя специально, милый, – говорит Луи, улыбаясь, и его голос такой мягкий и заботливый, что Гарри успевает напрячься.

Но Гарри просто смотрит на Луи, сжав губы. Ему внезапно нужно утащить Луи, сесть на диван, который Луи считает слишком причудливым, прижать его к себе, переплести их пальцы и оставшуюся ночь слушать его смех, попивая красное вино с друзьями.

В животе Гарри сидит какая–то напряженность, поднимается выше и остро переворачивается.

Что происходит?

Почему Гарри чувствует, будто земля уходит из–под ног?

Он не хочет слышать этого. Он не хочет делить время Луи с каким–то непонятным парнем.

Непонятным парнем со странными волосами и улыбкой, которая, честно говоря, бесячая.

Как бы… Гарри _только что_ съехался с Луи. Они _только_ _что_ _съехались_.

Это должно было быть их временем.

Гарри не планировал проводить беседу, где они обсуждают то, кто и как из них приводит людей домой, не то чтобы обсуждать секретного парня Луи, о существовании которого еще шестьдесят секунд назад Гарри даже не знал.

Что за дерьмо.

Уф. Он знает, что это эгоистично, но он не может остановиться, его кожа горит от ревности. Гарри аккуратно ставит бокал шампанского и идет за другим. Краем глаза он замечает, как Эйден опускает руку.

Луи недоверчиво смотрит на него.

Черт.

Но вместо того, чтобы обсудить эти новые отношения, как зрелый двадцатидвухлетний человек, или хотя бы поздравить Луи и узнать, счастлив ли он, как сделал бы нормальный лучший друг, Гарри скрещивает руки на груди и стоит на месте, как раздражительный ребенок, одергивая руку Луи, когда тот кладет ее ему на локоть. Гарри игнорирует боль в резко протрезвевшем взгляде Луи.

Гарри сглатывает, понимая, что в горле резко пересохло, а напряжение в груди все растет, что ему вот–вот станет плохо.

– Эй, – хмурится Луи. – Что с тобой?

Эйден некомфортно топчется на месте.

– Эмм… я пойду возьму чего–нибудь выпить, если ты не против?

Луи сжимает его руку, и Гарри напрягается.

– Да, угощайся, милый.

_Милый._ Это прозвище Гарри. Только его Луи называет _милым_.

– Иди поговори с тем крашеным блондином вон там, я скоро приду, – Луи улыбается, чмокая Эйдена в губы. – Он ирландец, он тебе понравится.

– Хорошо, эм… да, – Эйден быстро уходит, приветствуя Найла, который вежливо жмет его руку, а потом посылает непонимающий взгляд Гарри.

Гарри точно нехорошо сейчас.

– Что на тебя нашло? – злится Луи. – Это было чертовски грубо, Га–

Гарри плохо.

Его рвет не раз, а два, причем прямо на туфли Луи.

Ох, черт.

Ладно, он намного пьянее, чем он думал. И сейчас его вырвало на Луи. Прекрасно. Какой он очаровательный человек. Отлично, Гарри. О, господи.

Луи рычит, закидывая голову назад.

– О, Гарри.

– Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, – хнычет Гарри, поднимая голову, и на его лице будто написаны извинения. – Я не мог остановить это.

Луи снимает пару своих новых туфель и несет и в ванную отмокать. Гарри идет за ним, как и всегда, как грустный щенок, который знает, что вел себя плохо. По пути он берет салфетку из кухни и вытирает ей рот. Лиам, София, Перри и Ли–Энн смотрят на них.

– Лиам, мне нужна твоя помощь, – вздыхает Луи.

Прекрасно, сейчас его друзья должны будут отчищать его рвоту.

Гарри так стыдно.

– Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это, – бормочет Луи, закатывая глаза и мотая головой. Он снимает душ и включает воду, а потом обливает Гарри, отчего тот от удивления кричит.

– Эй! – возмущенно кричит Гарри. Вода ледяная.

Луи обрызгивает его еще, он явно недоволен.

– Прости! – умоляет Гарри. – Черт, Лу, извини, ладно? Я не знаю, почему так вышло.

Не совсем правда. Он знает, что он повел себя грубо, и у него есть на это причина, но о ней сейчас думать хочется в последнюю очередь.

– Я пойду и извинюсь перед Адамом, да?

– Его зовут Эйден! – Луи вскидывает руки вверх.

– Черт! Извини! Эйден! Я пойду и извинюсь прямо сейчас, – настаивает Гарри, несмотря на то, что и выглядит он и чувствует себя просто отвратительно.

Луи сжимает зубы, а голубые глаза излучают разочарование. Гарри хочет ударить самого себя в лицо.

– Нет, забудь, – вздыхает он. – Разберемся с этим, когда протрезвеешь, – он ставит душ обратно и проводит ладонью по руке Гарри. – С новосельем, Гарри, – тихо говорит он.

Гарри виновато смотрит на него, а Луи возвращается ко всем остальным, обнимая Перри и улыбаясь, будто ничего не произошло. Гарри надувает губы, когда Эйден подходит к Луи и обнимает его сзади.

На Гарри нет лица.

Всхлип слетает с его губ, Найл подходит к нему, берет за руку и ведет его на балкон, с которого открывается вид на город и ночное небо, усыпанное звездами.

Гарри обнимает его. Уличный воздух холодный, что даже зубы стучат друг о друга. Гарри пытается сморгнуть слезы, глядя на Найла.

– Мне кажется, я облажался.

– Ну, с моей точки зрения, это точно не выглядело, как цветочки и радуга, – с сочувствием отмечает Найл, отпивая свое пиво.

– Можно мне немного?

Найл кивает, и Гарри берет у него стакан и отпивает. Найл с жалостью наблюдает за Гарри.

– Ох, Хаз. Ты же знаешь, что это, вероятно, значит, да?

– Что я огромный мудак? – говорит Гарри, его губы дрожат, а слезы помутняют взгляд.

– Нет, слушай. Я имею в виду, что друзья не реагируют так, когда друг представляет того, с кем он встречается. Это выдало тебя с потрохами, – Найл усмехается, мотая головой, – твоя реакция была не очень, Гарри. Будто, это была, не знаю, ревнивая ярость.  

– Я не знаю, что произошло. Я выпустил себя из–под контроля, – бормочет Гарри, тяжело дыша.

Гарри будто сам не свой: он горбится и выглядит далеко не потрясающе. Слезы щиплют глаза и стекают по холодным щекам.

– Я думаю, я ревную, – шепчет Гарри очень тихо, будто надеется, что это неправда. Чем он вообще думал? Ненормальный. – Я просто почувствовал, будто меня… напугали, не знаю? Будто ни с того ни с сего я столкнулся с тем, что мне придется делить Луи с кем–то более важным? Я думал, что он будет только моим хотя бы чуточку дольше.

– О чем ты вообще говоришь? Чувак, он же твой лучший друг. Ты же знаешь, что ты всегда будешь для него более важен, чем какой–то там левый парень.

– Но так ли это? – всхлипывает он.

Найл строго смотрит на него.

– Если бы это здание сейчас горело, я бы поставил все свои сбережения на то, что Луи спас бы тебя первым. И кого бы ты хотел спасти в первую очередь?

– Луи, – не сомневаясь, отвечает Гарри. – Без обид! Потом я бы сразу вернулся за тобой и Лиамом, обещаю.

– Ничего страшного. Ты же не в меня влюблен, – усмехается Найл.

– Что?

Сердце Гарри начинается стучать с бешеной скоростью.

– А?

– Что ты только что сказал?

– Эм…

– Я не влюблен в Луи, – тяжело дышит Гарри, удивленно раскрыв глаза. В этот же момент тот самый рыжий кот, который застукал его за дрочкой, из ниоткуда выпрыгивает на него.

– Господи боже! – кричит Найл. Кот кричит. Гарри кричит. Вечеринка внутри идет своим чередом.

Гарри пытается прижать кота к груди, чтобы успокоить, хочет как бы обнять его. Откуда он вообще взялся? Наверное, это соседей. Может, Гарри будет кормить его иногда, и кот будет приходить в гости, когда это будет нужно.

Коту, тем не менее, плевать на все это. Он мяукает на Гарри и вырывается из его рук, оставляя его со словами Найла.

Гарри беспомощно смотрит на Найла.

– Я не влюблен в него, ладно?

Найл нерешительно наклоняет голову.

– Верно?

Черт.

Конечно же, он влюблен в Луи.

Луи представил своего нового парня, и Гарри почувствовал, будто мир под его ногами разрушился. Очевидно, это ненормальная реакция, если он и Луи всего лишь друзья. Да, они всегда были близки, но это уже другой уровень, и Гарри понимает, что это нельзя назвать платоническим поведением.

Его недавняя тоска внезапно начинает иметь смысл.

– О, господи, – Гарри медленно отступает назад, пока не врезается спиной с кирпичную стену. – Я _влюбился в Луи_ , Найл, – плачет он, делая шаг вперед и допивая пиво Найла. – Черт, мне нужна сигарета.

– Или что–то покрепче, – предлагает Найл.

Гарри прижимает ладони к глазам, тяжело дыша.

– Честно говоря, я думал, что ты это уже понял, но просто пытался обыгрывать, но, да, ты по уши влюбился в него, я бы сказал, – соглашается Найл. – Плохо, что ты только сейчас понял это. Сейчас он, знаешь. Встречается с другим.

– Вау, ты такой помощник, Найл.

Найл морщится и поглаживает спину Гарри.

Все усложненные мысли и чувства, которые Гарри хранил где–то далеко в ящиках своего мозга, вылетают оттуда со скоростью света.

– Я должен был знать. То есть, конечно! Боже, как давно со мной это? – тяжело дышит Гарри, в груди у него все сжато, а паника охватывает конечности.

– Если ты спросишь меня, я скажу, что началось это через два часа после вашей первой встречи, – размышляет Найл. Он указывает пальцем на Гарри, приподняв брови. – Он откусил твой бургер, который наполовину был в твоем рту. В тот момент ты выглядел, будто нашел смысл жизни.

– О, черт. Я знал, что это рано или поздно произойдет, – хнычет он, ударяя себя рукой по лбу.

Гарри хорошо это помнит. Его это даже не отвлекло. Луи был самым очаровательным, что он когда–либо встречал в своей жизни. С самого первого дня он был повернут на веселом мальчике с золотистой кожей и голубыми глазами, в которых искрилась шалость.

Гарри принадлежит ему с того момента.

Тогда же он ему и понравился, верно? И сейчас Гарри понимает, что это чувство влюбленности, вообще–то, никогда и не уходило.

Господи. О боже. Почему это происходит именно с ним?

Гарри поворачивается и видит, что Луи и Эйден танцуют, как идиоты, окруженные Перри, Ли–Энн, Лиамом и Софией. Луи, похоже, от души веселится, и рядом с ним не Гарри. Гарри не там. Он просто наблюдает со стороны с огромной болью с груди.

И это разрушает Гарри. Именно он должен быть рядом с Луи. Всегда. Они поклялись в этом под горой одеял в их комнате общежития в университете, в шапках на головах и с холодными носами. Они улыбались друг другу и обещали, что будут друзьями на всю жизнь.

Обещали на мизинчиках.

Гарри понимает, что он, наверное, всегда был влюблен в Луи, но как в самом изъезженном клише, это прозрение на него сходит только тогда, когда Луи уже нашел кого–то другого.

Он же не может потерять Луи, верно? Не тогда, когда Гарри чувствует, будто наконец–то нашел его.

Быть может, он все преувеличивает, на самом деле (он даже не знает, что Луи чувствует к этому парню), но Гарри чувствует именно это.

Гарри тяжело выдыхает. Будучи в пьяном страдании, он решает, что расскажет Луи о своих чувствах. Они рассказывают друг другу обо всем, так почему это должно быть чем–то другим? Ничто не усложнится. И не будет неловким. Это же Луи. Луи не допустит усложнений или неловкости.

Потому что Луи, должно быть, чувствует _что–то_? Никто не смотрит на Гарри так, как Луи? Эти нежные взгляды, шептания в волосы, то, как его руки обнимают талию Гарри. по крайней мере, Луи должен был думать об этом?

Он мотает головой.

– Я скажу ему, – уверенно заявляет Гарри. Ну, или настолько уверенно, как может, потому что он буквально спотыкается о собственные ноги, просто стоя на месте.

– Вуу! Да, давай, чувак! – радостно кричит Найл.

Что ж, он сделает это. Когда будет подходящий момент.


	3. Chapter 3

Он не пытается поговорить с Луи. Фактически, Луи почти не смотрит в направлении Гарри, поэтому Гарри просто осматривает вечеринку, которая продолжается без него, сидя на одной из стульев в кухне, с жадностью поедая чипсы и хлебные палочки. Он не сводит глаз с Луи, его челки, которая падает на глаза. Гарри кажется, что это лучшая часть в Луи, ему хочется подойти и нежно заправить ее за ухо, а потом заправить снова, потому что она опять выпадет.

Нет, он не высказывает свою любовь, он просто сидит и смотрит, поедая чипсы, сыр и запивая это бокалами шампанского.

Когда оно заканчивается, Гарри открывает вино, а желудок падает куда-то в район задницы, когда Луи обнимает Эйдена за шею.

Гарри сглатывает огромный болезненный ком в горле.

Черт, он будет чувствовать себя мертвым утром.

\- Может, тебе стоит притормозить, Гарри, - с беспокойством заявляет Лиам.

Гарри игнорирует попытки Лиама забрать чипсы и бокал из его рук, и тут в его голову приходит идея.

\- О боже! Я же Джулс, да? – пьяно вскрикивает Гарри. – Я героиня Джулии Робертс в _«Свадьбе лучшего друга»_. Черт, я попытаюсь разорвать их помолвку, как жестокий идиот, - дуется Гарри, засовывая сразу четыре хлебные палочки в рот. Это любимые палочки Луи, замечает Гарри, а еще он замечает, что он жалкий. – Как ты думаешь, смогу ли я, как Джулия, оставаться привлекательным, будучи злодеем в этой ситуации? Потому что несмотря на то, что она хотела их разлучить, ты все равно симпатизируешь ей, понимаешь? Правда, я не хочу быть Джулианной Портер. Я хочу парня. Я же его заполучу, да? Я не ужасный. Луи любит меня больше, разве не так? – бормочет Гарри. Уф, почему он не может заткнуться?

\- Гарри, успокойся. Они едва встречаются. Они не собираются жениться, - смеется Ли-Энн, сочувствующе кладя руку ему на плечо.

\- О, раз мы приводим сравнения с фильмами, я думаю, _«Девушка в розовом»_ \- это вы с Луи, - внезапно говорит Лиам, отпивая свое вино. Гарри хмурится, потому что не понимает, к чему Лиам ведет. – Да, Луи – это Энди. Своевольный, сочувствующий, объект обожаний всех и каждого. И Эйден богатый, да? У него состоятельные родители, насколько я слышал, поэтому он другой парень, а ты лучший друг, поэтому ты Даки.

\- Я Даки? – мягко спрашивает Гарри.

\- Да, - гордо отвечает Лиам. – Харизматичный. Носишь много шляп, немного причудливый. Даки.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что Энди в итоге осталась с Блэйном? Тем богатым парнем, а не Даки, лучшим другом, который был влюблен в Энди всю свою гребаную жизнь.

\- Оу, - застенчиво отвечает Лиам.

Гарри морщится, а потом снова чуть ли не срывается на истерику.

\- Господи, - взвывает он.

\- Ну же, приятель. Ты бежишь впереди поезда, - Перри садится рядом с ним и помогает доесть курицу и чипсы. – Давай поиграем в игру на выпивку. Забудь о Луи на пять минут, м? И, в любом случае, вы не Джулс и Майкл или Энди и Даки. Они не должны были остаться вместе. Но ты и Луи? Вы созданы друг для друга. Это как «купи одного и получи второго в подарок». Вы как Ант и Дек в гей-версии.

\- На месте Гарри я бы обиделся, Пез. Гарри и Луи намного лучше, чем те парни, - дуется Лиам.

Ладно, Лиам немного прощен.

\- Они же с севера. Это должно быть честью, - возмущается Перри. Гарри кладет голову ей на плечо, и она гладит его волосы. Он наблюдает, как Луи кружится по комнате, очаровывая гостей. Перри, конечно, милая, но она не гладит волосы так, как Луи. Гарри снова хмурится.

\- Подожди, ты и Луи составили договор, что вы выйдете замуж друг за друга, если вы оба будете одиноки в двадцать восемь, я прав? – серьезно спрашивает Лиам, его веки медленно опускаются. Он может заснуть в любую секунду. Хотя обычно на любой вечеринке в таком состоянии Гарри. Но он слишком взволнован и слишком разочарован, чтобы думать о сне сейчас.

\- Нет, - нетерпеливо отвечает Гарри, - но если бы моя личная жизнь складывалась отлично, то я бы это сделал!

\- То есть ты признаешь, что ты хочешь выйти за Луи? – ухмыляется София.

\- Что? Нет! Я не об этом. Не сейчас. Я просто… я хочу… - запинается Гарри, его опьяненный взгляд снова падает на Луи, подбородок которого лежит на своей ладони, он лежит на диване на животе, и его медовая кожа открыта виду. – Эй, если я вас двоих познакомил, это не значит, что вы оба можете давить на меня во время кризиса, ладно?

Лиам и София тихо усмехаются, завороженно смотря друг на друга.

Отвратительно.

Гарри драматично вздыхает.

После этого все будто в тумане.

**

Прошло три часа с того момента, как Гарри ударила неудивительная реальность, что он по уши, безумно, чрезвычайно влюблен в Луи.

Но Гарри нисколечко не уверен, что Луи любит его точно так же, и ему остается лишь надеяться.

Потому что уже слишком поздно.

Разбитый. Самое подходящее слово, чтобы описать, как он себя чувствует. Будто его тело растоптали.

(Или это все от вина?)

И он же все равно ничего не может поделать с этим в ближайшее время, верно?

Даже если бы он хотел. В любом случае нереалистично.

Потому что, увы, это не фильм Джона Хьюза, насколько Гарри понимает. Остальные же без угрызений совести заявляют, что Гарри и Луи созданы друг для друга.

Лишь один человек не в курсе этого.

Луи.

Когда все, наконец, поняли намек и ушли домой, Гарри закутался в одеяло в своей кровати, чувствуя холод, сожаление и тоску. Тупая гребаная вечеринка. Он едва может вспомнить хотя бы половину того, что сегодня было, кроме того, что он расстроен из-за Луи, и эта деталь тяжело давит на сердце Гарри, постоянная боль в том месте, и это… это плохой знак, да?

Гарри утыкается лицом в подушку и хнычет. Он превратился в грустного нытика всего за ночь.

Дверь в его комнату открывается, и пульс Гарри ускоряется, когда он чувствует, как край его кровати опускается.

Конечно, это Луи. Кто это еще может быть? Гарри чувствует это по запаху его лосьона после бритья, по его грациозной посадке. Гарри мог бы сказать, что Луи за ним, даже не смотря. Он просто _знает_ _._

Но судя по всему, осознание, что ты влюблен в кого-то – а именно лучшего друга – выкидывает твое комфортное и естественное поведение рядом с этим человеком куда-то в окно. И внезапно Гарри не знает, как вести себя рядом с Луи.

И это глупо.

Это же Луи.

Но все-таки, сейчас все еще сложнее, потому что Гарри разозлил Луи, поэтому обычное поведение точно не подойдет. Голова Гарри все еще кружится, ему жарко, в горле сухо, а в висках стучит.

Но у него есть подозрение, что это не из-за употребленного алкоголя.

Он надеется, что вся эта неловкость скоро пройдет, иначе как он будет функционировать? Если следующие дни, недели или сколько понадобится времени Гарри, чтобы набраться смелости и рассказать Луи о своих чувствах… это будет невыносимо.       

Но Гарри успокаивается, когда мягкие и нежные кончики пальцев касаются его обнаженной кожи на руке, которая лежит на одеяле, и это посылает мурашки по всему телу, его дыхание становится неровным. Гарри дрожит и закрывает глаза.

Он переворачивается на спину, встречаясь с Луи в иссиня-черной темноте, в которую пробирается свет из коридора.

Он ненавидит, когда Луи сердится на него. Он ненавидит то, что он был таким грубым вечером, ненавидит, что Луи все еще не улыбается, несмотря на легкие прикосновения его руки, которая поднимается и проводит по волосам Гарри, они взъерошены и все еще влажные. Глаза Гарри автоматически закрываются.

\- Прости, что был таким глупым, - шепчет Гарри, его сердце бешено стучит.

Луи перестает гладить его и убирает руку. Гарри сразу же начинает скучать по этому и издает звук протеста.

\- Не останавливайся, пожалуйста? Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, - мурлычет он.

Тяжелый вздох, слетающий с губ Луи, наполняет воздух, тишина посылает острые волны тревоги прямо в нервы Гарри. Луи сидит рядом, но его руки теперь лежат на коленях. Он хмурится.

Гарри должен унижаться и просить прощения снова, но он не может думать об Эйдене сейчас. Он эгоистично сосредоточен на одном.

\- Можешь обнять меня? – спрашивает Гарри. Он знает, что давит. И все-таки в нем нет ни капли стыда. Он хочет Луи в своих руках.

\- Думаешь, ты заслуживаешь объятия после того, что ты устроил? – бурчит Луи. – Даже Эрни ведет себя лучше, а он маленький монстр.

Гарри издает оскорбленный звук. Часть его хочет начать спорить насчет того, что Луи не выполняет даже примитивных дел по дому, например, стирку, а его самого только что сравнили с ребенком, но Гарри знает, что это оправдано. Он повел себя как унылый ублюдок. Но взгляд в глазах Луи не такой мягкий и добрый, как обычно, и Гарри чувствует себя слегка удовлетворенным, но в то же время виноватым.

Но Гарри не может логично объяснить свое поведение без _«я влюблен в тебя, ты единственный, и я не хочу быть с кем-либо еще»,_ поэтому как он может объяснить все Луи, не рассказывая правды?

Хотя, на самом деле, все это сводится к обычной ревности, верно?

Влюблен он или нет, Гарри сегодня увидел зеленый, как и во многих случаях за время их знакомства. Ему кажется, что они снова в университете, когда Гарри мог привлечь внимание Луи в любой момент. Луи бы просто посмеялся, но в итоге все равно вернулся к Гарри. Гарри – один из тех, кто ненавидит делиться.

Он всегда считал Луи своим, и он не собирается менять это в ближайшее время. Хотя Луи и сам не лучше.

Лицо Гарри горит от воспоминаний, пальцы подкрадываются ближе к коленям Луи и ложатся на его ногу, а вторая рука обхватывает его лодыжку. Луи выглядит таким маленьким.

\- Последнее, чего я хочу, - это расстраивать тебя, Луи, - тихо говорит Гарри, бормоча слова в подушку, которую он прижимает к груди, с жалостью представляя, что это Луи, потому что объятий ему в ближайшее время уж точно не видать. Не тогда, когда он чуть ли не послал его нового парня, Адама. Ой, черт. Или он Эйден? Ему нужно хотя бы запомнить его имя, иначе Луи точно убьет его.

\- Я знаю, - мягко отвечает Луи, возвращая руку в волосы Гарри, пальцем легко потирая кожу за ухом.

Гарри снова закрывает глаза и чуть ли не засыпает от массажа головы, слушая тихое дыхание Луи.

\- Прости, что повел себя, как собственник-бывший, хотя я даже не бывший, - нервно усмехается Гарри. Боже, это ужасно.

На какой-то момент Луи затихает, задумчиво смотря на Гарри своими голубыми глазами.

\- Нет, ты мой лучший друг, Гарри. И это намного лучше, чем какой-то там парень. Ладно?

\- Да?

\- Да, конечно, - настаивает Луи хриплым, но мягким, как хлопок, голосом. Или нет, мягким, как руки Луи. Ему даже не нужно пользоваться увлажняющим кремом, чтобы они были такими. Они сами по себе мягкие, как и весь Луи. Он весь мягкий. Такой мягкий. Мягчайший.

\- Не дай ему услышать это, - мурлычет Гарри, хитро ухмыляясь.

Луи ничего не отвечает, лишь тепло улыбается, его пальцы касаются лица Гарри, выводя линии на щеке так нежно, будто он сделан из фарфора, чего-то очень хрупкого и ценного, с чем нужно обращаться очень осторожно. Гарри всегда чувствует себя важным и нужным рядом с Луи.

\- Тебе лучше?

Дыхание Гарри дергается, а глаза становятся влажными.

\- Спроси меня утром.   

Гарри любит его. Луи Томлинсон – его единственный, всегда им был и всегда будет. Единственный.

Почему Гарри не мог прийти к этому жизненно важному умозаключению раньше? Может, если бы он понял это в универе, они могли бы быть лучшими друзьями и по совместительству встречаться друг с другом.

Гарри поднимает голову, просто смотря на Луи, на безупречные изгибы его лица, веснушки на щеках и нежно-мягкие ресницы.

\- Мы могли бы сделать что-нибудь другое вместе? Я могу как следует встретиться с ним за обедом, да? – Гарри пытается не сморщиться, предлагая это, но ему хочется сделать Луи счастливым.

Получается, это единственный выход. Заставлять себя вести бессмысленный разговор с человеком, который не знает, как нормально красить волосы. Уж лучше засунуть себе иголки в глаза, чем это.

\- Да, хорошо. Звучит неплохо, - говорит Луи, подвигаясь, и голова Гарри ложится ему на грудь. Гарри утыкается в Луи, слушая его сердцебиение. Он хочет обнимать его и прижимать к себе, засыпая, как они делали уже бесчисленное количество раз. Гарри думает, как долго Луи еще будет разрешать это. И сколько ночей Луи будет проводить не дома.

Гарри закрывает глаза, отодвигая неприятные мысли куда подальше, берет Луи за руку и сжимает ее.

\- Что?

\- Останься.

\- Здесь? – в голосе Луи слышна улыбка.

Гарри хмыкает.

\- Со мной. Останься со мной навсегда.

\- Конечно, останусь. И даже не пытайся меня остановить, сладкий, - шепчет Луи в волосы Гарри.

\- Ни за что, - шепчет в ответ Гарри, чувствуя руку Луи на своей талии, но быстро засыпает и не слышит, когда Луи уходит.

**

Гарри просыпается намного раньше Луи следующим утром, потому что он и не планировал выспаться.

Нет. Потому что… а вдруг.

Когда он просыпается, то к своему несчастью осознает, что Луи закрылся в своей комнате, а Гарри лежит на кровати, прокручивая в голове различные сценарии. Каждый из них содержит счастливую жизнь с Луи, ту самую, которую вырвали из его планов.

Он сгрыз практически все ногти прошлой ночью, и от этого ему становится еще хуже.

В буквальном смысле.

Он несколько раз бегал в туалет.

Это все похоже на один из кругов ада.

То недолгое время, которое он поспал, было судорожным и неприятным, он отвратительно себя чувствовал.

Поэтому после того, как весь объем вина, которое он выпил, оказался снаружи (к сожалению, вместе с чипсами и всей остальной едой), Гарри идет убирать весь бардак (уборка для него – терапевтическая вещь) и решает приготовить Луи завтрак в постель, настоящий английский завтрак с беконом и тостами, хотя чувствует себя так, будто смерть поджидает его за углом.

Луи, наверное, чувствует себя этим утром по-другому и, может быть, забыл об их маленьком моменте.

Гарри аккуратно ставит все на поднос и тихо несет его в комнату Луи, молясь, чтобы на него не накричали, учитывая, что, протрезвев, Луи может быть не таким добрым.

\- Пришел подлизаться, да? – приоткрывает глаза Луи и отвечает хриплым голосом, кладя руку на живот. Он выглядит сонным, волосы взлохмачены, и это напоминает Гарри секс. Он сразу же выкидывает эту грязную мысль из головы, особенно в такое время, он не хочет подать Луи завтрак в постель с приличным стояком.

\- Сделал тебе завтрак, - гордо заявляет Гарри, подходя ближе.

Луи послушно садится в кровати, удивленно вскидывая брови, и он еще наполовину спит. Гарри ставит поднос с горячим завтраком ему на колени. Луи выглядит таким маленьким и мягким, и Гарри решает бесцеремонно залезть к нему под одеяло, чуть ли не ударяя Луи, пьющего чай, локтем в лицо.

Гарри по-глупому улыбается.

\- Тебе не нужно было делать это, знаешь, - говорит Луи, отпивая чай.

\- Я хотел, - настаивает Гарри, не упоминая, что это один из способов извиниться за недружественное поведение с его новым парнем.

И каждый раз, когда Гарри думает об этом слове на букву «П», ему становится плохо. (Ему уже надоело это, честно говоря).

Гарри сидит, опершись о спинку кровати, синхронизируя движения Луи: выпячивает губу, проводит по ней большим пальцем и не сводит глаз с него.

Луи застенчиво смотрит на него.

\- Что ж, спасибо.

В воздухе все еще чувствуется напряжение между ними, и Гарри искренне хочет, чтобы оно исчезло. Взгляд Луи падает на маленькую ромашку, которую Гарри поставил в вазу на подносе, и закатывает глаза, но Гарри видит, что ему сложно не улыбаться, и лишь довольно наблюдает за Луи.

\- Ты будешь пялиться на меня, пока я ем? – размышляет вслух Луи, откусывая бекон и тост. Его взгляд не такой романтичный, как обычно, но по крайней мере, его голос не звучит недовольно, поэтому Гарри считает, что не имеет права злиться. В конце концов, Луи чувствует себя неуверенным рядом с Гарри сейчас.

Гарри пожимает плечами, подвигаясь чуть ближе, чтобы они соприкасались.

\- Люблю смотреть, как ты ешь. Ты мило выглядишь, - тихо говорит он.

Луи издает удивленный звук.

\- Я знаю. Ты своеобразный парень, да?

Гарри кивает, и Луи мотает головой, жуя тост с яйцом. Гарри берет пульт с тумбочки и включает телевизор.

Он позволяет тишине между ними повисеть еще, бездумно смотря какое-то кулинарное шоу по телевизору и играя с руками, потягивая свою футболку с Rolling Stones, в которой уже очень много дырок, а потом решает осмелиться и положить свой подбородок на плечо Луи, очень легко, на случай, если он решит столкнуть его. Гарри чувствует, что Луи сразу напрягается, но быстро расслабляется. Слава Богу.

\- Прости, - бормочет Гарри в свою футболку.

\- Ты уже говорил это вчера ночью, - вздыхает Луи.

\- Ну, тогда в моем мозгу все перемешалось после того, как меня вырвало, поэтому… я хотел удостовериться, что скажу это снова.

Луи откладывает вилку и нож, потому что успел почти все съесть за четыре минуты.

Он ставит поднос на пол и снова садится, с затруднением смотря на Гарри.

Гарри хмурится.

\- Знаешь, тебе не нужно постоянно извиняться, ладно? Хотя я бы хотел знать, почему, даже когда ты очень пьяный, ты всегда невероятно вежливый, а вчера ты вел себя ровно наоборот, - Луи складывает руки на груди, хмурясь, но не отталкивает Гарри, и это уже что-то.

На самом деле, кажется, что его мысли где-то в другом месте.

\- Просто это было так неожиданно и спонтанно, - тихо отвечает Гарри.

Луи приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты никогда мне не говорил, что ты встречаешься с кем-то, - протестует Гарри, садясь ровнее. – Ты бы знал, если бы я с кем-то встречался, - Луи этот ответ не устраивает, и он отворачивает голову. Гарри в очередной раз хмурится. – Так почему ты мне не сказал? – он аккуратно подталкивает Луи локтем, пытаясь говорить мягко.

\- Я не был уверен, что это нужно было упоминать на той стадии, - говорит Луи. – Я хотел подождать, пока мы сходим хотя бы на несколько свиданий, - бормочет он. Звучит далеко не убедительно. Что-то не сходится.

\- Оу. И сколько же их уже было? – нетерпеливо интересуется Гарри.

\- Ну, как бы, мы… вместе уже несколько месяцев… - пожимает плечами Луи, отводя взгляд.

Луи кажется отдаленным. Гарри это не нравится.

\- Ты все еще злишься на меня?

\- Нет, - вздыхает Луи.

Гарри морщится, в груди все сжимается, он пытается выглядеть как можно более нейтрально.

И как можно меньше так, будто он думает о временах, когда сонный и мягкий Луи встречал его возле кофейни, а еще о том, так ли выглядят его волосы после секса с кем-то другим.

Кем-то _другим_? Конечно, кем-то _другим_. Как будто когда-то это был Гарри?

Гарри чувствует себя странно. Он смотрит на Луи, который грызет ногти, и пытается удержать в себе словарный понос.

Потом он вспоминает вчерашний разговор с Найлом.

О боже. Он, наверное, ныл Найлу о своей влюбленности в Луи. А потом, может, и Лиаму, Перри и остальным, кто знает об этом. И тем, кто вообще слушал. Ему кажется, что он помнит, как звонил маме.

Господи.

Все пришло от нуля к ста слишком быстро.

У Гарри может быть травма позвоночника.

 (Он винит в этом Лиама.)

 (Он отправит ему голосовое сообщение с парой ласковых.)

 (Учитывая, что именно он вспомнил эту тему с Луи снова после того, как Гарри успешно засунул ее в дальний уголок своего мозга.)

 (И он влюблен в него.)

 (Спасибо, Лиам.)

Почему это происходит именно с ним? Это ужасно. Влюбляться – это ужасно.

Особенно когда Гарри уверен, что Луи видит в нем лишь друга, иначе что-то бы уже было, верно? Флирт не считается. Луи бы сказал, если бы чувствовал что-то большее, разве нет?

А он не говорил ничего.

Так что… так и есть?

Черт, Гарри не может справиться с этим. Он закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в шее Луи, надеясь, что его запах поможет ему успокоиться. И это помогает. Немножко. Плохо, что так нельзя остаться навсегда.

Ууу, мир. Ты отстойный.

\- Гарри, ты все еще мой любимый мальчик, хорошо? Мой любимый человек в целом, я бы сказал, - заботливо говорит Луи, притягивая Гарри к себе ближе и обнимая, пока сам Гарри вспоминает, что он по пьяни ночью решил сделать.

Он пообещал себе, что расскажет Луи о своих чувствах, но сейчас, лежа рядом с ним, он не думает, что сможет сделать это.

Потому что что, если он не чувствует то же самое? Их дружба просто-напросто закончится. Как они смогут продолжать дружить, если Луи будет знать, что чувствует Гарри, и не чувствовать того же самого?

Гарри не может потерять его. Не может.

\- Я знаю. Ты для меня тоже. Навсегда, - говорит Гарри, подвигая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - улыбается Луи. – И спасибо за такой прекрасный завтрак. Ты прощен.

\- Спасибо, - ухмыляется Гарри.

Луи похлопывает его по ноге, и Гарри пытается не реагировать, хотя все его тело чуть ли не трясется. Он надеется, что Луи не заметит.

\- Ну-ка, давай оденемся и сходим погулять, м? Узнаем получше наш новый район.

\- Хорошо, - улыбается Гарри, поддаваясь руке Луи, которая поглаживает его щеку. Он наблюдает за тем, как Луи снимает свою белую футболку, с ноткой отчаяния. Все нормально. Он справится. Вся эта влюбленность пройдет. И жить с этим можно. Все под контролем. Луи – его лучший друг, в конце концов. С ним и в огонь, и в воду.

В то же время, он будет просто ждать, пока Луи не поймет, что он должен быть с Гарри. Да.

Отличный план.


	4. Chapter 4

– Я не в настроении, – ворчит Гарри, складывая руки на груди и сжимая плечи. Он сидит на плюшевом диванчике в Старбаксе, пытаясь сконцентрировать внимание на успокаивающем аромате кофейных зерен и сладкого сиропа, который смягчает, черт побери, головную боль, от которой он страдает с того момента, как узнал, что безнадежно влюблен в своего лучшего друга.

И, кажется, все знают об этом. Кроме Луи.

Поэтому все просто тип–топ.

– Мне нужно больше кофеина.

– Ты сегодня выпил уже три кружки кофе, Гарри. Ты же не уснешь, – начинает Лиам, потягивая его за ухо.

Верно. Потому что ему нельзя спать. Нельзя, потому что существует постоянная возможность (и разрушающий страх), что Луи может привести Эйдена к ним домой в любой момент, спасибо.

Луи и Гарри не очень удается избегать друг друга в квартире. Это включает в себя то, что Гарри оставляет недоделанный бутерброд на кухне и закрывается в ванной, скрывает очевидность только что приготовленных кексов, хотя по всей квартире разносится запах сливочного масла, избегание местного паба и попытки избегать любыми способами разговоров о _них._

Гарри не в настроении с полпервого ночи пятницы.

Нет. Сейчас Гарри – это каша. Подгоревшая каша, которую невозможно отодрать от кастрюли, и в итоге эту кастрюлю выкидывают и забывают о ней. Это Гарри. Беспорядочный и забытый. Он думает, что Луи даже не заметил его отсутствия. И это еще один удар в сердце. У Луи даже нет времени скучать, потому что он, вероятно, проводит время с кем–то другим.

Но Гарри скучает по Луи.

На самом деле, ужасно скучает. И сейчас он чувствует себя несчастным, смотрит на нераспакованный сэндвич на столе и думает, что он может тут и остаться.

Боже, почему это происходит именно с ним?

Он сорвал обед с Луи и Эйденом этим утром снова, хотя уже два раза переносил его. Сейчас он прячется, пытаясь максимально избегать Луи на этой неделе. Несмотря на то, что живет с ним. Это более сложная задача, чем он думал.

Лиам сидит рядом с Гарри, хотя чуть ли не на нем – Лиам становится милым щенком, когда Гарри расстроен, –  Гарри выглядит удрученно и одиноко, Лиам играет с его волосами. Сейчас он пытается их заплести. У него не очень выходит, честно говоря.

– О, нет, – саркастично говорит Лиам, – конечно, нет, и ты уж точно не ревнуешь Луи к его новому мальчику, верно?

– Скажешь это еще раз – и я столкну тебя с этого дивана.

Гарри холодно смотрит на него, укутываясь лицом еще больше в свой шарф цвета бургунди.

Но Лиам продолжает.

– Как я вообще мог подумать о таком сценарии, когда ты тут сидишь, как человеческое изображение сердитого кота, – закатывает глаза Лиам, беря одну прядь волос Гарри и кладя на его верхнюю губу, как бы делая усы. – Как глупо с моей стороны.

Гарри невпечатленно смотрит на него, глаза слипаются от недосыпа и кошмаров о Луи, внезапно объявляющем, что он переезжает, чтобы выйти замуж и начать новую жизнь без Гарри.

Да, ладно, он накручивает себя, но ему грустно и хочется поныть еще. Он все равно не знает, что делать с этим.

– Ну же, солнышко. Улыбнись, – тыкает в нос Гарри Лиам несколько раз, сжимая щеки и пытаясь заставить его улыбнуться.

Гарри смотрит на него с болью в глазах. Это ужасно.

– Черт побери, – громко вздыхает Лиам, откидывая голову на вельветовую зеленую спинку дивана. Гарри случайно замечает, что у него есть пальто из такой же ткани. Нужно было его взять. Джемпер, в котором он сейчас, слишком тонкий (это джемпер Луи, он пахнет им, и Гарри скучает по нему еще больше), и его пальцы на ногах больше напоминают ледышки сейчас, честно говоря.

– Мне холодно, Лиам, – бормочет он, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

Лиам сразу же достает свое пальто из–под своей попы и накидывает его на скрюченное тело Гарри, подпихивая его под подбородок, обнимает ладонями его лицо и целует в щеку. Лицо Гарри, наконец, расплывается в искренней улыбке. Он очень любит Лиама.

– Лучше? – спрашивает Лиам, отпуская его лицо и нагибается, чтобы взять свою кружку, и делает большой глоток своего латте.

Гарри еще больше улыбается, на щеках виднеются ямочки. Он кивает, его накрывает пальто Лиама из овечьей шкуры, он закрывает глаза, но успевает заметить, как Лиам закатывает свои.

– Честно. Ты как большой ребенок.

Но перед тем, как Гарри успевает возмутиться, все его тело напрягается, а уши пронзает знакомый хриплый смех. Он смотрит на Лиама, как бы прося о помощи, и прячет голову в пальто.

– Пейно, – он слышит радостное приветствие Луи. Гарри прячется еще больше, подгибая свои длинные ноги.

– Что ж, Томмо, – отвечает Лиам, и Гарри слышит ухмылку в его голосе.

– Почему Гарри прячется под твоим пальто? – спрашивает предатель Найл. Ну и что, что они могут видеть его ноги. Найл уже притянул все внимание к Гарри. Придурок.

– Гарри? – говорит Луи, бесцеремонно плюхаясь на его колени и обнимая.

– Уф, – ворчит Гарри, наполовину лежа на диване и моргая, уставившись на Луи, а пальто скатывается на пыльный пол. – Эм, привет, Лу.

– Что ты делаешь под пальто? – усмехается Луи, его улыбка почти ослепляет Гарри, мягкие и нежные кончики пальцев гладят беспорядочные кудри Гарри. Это расслабляет, и Гарри пытается не заснуть. – Тебе нехорошо?

Гарри пытается не пялиться в открытую, но его попытки не увенчиваются успехом, его взгляд падает на четкую и ровную линию губ персикового цвета, обрамленных отросшей щетиной, и, боже, Гарри хочет прижать эти губы к своим и поцеловать, потому что знает, что они бы идеально подошли друг другу.

Однако Гарри лишь уклончиво пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд, когда губы Луи расплываются в ухмылке.

– Неа, все нормально. Просто… развлекаюсь. А ты что делаешь?

На последнем слоге его голос ломается. Черт. Он двигает задницей на сидении, пока не понимает, что нет… Нет. _Нет._   Не двигаться. Двигаться – это очень, очень плохая идея… Спасибо, что у него хотя бы есть пальто.

– Ты себя странно ведешь, – хмурится Луи.

– Я и есть странный.

Луи продолжает смотреть на Гарри, не моргая.

– И вправду, – наконец, говорит он, – и я люблю тебя за это, но ты более странный, чем обычно, – Луи кладет свою маленькую ладошку (о боже, это так мило, черт, он хочет прижать ее к своим губам) на лоб Гарри. Он сразу же поддается прикосновению, хочет, чтобы эти руки трогали его везде, и слегка выдыхает. – Хмм, ты и вправду теплый, – говорит он, убирая кудри, которые свисают на глаза Гарри, за ухо. Гарри сглатывает. – И у тебя щеки красные.

Нет, ну, конечно, у него же под пальто стояк, который требует внимания.

Лиам фыркает, наверное, громче, чем нужно было, его карие глаза расширяются, и он быстро пытается прикрыть все это неубедительным кашлем. Гарри смотрит на него, Лиам резко отводит взгляд и делает вид, что свистит. (Но, черт побери, он даже не умеет свистеть.) _Красные щеки_ , ага.

Луи сидит прямо на _промежности_ Гарри. Конечно, у него красные щеки. Раньше его это так не волновало, но теперь его тело, кожа и мозг гиперуведомлены о каждом чувстве, которое вызывает Луи своими движениями, и это настоящая пытка. Он может начать хныкать в любую секунду. 

Гарри использует пальто Лиама в качестве щита, надеясь, что это все не выглядит слишком очевидно, несмотря на очень очевидный выглядывающий стояк. Черт.

– Ах, наш бедный мальчик грустит, потому что он так–, – начинает умиляться Найл. Гарри посылает в его сторону метафорическую молнию, и его злость сжигает Найла до угольков. Даже Лиам морщится.

Это не получится долго хранить в тайне. Господи.

Найл замечает адресованный ему злой взгляд и сразу же понимает, в чем дело, понимает, что именно Луи говорит, а не Лиам, он сразу же наполовину смеется, наполовину морщится. Найл сжимает губы очень сильно, и это выглядит так, будто ему очень больно.

– Что? Почему? Что случилось? – Луи крутится по сторонам и хмурит брови в беспокойстве, опуская ладони с волос Гарри на его щеки, нежно обнимая.

Дыхание Гарри застревает в горле. Гарри так сильно любит его. Но сейчас он начнет задавать миллион вопросов. Луи начнет задавать правильные вопросы и делать все, чтобы Гарри рассказал правду, как и обычно.

Что он должен ответить?

Он не может сказать ему правду. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Для начала Гарри нужно выяснить, чувствует ли Луи что–то большее, чем платоническое. Ему нужна эта хоть тонкая, но нить надежды.

Луи все еще смотрит на него, ожидая ответа и пытаясь найти хоть какие–то зацепки в его глазах. Он знает Гарри слишком хорошо. И поэтому врать Луи очень сложно.

– Все в порядке, – его голос дергается, – правда.

Луи осматривает его, прищуриваясь.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, – кивает Гарри, пытаясь натянуть улыбку. – Все хорошо. Честно. Просто не выспался.

_Потому что ты не спал в одной кровати со мной с момента нашего переезда, –_ остается несказанным.

– Оу… ладно–, – останавливает себя Луи, понимая, что парни смотрят на него. Найл прочищает горло и жестом указывает на стойку заказов, уходя за мокка фраппе, наверное.

Лиам поднимает свою пустую кружку.

– Я пойду закажу еще. Лу, тебе взять что–нибудь?

– Можно мне чаю, пожалуйста? – отвечает Луи.

Лиам кивает, многозначительно смотря на Гарри и уходя.

– Так что ты говорил? – мурлычет Гарри, пальцами находя талию Луи и перебирая ткань его футболки под джинсовой курткой.

Луи долго смотрит на Гарри, пока тот нежно гладит его.

– Эм, я хотел сказать, почему бы мне не поспать в твоей кровати сегодня? Может, тебе нужно что–то знакомое, чтобы уснуть, м? – он мягко улыбается и слегка умиляется. Гарри это не нравится. Это же Гарри сейчас страдает от влюбленности в него. Почему это Луи внезапно ведет себя так, будто не знает, что делать? – Ну, знаешь, это же все–таки новое место. Может, тебе нужно просто привыкнуть?

Гарри очень быстро кивает.

– Хорошо, да. Может, поможет.

Луи довольно улыбается.

– Хорошо.

– О, и не забывай, сегодня вечер просмотра _Друзей_ , – вспоминает Гарри, улыбаясь.

– Как будто я мог забыть. К тому же, я тебя мало видел на этой неделе, – чуть тише говорит Луи, в его голосе слышна нотка боли и обиды. В груди Гарри накапливается огромный ком вины. – Было бы здорово провести первый настоящий вечер в нашей квартире вместе.

– Я знаю, – улыбается Гарри. – Я скучал по тебе.

– И я по тебе.

Гарри кладет голову на грудь Луи, слушая спокойный и до боли знакомый ритм его сердцебиения. Он пытается отогнать горькие мысли, которые крутятся у него в голове, вроде _может, тогда не меняй меня на своего парня._

На него снова находит чувство вины.

– Ладно, тогда до вечера, да? – говорит Луи, вставая с коленей Гарри, чья рука аккуратно сползает с его бедра. Он сразу же начинает скучать по Луи.

– О, так ты не останешься? – грустно спрашивает Гарри.

– Не могу. У меня встреча с Эйденом, – извиняясь, отвечает Луи и смотрит на Гарри, ожидая его реакции.

– Круто, – сухо говорит Гарри. – Но не опаздывай. Ровно в восемь, молодой человек, – он указывает на него пальцем.

Луи хихикает, обхватывая его палец. Гарри не хочет его отпускать.

– Да, да, – он целует Гарри в щеку и убегает, махая рукой парням на прощание.

– О, класс, а я только что купил ему чай, – дует губы Лиам, отпивая из его кружки сам.

Гарри скользит по дивану, берет пальто Лиама в руки и прячет в нем лицо, а потом понимает, что стояк вроде как прошел.

– Слушай, почему ты просто с ним не поговоришь? Сколько ты будешь еще метаться туда–сюда? – спрашивает Лиам, садясь обратно с новой кружкой в руках.

– Когда я получу хотя бы небольшой намек на то, что Луи чувствует то же самое. До этого момента я буду страдать в тишине и планировать побег из страны, если вдруг случится худшее и Луи бросит меня.

– Он не бросит тебя, идиот, – говорит Найл, обнимая одной рукой Гарри с, да, мокка фраппучино в руках. – Конечно, если ты не станешь ждать до его свадьбы, – фыркает он.

Лиам наклоняется и стучит Найлу по голове скрученной рекламной листовкой. Найл сердито смотрит на него из–за своей трубочки.

Гарри недовольно стонет, скользя еще ниже, пока его колени не сгибаются в неудобном положении, и снова надевает пальто Лиама на голову, сжатый своими бесполезными друзьями. Но он все равно их обнимает.

**

Время давно перевалило за полночь, а Луи все еще не вернулся домой ради их совместного просмотра _Друзей_.

И это попахивает предательством.

Гарри разорился на самое дорогое мороженое с клубничным чизкейком, которое Луи так любит, заказал пиццу, удостоверяясь, что они сделали двойную порцию пепперони для Луи, налил красное вино в огромный бокал и сидел на диване, укутавшись в море пледов, попивая из бокала и терпеливо ожидая возвращения Луи ровно в восемь.

Он всегда возвращается вовремя.

Поэтому где он?

Гарри думал, что, когда они начнут жить вместе, все станет только лучше, уютнее. Потому что это их место, их дом.

Но это первый вечер пятницы, который Луи когда–либо пропускал.

Сказать, что Гарри расстроился, – ничего не сказать. Он укутался в плед, который притащил из комнаты Луи (просто чтобы чувствовать его запах, ведь он так влюблен – Гарри заметил, что он всегда пытался уловить аромат Луи везде… ой), и выпил уже больше половины бутылки, когда на часах было полдевятого, – а Луи _все еще_ не было.

Гарри захныкал, жуя прохладный кусок пиццы, он практически запихивал его внутрь.

По телевизору шел четвертый сезон _Друзей_ , Гарри бездумно пялился в экран, он не мог даже немножко смеяться над лучшими сценами, даже в его любимой серии, где они _проигрывают квартиру_.

Гарри написал Луи пять раз и два позвонил. Оба звонка были перенаправлены к автоответчику, но Гарри не был готов удостаивать Луи еще одного сообщения, когда тот все–таки ответил, потому что Гарри был ужасно взбешен.

Видите, Гарри был изначально взволнован, потому что Луи обычно дает ему знать, когда уже едет домой.

Когда прошел час, и Луи все еще не связался с ним, он был готов обыскивать улицы и больницы.

Потому что неважно, чем он занят, Луи всегда подает знак, что он доступен и жив. В любом случае, это всего лишь одна пятница в месяц. Луи пропускал ее всего два раза за три года. Один раз – на втором курсе университета, когда Луи позвали на свадьбу, и в прошлом году, когда он пил весь день после проваленного интервью, что Гарри весь вечер просто наблюдал, как Луи рвало каждый час. (У его кровати стояло ведро, и он обнимал Луи сзади, засыпая под его громкий храп).

Но когда Луи все–таки написал сообщение, его текст был таким:

_Прости, у меня с Эйденом поменялись планы. Я заглажу вину, обещаю. Оставь мне немного пиццы? Хх_

Что?

Оставить ему немного гребаной пиццы?

После того, как он просто променял его на своего парня?

Ни за что в жизни. Гарри хотел бросить свой телефон в стену со всей силы, но не сделал этого. Он слишком дорогой.

Вместо этого Гарри засовывает в рот столько пиццы, сколько может, пока ему не становится плохо (потому что Луи всегда делится с ним, и он не может закончить ее сам), поэтому он сдается и оставляет ему чуть меньше половины. (Конечно, потому что он бы все равно оставил.)

Поэтому Гарри сейчас ворочается в кровати с ушибленным сердцем и по–настоящему ушибленной рукой (он врезался в холодильник, когда думал, что Луи может привести Эйдена домой), и к черту жизнь Гарри, он только что услышал, как входная дверь открылась.

Он замирает, когда слышит приглушенный голос, или голоса? Луи и, вероятно, Эйдена, они не так уж и тихо проходят на кухню мимо спальни Гарри, и он умрет, если начнет в голове представлять, как Луи и Эйден делают _это,_ и пицца и вино внезапно очень близки, чтобы вырваться наружу.

Он не может в это поверить. Луи привел его домой? Он привел этого ублюдка _домой_. Когда знает, что Гарри тоже дома? О боже. Они будут заниматься сексом. Пока Гарри спит. Этого не может быть. Чем Гарри заслужил такое?

Гарри хочет закричать, сжимая в руках подушку, он сдерживается, чтобы не пойти туда и не выгнать их к чертовой матери.

Ни за что в жизни ему нельзя сегодня оставаться здесь, не тогда, когда они в комнате напротив будут заниматься неизвестно чем.

Это худшая пытка, которой Луи предавал Гарри, даже не осознавая этого.

Гарри утыкается лицом в подушку, отчаянно пытаясь думать о чем–то другом, чем–нибудь невинном и чистом, например, котятах и малышах, но из–за настойчивого шепота, раздающегося с кухни, Гарри фыркает и встает с кровати, вздрагивая, когда голые стопы касаются холодного пола. Он роется в своей одежде и надевает толстовку, одевает ноги в пару спортивных штанов, берет телефон и натягивает шапку на голову.

Почему это именно его жизнь? Гарри скоро взорвется.

Он осторожно на носочках подходит к двери и максимально тихо открывает ее, молясь, что он сможет быстро ухватить кроссовки и сбежать незамеченным, его виски наливаются кровью из–за ревности и недоверчивости к происходящему.

Когда Гарри бросает взгляд на кухню, пытаясь пробраться к входной двери, Луи выходит из ванной, разговаривая по телефону, его щеки красные, а челка слегка влажная от пота, зрачки расширены, голубой радужки почти не видно.

Он явно нетрезвый, его баланс нарушен, а движения невнимательные.

Гарри стоит на месте, просто наблюдая за ним, пока Луи явно не понимает, что Гарри стоит в паре метров. Луи вытирает глаза, и он… плачет? Луи _плачет_. Мысли Гарри сразу же фокусируются на его мальчике, и он хмурит брови в непонимании.

– Эй, что случилось? – быстро спрашивает Гарри, позволяя беспокойству охватить его конечности, мозг и существование в целом.

Потому что Луи расстроен.

И, кажется, Эйдена здесь нет.

Фух.

Луи поднимает голову и просто смотрит на Гарри своими стеклянными глазами.

– Обними меня, пожалуйста, – всхлипывает он, но это звучит так, будто он просто ноет, поэтому Гарри понимает, что то, что случилось, не настолько серьезное.

Очевидно, Гарри не нужно повторять дважды. Он сразу же подходит к Луи, крепко притягивая его к себе и обнимая за талию.

– Эй, что случилось, милый?

Луи подпрыгивает и оборачивает ноги вокруг него, холодные руки прижимаются к спине Гарри, и он всхлипывает ему в шею.

Сердце Гарри, вероятно, усеяно синяками. Оно похоже на разлагающийся персик коричневатого цвета и больше не может качать кровь.

– Тшш, все хорошо, – бормочет Гарри в его волосы, Луи цепляется еще крепче, будто не сможет стоять на ногах. – Хочешь поговорить об этом? – в ответ Луи фыркает ему в шею. – Ладно, тогда пойдем в кровать? Принести воды?

– У меня есть бутылка, – бормочет Луи, что Гарри едва слышит его. – Не хочу говорить об этом.

– Хорошо, возьмем ее в мою комнату, да? – Гарри берет бутылку с тумбы в кухне и идет в спальню, пытаясь не волноваться за Луи слишком сильно. Ему просто нравится заботиться о нем, и он гордится тем фактом, что Луи всегда придет к нему в первую очередь. – Ну же, мы ляжем, хорошо укутаемся и будем спать три дня подряд, да? Никто нас не побеспокоит. Это будем только мы. Ты и я.

Луи снова лениво ворчит. Гарри кажется, что это ворчание имеет хороший подтекст.

Они доходят до комнаты Гарри, и уговаривает Луи залезть под одеяло. Луи надевает одну из серых худи Гарри, рукава которой полностью закрывают ладошки, и ложится, утыкаясь в Гарри, который протягивает свою руку на подушке. Он крепко обнимает его и практически накрывает их с головой, даря ощущение тепла и безопасности, и целует Луи в висок.

– Спокойной ночи, Лу, – хрипит Гарри, когда Луи кладет ладонь ему на грудь. – Люблю тебя, – шепчет он ему в волосы, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке Луи, и от этих слов на душе становится невероятно больно.

Луи выдыхает что–то неразборчивое в плечо Гарри. А может, Гарри это придумал, но Луи все равно засыпает, обнимая Гарри всеми конечностями.


	5. Chapter 5

После очередной ночи с ненормальным режимом сна и неспособностью думать о чем-то ином, как свои чувства, Гарри просыпается в холодной квартире, а к его спине практически приклеен нежный Луи, чье дыхание щекочет шею Гарри.

Даже быть рядом с Луи становится пыткой. Когда Гарри просто смотрит на него, его дыхание перехватывает, а Луи даже не догадывается о том, что происходит у Гарри в голове.

В груди Гарри не только безжалостная и ноющая боль, которая буквально разрывает его внутренности на части, которая заставляет его скучать по Луи, даже когда он лежит рядом, и их пальцы переплетены… в его груди еще и желание. Можно даже сказать страсть.

Гарри хочет.

Очень, очень _хочет_.

Из-за того, что в данный момент Гарри ужасно возбужден, ему отчаянно хочется потереться о промежность Луи, чтобы понять, возбужден ли он тоже.

Отлично. Просто прекрасно.

Конечно, это, наверное, из-за биологических особенностей (очень редко он просыпается без ноющего стояка), а еще он почти не спал этой ночью, а Луи с ним в кровати впервые с момента из переезда.

Сопоставляя это с осознанием окружающей его влюбленности… ладно. Возможно, это все еще из-за биологии, но Гарри хочется умереть.

Как вообще он должен встать с кровати, не разбудив Луи? Луи, который спит очень чувствительно. И так, чтобы Луи не заметил очевидный бугорок в его боксерах.

Разумеется, они множество раз просыпались вместе.

И это, да. Сейчас Гарри понимает, насколько это странно, учитывая, что они должны быть лишь друзьями.

Гарри уверен, что друзья вообще-то не должны спать в одной кровати.

Но в то же время Луи и Гарри всегда были чуточку ближе нежели друзья. Лучшие друзья, да. Но даже больше этого. Они всегда идеально подходили друг другу. Между ними всегда все было легко, несложно, нежно.

А сейчас…

Сложнее уже некуда.

Гарри уже упоминал, что хочет похоронить себя заживо?

Так и произойдет, если Луи проснется и увидит, как на Гарри повлияло то, что они просто держались за руки во сне.

Все становится еще хуже, когда Луи ворочается и скользит рукой вниз Гарри, очень близко к месту, где его до боли возбужденный член прижимается к животу.

А еще на Гарри давит то, что он не знает, когда стоит спросить о причине вчерашних слез, и он просто молится, чтобы они были не из-за того, что Луи хотел бы оказаться в другом месте или с _другим_ человеком.

Боль. Она обжигает.

До этого все было так просто, все было привычным, он делал многие вещи, даже не задумываясь, а сейчас даже просто заговорить с Луи – колоссальная проблема.

Почему быть влюбленным в своего лучшего друга так сложно?

Разве это не должно было быть просто? Раз уж оба человека знают друг друга вдоль и поперек?

Для Гарри, судя по всему, нет.

Потому что Вселенная подготовила для него личную вендетту с вовлечением любви.

 (Это потому что Гарри наступил на ту бедную лягушку и раздавил ее до смерти, да? Богини природы прокляли Гарри, чтобы он никогда не смог быть со своим принцем. Черт. Почему шестилетний Гарри не мог быть поосторожнее?)

 (Ему нужно было скинуть вину на Джемму… хотя если они и так все видят… но это было случайно!)

 (Бедный Фрэнк. Он дал ему имя. Устроил похоронную церемонию. Это же считается за что-то?)

 (Возможно, Гарри все еще немного пьяный.)

 (Либо это, либо любовь сводит его с ума.)

Гарри аккуратно отодвигается от тела Луи, перекатываясь на спину на своей стороне матраса.

Луи ворочается. Черт.

Гарри натягивает на себя одеяло, надеясь, что закрыл всю свою невинность, прочищая горло и поднимая голову. Луи открывает глаза, часто моргая.

\- Хэй, - хрипло говорит он.

\- Хэй, - улыбается Гарри и… это слишком. Это попросту слишком для него. Эти пушистые волосы и дергающиеся веки, пробуждающийся голубой в его глазах, то, как он зевает в свой маленький кулачок. Сердце Гарри неугомонно бьется в его груди, в горле сухо, а внизу очень некомфортно.

И это ни разу не помогает всей ситуации.

Он мог бы просто пойти в ванную, объяснив тем, что у него «утренний стояк», но его лицо будет буквально кричать _виноват_.

Потому что в этот раз это абсолютно точно вина Луи.

В его голове только Луи.

Луи. Луи. Луи.

Луи ворочается в кровати, придвигаясь ближе к Гарри.

О боже. Гарри только что отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние, а Луи сокращает его снова.

Между ними повисает тишина.

\- Итак… ты хочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь или… - пытается Гарри начать непринужденно, но в итоге его голос дрожит. Он не хочет знать ответа, не то что бы он не может позволить своему сердцу услышать это, но если Луи был по-настоящему расстроен прошлой ночью, то Гарри хочет исправить это. Очень хочет.

Гарри пальцами убирает челку со лба Луи, желая, чтобы его эрекция спала. Но поглаживание Луи делает все еще хуже.

Холодные пальцы ног Луи прижимаются к голени Гарри. Он смотрит на него снизу, потому что его подбородок лежит на плече Гарри.

\- А _ты_?

Гарри пожимает плечами. Ему никогда не удается притвориться, что его ничего не беспокоит. Луи всегда видит присутствие проблемы и спрашивает, что не так.

\- Ну, не о чем-то конкретном. Я просто подумал, вдруг ты хочешь?

В воздухе снова повисает странное напряжение. Гарри нервничает, перебирая пальцами волосы Луи.

Боже, почему это так тяжело?

Но Гарри даже не успевает заполнить тишину и сойти с ума от безнадежных влюбленных мыслей, потому что внезапно Луи говорит:

\- Прости, Гарри, - тихо и искренне, что это задевает Гарри изнутри.

Ему хочется прижать Луи к себе, обнимать, заботиться о нем.

Но он делал все это раньше.

Он думал обо всем этом раньше.

Просто сейчас он знает о своих собственных чувствах.

\- За что? – Гарри поглаживает лоб Луи, хмурясь.

\- За то, что пропустил вчерашний вечер. Это было дерьмово с моей стороны. Как я вообще мог забыть. Отругай меня. Правда, прости, что я пропустил наш вечер, Гарри, - Луи утыкается лицом в его шею.

Из груди Гарри издается легкий смех.

\- Луи, все хорошо, правда.

Луи непонимающе смотрит на него.

\- Ладно, может, я немного загрустил, - брови Луи взлетают вверх. – Ладно. Нет. Я расстроился, - Луи выдыхает, виновато опуская глаза. Гарри берет его за руку. – Но я же не могу тебя держать при себе каждую пятницу, верно? Я же не твой парень, да? – тихо спрашивает Гарри.

Луи смотрит в глаза Гарри, его выражение лица нечитаемое, а потом снова отводит взгляд.

\- Это же лишь одна пятница в месяц, - вздыхает он. – Суть в том, что… я напился вчера. Кое-что случилось. Секреты раскрылись. Я разлил много алкоголя на пол и на себя. И это было, мягко говоря, не очень, - усмехается Луи.

Секреты?

\- А почему ты напился? Думаю, вряд ли от радости, - Гарри держится изо всех сил, и ему очень не хочется услышать сплетни о личной жизни Луи.

\- Я, эм… я больше с Эйденом.

Ох.

\- Ох.

\- Все нормально, я в порядке, - сразу же говорит Луи. – Правда. Он мне все равно не очень нравился, - улыбается он. Странно, но это кажется искренним, и Луи сжимает два пальца Гарри.

Внутренности Гарри похожи на желе, но он продолжает. И не все понимает.

\- Хорошо, но… почему ты тогда был так расстроен, когда пришел домой?

\- Потому что я столкнулся с неизбежной правдой. Слишком много думал о некоторых… вещах. И о том, что мне не стоит делать со всем этим, чтобы не сделать еще хуже.

Гарри хмурится и не понимает еще больше. У Луи есть кто-то еще? Или это связано с работой?

\- Звучит угрожающе. Поделишься?

\- Неа. По крайней мере, пока, - улыбается он.

\- Ох, ладно, - расстроенно отвечает Гарри.

\- Но скоро, думаю. Может быть. Если осмелюсь.

\- Вообще ты самый смелый человек, которого я знаю, Луи, поэтому точно осмелишься. Даже если тебе понадобится на это время. Я же здесь, ты знаешь. Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно.

\- Конечно, и ты тоже можешь. Всегда. Люблю тебя, - шепчет Луи.

\- Я знаю. И я тебя люблю, - Гарри утыкается носом в плечо Луи.

Жаль, что Гарри не может следовать своему собственному совету.

К счастью, его стояк уже ушел.

\- Хорошо, - Луи неуверенно смотрит на него, и Гарри целует его нос, улыбаясь, когда Луи хихикает от этого, и у его глаз появляются морщинки.

Может, ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы рассказать это сейчас. Что стоит на пути, кроме нервов Гарри?

Хотя, во-первых, ему нужно поговорить с парнями для моральной поддержки. На случай, если все пойдет совсем плохо. Всегда лучше быть подготовленным.

**

Проходит несколько дней, в течение которых Луи не упоминает человека с именем на букву «Э» ни разу. Для Гарри это хорошо, за исключением того, что Луи был немного подавленным. Но вообще, да. Конечно, Луи будет не в лучшем настроении. Он снова одинок. И Гарри до сих пор не знает, кто из них кого бросил, но Луи сказал, что он в порядке, и звучало это убедительно.

Но не только из-за этого Гарри непонимающе морщил нос в последние дни.

Потому что каждый раз, когда Гарри подвигается ближе утром, чтобы обняться, или лениво кладет голову на его плечо, когда они смотрят телевизор, или когда Гарри протягивает ложку с только что приготовленным соусом, чтобы попробовать, лицо Луи сразу же становится слегка испуганным, и он пытается изменить тему разговора, одергивается, будто обжегся, и быстро убегает из комнаты под каким-нибудь предлогом.

Это сбивает с толку.

Это странно.

Честно говоря, это не из-за того, что Луи ведет себя очень тихо, а в большей степени из-за того, что он избегает тактильных контактов вообще. Будто они никогда не касались друг друга до этого. И Гарри понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Ему стоит переживать? Обижаться? Расстраиваться?

Он расстроен.

И он переживает. Очень.

Потому что Гарри не понимает, чем заслужил такое поведение. Ему просто хочется быть рядом с Луи, быть с ним, делать все или ничего, как и обычно.

Сейчас же все изменилось, Гарри в растерянности, он не знает, что делать, говорить или как себя вести рядом с ним.

\- Эй, Лу? – неуверенно говорит Гарри, загружая посудомоечную машину (Луи помог ее почистить, а такое случается только когда он чувствует себя виноватым, а это заставляет переживать, но пока что Гарри не жалуется), его взгляд сосредоточен на Луи и его ладони, лежащей на кухонной поверхности. Он листает что-то в телефоне, ничего не говоря, с хмурым лицом.

Это очень тревожит. Что-то явно не так.

Луи мычит в ответ, не отрывая глаз от экрана телефона, на секунду он хмурит брови, но потом снова расслабляется.

\- Что ты сделал с моим противным лучшим другом? – шутит Гарри с ленивой улыбкой на лице.

\- Прошу прощения, - шокировано поднимает взгляд Луи. – Забери свои слова обратно. Я очаровательный, - ухмылка расплывается на его лице.

Гарри улыбается.

\- Спорно.

\- Да как ты смеешь! – Луи открывает жестяную коробку с чайными пакетиками, стоящую на полке, и начинает высыпать их на голову Гарри. Тот, в свою очередь, хихикает, пытаясь увернуться.

\- Ой, подожди. Я об этом не подумал, - морщится Луи, осматривая количество пакетиков на кухонном полу. – Какая трата чая. Мне стыдно за себя.

Гарри выдыхает, одновременно посмеиваясь.

\- Здесь всего пять пакетиков, Лу.

\- Пять – это очень много, Гарольд!

Гарри продолжает восхищенно смотреть на него, хихикая, и Луи впервые за последние четыре дня так широко улыбается.

Но, конечно же, Гарри нужно вмешаться и все испортить.

\- Что ж, уже скучаешь по свиданиям? – бормочет он, сверля глазами кухонное полотенце в своих руках. Он поднимает взгляд ровно в тот момент, когда улыбка Луи исчезает с лица, а тело заметно напрягается. – Луи? – морщится Гарри. – Что такое? Я знаю, что что-то не так, и, поправь меня, если я говорю неправду, но это не из-за Эйдена.

Луи вздыхает.

\- Это связано с тем, что ты сказал мне на днях?

Луи вгрызается зубами в свою нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд.

\- Давай сходим развеемся, - внезапно говорит Луи, стул, с которого он встает, издает громкий скрип. Он забирает полотенце из рук Гарри и тянет парня за собой, идя к вешалкам, где висят их пальто.

\- Сейчас? – Гарри непонимающе моргает. – Луи, сегодня же среда.

\- Я не имею в виду в клуб или что-то такое. Давай просто прогуляемся. Просто ты и я. Возьмем кофе. Старбакс же работает до восьми, верно?

\- Эм. Вроде да.

Гарри позволяет рукам Луи вести себя, надеть на него пальто и замотать шарф вокруг шеи, Луи начинает глазами искать ботинки, но Гарри останавливает его, смеясь.

\- Луи, я могу сам обуться.

\- О, да, - усмехается он, и еще щеки заливаются румянцем, когда он натягивает свою куртку и надевает ботинки на шнуровке.

По крайней мере, Луи пытается вернуть их к нормальной фазе.

Маленькие победы.

Через час Гарри сидит, прижимая к себе колени, на грязной земле в ближайшем парке, его нос замерз, и зубы стучат друг о друга, а взгляд прикован к мальчику слева от него.

Луи лежит на спине в куче листьев на газоне. На влажном и грязном газоне. А еще на улице темно. И страшно. Их дыхание выходит из носа в виде тумана, а губы уже синеют. На улице до такой степени холодно.

Рядом с Гарри сидит Луи, его шапочка косо надета на голову, та самая, которую он выпросил у Гарри, когда они искали подарки сестрам (и Гарри) в магазине женских аксессуаров. Эта шапочка розовая с милым пушистым помпоном сверху, и Луи в ней выглядит так очаровательно, так мягко, уютно и по-детски, но глаза, светящиеся дурачеством, выдают его, и Гарри думает, что Луи, наверное, самый классный человек, которого он знает.

\- Посмотри, как ты круто выглядишь. Прямо звезда с этим розовым помпоном. Шикарно, - говорит Гарри, и его щеки уже болят от долгих улыбок.

\- Успокойся, - застенчиво протягивает Луи, мотая головой и лениво поправляя челку.

Но ведь он правда классный. Это первое, о чем Гарри подумал, когда впервые увидел Луи. Потом уже Гарри понял, что Луи еще и потрясающий, невероятно красивый и похож на живого Питер Пэна, а потом до него дошло, что Луи один из самых, если не самый милый человек, которого он встречал.

Можно с уверенностью заявить, что Луи произвел фантастическое первое впечатление на Гарри, которое продлилось очень долго. Поэтому вообще теперешняя стадия Гарри не должна быть для него сюрпризом. Где-то глубоко в душе Гарри знал, что в конце концов влюбится в Луи.

Он просто надеется, что Луи тоже нравится эта идея.

\- Ты уверен, что ты хочешь быть здесь? – ухмыляется Гарри, хотя в его животе сидит что-то тяжелое и заставляет его нервничать. – Я не совсем это имел в виду, когда говорил, что хотел повеселиться, - в Гарри снова вселяется тоска.

Но он избавляется от своих тяжелых мыслей, когда чувствует, как рука Луи игриво толкает его плечо. Гарри сразу же расслабляется, и улыбка расплывается по его лицу.

\- Ой! Ничего подобного, - хмурится Луи. – Слушай сюда, мистер Кудрявые Локоны, - он хватает онемевшую от холода руку Гарри, и от этого по всей коже Гарри разносятся горячие вспышки. – Я не хочу сейчас быть нигде, кроме как здесь, хочу лежать среди этих грязных и мокрых листьев в темноте и холоде, - Луи раздраженно дрыгается в листьях, над его лицом облако пара от дыхания. Гарри убежден, что если бы он всматривался дольше, то увидел бы, что дыхание Луи создано из звездной пыли, - и чувствовать, как листья прилипают к моей заднице, - Гарри легко смеется. Его глаза, наверное, сияют красными сердечками, - а не где-то еще. Понял? – Гарри кивает, широко улыбаясь. – И, прошу прощения, я просто замечательно провожу время.

Гарри застенчиво улыбается.

\- Эй. У меня есть ты, у тебя есть я. Да? – подталкивает его Луи. – Команда мечты?

Гарри снова кивает, но уже медленнее, черты его лица смягчаются.

\- Всегда. Ты со мной застрял. Сойдет?

Луи делает вид, что думает, хмыкая.

\- Ммм, да, думаю, сойдет, - вздыхает Луи, симулируя раздражение, а потом подмигивает.

\- Хорошо, - улыбается Гарри.

\- Пойдем, - Луи встает, стряхивая все листья с отвращенным лицом. Гарри смеется и протягивает руки Луи, чтобы тот помог ему встать.

\- Это была твоя идея, безумец ты.

\- Да ладно, ты любишь меня.

\- Да, люблю, - тихо соглашается Гарри.

Луи поднимает глаза, рассматривая Гарри как-то иначе, и его губы дергаются.

\- Ну, конечно же. Как иначе? Я же лучше всех и вся.

\- Это моя фишка, - надувает губы Гарри.

\- Я просто слишком много времени провожу с тобой, - вздрагивает Луи.

\- Замерз?

\- Неа, просто подумал о превращении в длинноволосого пирата, который восхищается цветочками.

\- Эй! – Гарри слегка толкает его ногу, сбивая его равновесие. Луи хватает Гарри за предплечье и притягивает к себе. Они оба хихикают, покачиваясь на месте.

Их лица почти соприкасаются, а тела стремятся друг к другу, и это похоже на орбиту: будто они Солнце и Луна.

И это правда. Гарри – Луи, а Луи - его Солнце, и Гарри зависим от его света, он нуждается в нем и хочет его так сильно, что боится, что обожжется, если будет слишком близко.

Но Гарри совсем не возражает.

Он чувствует себя опьяненным.

\- Ты знаешь, что Лиам думает, что мы создали пакт? – невзначай заявляет Гарри. И зачем?

\- Какой еще пакт? – любопытно спрашивает Луи.

\- Он думает, что если мы оба будем одиноки в двадцать восемь, то выйдем замуж друг за друга.

На лице Луи появляется широчайшая улыбка.

\- Серьезно? – выдыхает он. – Когда тебе будет двадцать восемь или мне?

\- Тебе, - кивает Гарри.

\- Почему? – усмехается Луи.

\- Потому что это раньше.

\- О, я понял, - улыбается Луи, и его глаза сверкают. Гарри не может отвести взгляд. – Ты такой отчаянный, да? Выйдешь за меня замуж, м, Стайлс?

\- Сто процентов. Я уже поменял личную информацию в банке на «Гарри Эдвард Стайлс-Томлинсон».

Луи хихикает в ответ. И, может, потому что у Гарри кружится голова от одной только мысли быть замужем за Луи, и он чувствует себя смелее из-за его положительной реакции, его приоткрытые губы приближаются чуть ближе к Луи.

Гарри хочет увлажнить его губы, смягчить их, попробовать на вкус, пока его собственные не станут болеть и распухать, он качается на этой электрической волне между ними, хотя в данный момент на улице холоднее, чем в Арктике.

Ему так спокойно и легко рядом с Луи.

Гарри немного хочется потереться носами, и он это делает.

\- Ты только что дал мне эскимосский поцелуй?

\- Да.

Луи хмыкает, его глаза блестят, и этот розовый помпон не дает Гарри покоя.

\- Ты милый.

\- А ты самый милый.

\- Но это ведь не у меня ямочки.

\- Вообще-то, у тебя тоже. Я тебе подарил одну. Вот, - Гарри нежно тыкает в щеку Луи, - здесь.

\- Ты такой-, - Луи начинает хихикать, утыкаясь головой в шею Гарри.

Гарри не может перестать улыбаться как идиот. Ему кажется, будто он выкурил тонну марихуаны, ему настолько кружится голова, он буквально летает по воздуху. Луи одурманивает его мысли, и Гарри не хочет спускаться с небес на землю.

\- Невероятный? Потрясающий? Очаровательный? До безумия красивый? – драматично перечисляет Гарри, откидывая голову назад.

\- Да, все вышеперечисленное, скромняшка, - он касается лица Гарри, аккуратно проводя большими пальцами по замерзшим щекам. Каждое движение кончиков пальцев Луи оставляет огненное пламя на коже, потом они медленно передвигаются к шее, рисуя там круги. Улыбка Луи смягчается, а взгляд падает на губы Гарри.

Сердце Гарри застревает где-то в горле.

Луи собирается поцеловать его? Или хотя бы думает об этом? Это сейчас произойдет?

О, пожалуйста, боже.

Гарри хочет поцеловать его. Ему нужно поцеловать его.

Гарри теряет чувство времени, голова шумит, он не сводит глаз с приоткрытых губ Луи. Он медленно начинает приближаться, все сомнения в его мыслях улетучились, пальцы бродят по линии челюсти Луи, чьи голубые глаза не моргают, а руки вот-вот готовы притянуть Гарри ближе за воротник пальто. И тут телефон Луи звенит.

Это самый громкий звук, который он слышал.

\- Оставь, - резко говорит Гарри.

Луи не слушается – он лишь усмехается и достает телефон из кармана джинсов.

Гарри хочет умереть и сглатывает свои жалкие капризы.

\- Оу, - уныло произносит Луи.

\- Что?

\- Это Эйден.

Нет.

\- И что там? – спрашивает Гарри как бы из любопытства. Хотя ему совсем неинтересно, он готов закричать на весь парк.

Гарри почти поцеловал Луи. Луи, возможно, был готов поцеловать его тоже. Этого не может быть. Не сейчас. К черту Эйдена.

\- Он хочет встретиться. Говорит, что скучает по мне.

\- Нет, - выдыхает Гарри.

Луи поворачивает голову и встречается со взглядом Гарри, непонимающе моргая.

\- Что? – его голос звучит странно.

Гарри не хочет отмечать, что его тон полон надежды, потому что с чего бы Луи должно понравиться это детское поведение Гарри?

Но он полон надежды?

\- Оставь. Не отвечай ему. Если бы ты был тем, кого он хочет, он бы тебя оставил при себе, разве нет?

Его голос звучит ломко и слегка обиженно.

Луи просто смотрит.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

\- Прости, но неважно, ты его бросил или он тебя… он должен был бороться за тебя. Как кто-то мог вообще не побороться за _тебя_? Как кто-то мог бы тебя не хотеть?

Луи продолжает смотреть.

\- Что, если он хочет загладить свою вину? – спрашивает Луи удивленным голосом, будто он даже не слушает.

Гарри выдыхает, облако пара летает перед ним. Он и Луи стоят все еще близко друг к другу, и Гарри все еще хочется сократить каждый сантиметр расстояния между ними.

Гарри хочет прижаться телом к телу Луи, хочет узнать то, как дергается его дыхание, как он звучит в наиболее уязвимые моменты, как бьется его сердце, когда они двигаются в такт и каждый миллиметр их тел соприкасается, а розовые губы оставляют поцелуи на каждом дюйме его шелковой кожи.

В один момент все снова кажется таким далеким.

\- Я бы сказал, что уже слишком поздно. У него был шанс, - отвечает Гарри. Он берет Луи за руку, и, когда тот ничего не отвечает, просто притягивает его к себе. – Пойдем домой, да?

Домой. Их дом.

Правда, неважно, где они живут.

Луи – это все равно дом Гарри. Он. Луи. И Гарри уверен, что он тоже дом для Луи.

\- Да, хорошо, - шепчет Луи, все еще смотря на него. Гарри держит его за руку всю дорогу до дома, и Луи ни разу не пытается убрать ее.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Честно, да. Честно, я бы поставил нужды Лиама выше своих эротических снов о том, как провести день с Бэкхемом, и, на самом деле, я обижен, что ты сомневаешься в моей преданности, Найл, - говорит Луи, выпячивая бедро, аккуратно держа кружку своими изящными пальцами и возмущенно смотря на Найла, который лежит на диване в квартире Гарри и Луи, обнимая одну из пушистых подушек Гарри.

\- Да ладно, ты бы кинул Лиама как только узнал, что у тебя есть шанс встретить Бэкхема.

\- Прости, но я бы на все пошел ради Лиама, - пищит он, наклоняясь и обнимая Лиама за плечи.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - улыбается Лиам, прижимаясь к Луи и поднимая на него взгляд.

Луи всегда был их лидером, и они всегда радостно следовали его пути.

\- Но на смертельную пулю я бы не согласился, нет. Может, только легкий синяк на руке-

Лиам обиженно открывает рот и отодвигается от Луи, который мило хихикает в свою кружку.

\- О, спасибо, _приятель_ , - фыркает Лиам.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Лиам, - с сарказмом отвечает Луи.

Гарри пытается сдержать смех, но Луи замечает его взгляд, когда уходит в свою комнату, и подмигивает ему, отчего улыбка Гарри сразу же сползает с лица, и он неудобно ерзает в кресле, а дыхание будто перехватило (потому что Луи выглядит очень красиво и горячо сегодня).

Ну, или каждый день.

Помогите ему. Гарри страдает.

Он замечает, что вокруг абсолютная тишина, и, когда поднимает голову, замечает, что Найл и Лиам смотрят именно на него.

\- О, Гарри, ну же, просто скажи ему, - надувает губы Найл. – Это может быть подарком мне на день рождения от тебя.

\- Что? – возмущается Гарри. – Твой день рождения был почти два месяца назад, и я подарил тебе подарок.

\- Блендер, Гарри? – Найл невпечатленно поворачивает голову.

\- Неблагодарный поганец, - Гарри скрещивает руки на груди. – Луи бы понравилось. А даже если нет, он бы соврал. Потому что так делают все-

\- Бойфренды, - заканчивает за него предложение Найл.

\- Или мужья, - встревает в разговор Лиам.

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать в свою защиту, но в этот момент приходит Луи и садится рядом с ним, утыкаясь носом в его шею и вдыхая запах кожи.

Он сейчас упадет в обморок сидя.

Гарри намеренно игнорирует ухмылку на лице Найла и отпивает пиво, переключая канал на телевизоре, где какую-то «знаменитость» тошнит от какой-то зеленой жидкости.

\- Что с лицом? – спрашивает Луи, тыкая пальцем в щеку Гарри.

\- Что?

\- Твое лицо? Хмурый хмуряшка, - говорит Луи низким голосом, пытаясь отразить так напуганное и нервное выражение лица Гарри.

\- Ничего, - бормочет он.

\- О, да, «ничего», - саркастично хмыкает Луи. – Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - хнычет Гарри, отталкивая Луи и убирая его пальцы со своей талии. – Отстань, - просит он, - я хочу взять еще выпить.

\- Ох, ладно, я принесу. Еще один розовый домашний коктейль для принцессы? – улыбается он, придерживая пальцем подбородок Гарри.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - бормочет Гарри, все еще хмурясь.

\- Одна нога здесь, другая – там, - припевает Луи, уходя.

\- О, Господи, Гарри. Я скажу ему, если ты этого не сделаешь, - выдыхая, говорит Лиам, вставая с дивана, и Гарри цепляется за его бедра.

\- Даже не смей, Лиам Джеймс Пейн!

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – кричит Луи с кухни.

\- Ничего, просто Лиам снова нелестно отзывается о моей бандане, - врет Гарри. Лиам издает обиженный звук.

Гарри садится обратно, отказываясь разговаривать до конца вечера и думая, когда именно он _должен_ что-то сказать. Он не может жить так постоянно. Рано или поздно ему придется поведать Луи о своих настоящих чувствах.

Гарри улыбается, когда замечает, что Луи снова смотрит на него, а его пальцы вырисовывают кружочки на лопатке Гарри. Внезапно гипотеза, что Луи чувствует то же самое, не кажется такой уж и выдуманной.

Он надеется на это.

**

\- Я не ревную. Нечего ревновать уже, - в третий раз утверждает Гарри, прижимая свой подбородок к груди и сжимая в кулаке подушку, лениво смотря телевизор. – Он ему больше не нравится.

Найл удивленно приподнимает бровь.

\- Звучит именно так, как сказал бы тот, кто ревнует, - бормочет он, раскидывая крошки на черную футболку Гарри.

\- Ты закончил? – вздыхает Гарри, прижимая подушку ближе к груди и кладя голову на другую. Он слышит, что в заднем кармане штанов звонит его телефон, но он слишком вялый в этот момент, тревога бежит по его венам, а в мозгу все еще присутствуют отголоски вчерашней водки с лаймом.

Постоянная мантра «Луи» в его голове – это все, о чем он может думать. Это не хорошо для здоровья. Луи занял значительную часть его мозга еще с момента их встречи, но сейчас он теряет аппетит, не может спать, в груди болит, будто это что-то хроническое. Иногда становится тяжело дышать. Может, ему стоит сходить к врачу. Проверка симптомов в интернете всегда выдает худшие сценарии.

\- Будь добрее ко мне. Мне кажется, я умираю, Найл, - бормочет он.

\- Это еще только разминка, приятель. Ты должен ему что-то сказать, я не шучу, - Найл смотрит на него, жуя свой ролл. Гарри нехорошо от этого запаха сыра. – Хватит уже закупоривать все это. Просто поговори с ним, в конце-то концов.

\- Что? – Гарри поднимает руку и хлопает ей по подушке. – Что я должен ему сказать, Найл? «О, кстати, причина, по которой я так странно себя веду насчет твоих отношений, - это потому что я, черт побери, влюблен в тебя и бью себя за то, что не понял это раньше? Так почему бы тебе больше ни с кем не встречаться, а вечно быть со мной?»

Глаза Гарри расширяются, и он затыкает себе рот рукой.

\- Да! – вскрикивает Найл, откидывая голову назад и заливаясь смехом, беря в руки миску с чипсами и подкидывая их в воздух, тем самым чуть не разбивая вазу, которую Гарри подарила его мама. – Но не говори именно так, уменьши истерику в своем тоне.

\- Ты чуть не разбил ее! – визжит Гарри, указывая пальцем на вазу.

\- Я думал, она тебе не нравится? – говорит Найл, хмуря брови.

\- Нет, я переосмыслил. Она напоминает мне о глазах Луи. Зеленовато-голубая, - бормочет Гарри, отворачиваясь. – Боже, Найл, посмотри на этот бардак.

\- К черту беспорядок! Ты должен сказать Луи, что ты любишь его, до того, как он начнет встречаться с каким-нибудь чуваком снова, а потом выйдет замуж, у них будет куча детей и-

Его прерывает открывающаяся в квартиру дверь, и на проходе стоит Луи в огромной джинсовой куртке и белой футболке, его челка заглажена на бок и закрывает правый глаз, а губы красные оттенка пожарной сигнализации.

К лицу и пальцам на ногах Гарри резко приливает кровь. Луи выглядит очень красиво, как безвременная и затуманенная мечта.

\- Тебе так муха в рот залетит, - тихо с ухмылкой говорит Найл.

Гарри сразу же закрывает рот, прочищая горло.

Луи заходит внутрь, снимая обувь и оставляя ее в углу, шаркает ногами по полу в своих носках с Капитаном Америкой, его лицо поникшее и вялое.

\- Эй, - тихо говорит Гарри, его лицо сразу же смягчается. – Что случилось? – мило шепчет он, с беспокойством протягивая Луи руки для объятий. Луи поднимает глаза и обнимает Гарри, пряча лицо в его теплой шее. Он все еще в куртке, и Гарри обвивает его руками, как бы говоря, что он в безопасности.

\- Плохой день, - бормочет Луи в его кожу, горячее дыхание опаляет и посылает мурашки по всему телу. Его руки цепляются за угольно-черный джемпер Гарри. – Уже лучше, - говорит он спустя несколько минут.

Гарри сочувственно мычит, прижимая Луи к себе ближе на коленях, водя носом по его волосам, отчего его веки медленно закрываются.

Луи остается в его руках, он спокойный и теплый, его сердцебиение – устойчивый ритм, который прижимается к бешеному пульсу Гарри. Гарри будто пьянеет, но в то же время уверенно себя чувствует и забывает обо всем, кроме сладкого с нотками дыма запахе Луи. Из этого ступора его выводит бесцеремонный зевок Найла, который встает и вытягивает руки над головой, и кости в его спине неприятно хрустят. Найл многозначительно смотрит на них обоих.

Или только на Гарри, учитывая, что лицо Луи спрятано в изгибе его шеи.

\- Я тогда пойду, - говорит он. – Надо кое-что сделать. Увидимся, - Найл взлохмачивает волосы Луи. – Буду любить тебя, но оставлю, Льюис.

\- Увидимся, Нейл, - мурлычет Луи, вытягивая руку и пожимая руку Найла, который недовольно хмурится из-за клички.

Найл снова смотрит на Гарри, будто хочет что-то сказать, а потом уходит, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Что ж, - выдыхает Гарри, потому что, если он сейчас не подвигается, он будет сидеть так весь вечер, а ему очень нужно в туалет сейчас. – Хочешь ужин, милый?

Луи поднимает голову, его глаза сонные, спокойные и излучают привязанность. Это дурманит.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя?

Гарри усмехается.

\- Жил бы в грязи, ел сухие хлопья прямо из коробки в белье, которое ты уже носил три дня подряд, наверное, - говорит он, глупо улыбаясь. – И тебе было бы так скучно, что твоим единственным утешением была бы дрочка в любое время дня и ночи.

Луи громко смеется, широко открыв рот. Гарри сжимает его бедра, улыбаясь.

\- Дерзкий мальчик.

Через некоторое время Гарри готовит на кухне креветки в масле с лапшой и овощами, и внезапно сзади к нему подходит Луи и кладет подбородок на его плечо, обнимая за талию.

\- Вкусно пахнет, - мурлычет Луи, его лицо практически закопано в кудрях Гарри.

\- Креветки или я?

\- И то, и другое.

И то, и другое, значит. Ладно. Потому что постоянно хвалить запах твоего лучшего друга – это нормально, верно? Верно.

\- Луи?

\- Гарри?

Он слегка усмехается, потрясывая сковороду в последний раз, выключает плиту и достает несколько тарелок для сервировки. Луи все еще держится за джемпер Гарри, повторяя все его движения.

\- Ты меня отпустишь? – завороженно спрашивает Гарри.

\- Неа, - он отпускает Гарри настолько, чтобы тот смог повернуться к нему лицом.

Гарри подходит к плите, чтобы разделить креветки на двоих и убедиться, что у Луи будет немного больше, вспоминая, что ему нужно кое-что сказать.

Он вздыхает, видя, как Луи садится на высокий стул перед барной стойкой, и ставит тарелку с ужином перед ним.

\- Спасибо, милый.

Гарри присоединяется к нему со своей тарелкой и начинает накручивать лапшу на вилку, думая о том, как лучше спросить Луи об их дружбе, не превращая это в _то самое_. В прошлый раз, когда он пытался заговорить об их сне, Луи чуть не стало плохо.

\- Эм, я хотел кое-что спросить у тебя.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Луи, из уголка его рта свисает кусочек шпината. Гарри умиленно улыбается, инстинктивно протягивая руку, и замечает, как Луи дергается. Улыбку Гарри быстро сменяют нахмуренные брови.

\- У тебя тут… - говорит Гарри, убирая большим пальцем кусочек и нежно вытирая капельку жира с нижней губы Луи, пока тот любопытно наблюдает за каждым движением Гарри. – Вот, все.

Несколько секунд Луи ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит. Потом он все же прочищает горло.

\- Эм, спасибо.

Гарри тепло улыбается.

\- Эм, так вот, о чем я хотел поговорить, - продолжает Гарри накручивать лапшу, накалывает креветку и заносит в рот, чувствуя на себе взгляд Луи.

\- Выкладывай.

\- Креветки?

\- Нет, то, что ты так хочешь сказать. Давай уже разберемся, - говорит Луи слегка наглым тоном.

\- Хорошо, - почти рычит Гарри. – Итак… _мы_ , - может, это не лучший способ начать разговор, учитывая взгляд на лице Луи, оставшийся таким же невозмутимым. Гарри проглатывает креветку и отказывается смотреть на него, переводя фокус на еду.

\- Мы? – безэмоционально переспрашивает Луи.

Гарри выдыхает и снова поднимает глаза.

\- Луи, ты не думаешь, что мы слишком близки? Для… друзей? – вот, он сказал это.

\- О чем ты? – беспокойно говорит Луи, на его лице виднеется страх.

Гарри хмурит брови, беря в рот макарон больше необходимого.

\- Ты наслушался Лиама? Это он сказал, что мы слишком близки?

\- Нет? Я сказал это.

\- Я вижу.

\- Не злись на меня, я просто пытаюсь-

\- Пытаешься что? – мрачно спрашивает Луи.

\- Послушай, Лу. Мы спим в одной кровати, много обнимаемся в ней и-

\- И что в этом неправильного? – возмущается Луи. – Хочешь сказать, что я плохо обнимаюсь?

\- Нет, идиот. Но разве друзья спят каждую ночь в одной кровати?

\- Это не редкость, - продолжает Луи.

\- И обнимаются в кровати тоже?

\- Ну, - пожимает плечами Луи. – Некоторые, наверное?  - он смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза, а потом опускает взгляд в тарелку.

\- Мы шутим о том, как дрочим друг другу! Мы всегда флиртуем и трогаем друг друга, когда напьемся, мы делаем то, чего не должны! Мы ведем себя как замужняя пара. Ты говоришь, что твоя любимая вещь во мне – это мой запах, Луи. И мы просто друзья? Это ненормально, - тихо добавляет Гарри.

\- Я не-, - вздыхает Луи, на нем нет лица. – Ладно, а что тогда? Ты хочешь больше свободного пространства? Если так, то мог бы давно сказать об этом, знаешь? До того, как мы съехались!

\- Нет! Я не хочу пространства. Я не этого хочу. Я не хочу этого совсем, Лу.

_Я хочу тебя. Только тебя._

\- Но другие люди… они тоже делают это? И они просто друзья? – бессильно говорит Луи. Для обоих из них это звучит неубедительно.

\- Не совсем, - шепчет Гарри. – Слушай, я просто хочу сказать…

Скажи это. Почему он не может сказать это?

Между ними повисает долгая и некомфортная тишина, и Гарри внезапно хочется забрать все сказанное обратно. И в то же время хочется сказать то, что у него на уме, и надеяться, что Луи чувствует то же самое.

Это предложение уже на кончике его языка.

Он так запутан в себе.

\- Что ж, если ты хотел позвать меня на свидание, то, боюсь, ты опоздал, - Гарри резко поворачивает голову. – У меня уже назначено одно на пятницу, - бесцеремонно заявляет Луи.

Гарри непонимающе моргает.

\- Что? – едва выдает Гарри. – С кем?

Черт. Нет…

\- Ты знаешь, с кем. Мы должны превратить это в двойное свидание. У Эйдена есть друг, Том.

\- Но он же тебе не нравится. Почему ты снова с ним? – сердито спрашивает Гарри.

Луи не отвечает.

\- Ты ни с кем не был целую вечность, Хаз. Нам нужно вернуть тебя в это, - его голос снова звучит странно. Не мягко, как прошлой ночью, но… в нем что-то не то. Немного… обиды? Раздражения?

Гарри хмурится.

\- Ладно.

\- А? – удивляется Луи.

\- Я пойду. Какой он? Ты думаешь, мы сойдемся? – легко спрашивает Гарри.

\- Ты серьезно хочешь пойти?

\- А ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел?

\- Я этого не говорил. Я просто не думал, что ты правда согласишься.

\- Да, но ты же спросил. И, как ты сказал, мне нужно развеяться, - улыбается Гарри, наслаждаясь злостью на лице Луи.

Да. Гарри чувствует себя очень довольным.

Настала очередь Луи ревновать. С Гарри хватит.

**

\- Не могу поверить, что я делаю это, - выдыхает Гарри, между его губами сигарета, и он отправляет Луи сообщение, что уже в пути. – Откуда они вообще? – вероятно, это сигареты Луи, и Гарри нужно было заставить свой мозг заткнуться, когда он захотел, чтобы между его губами была сигарета, которая побывала во рту Луи. Он сходит с ума.

\- Да вот и я тоже не верю, - Найл складывает руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая Гарри. Он очень странно смотрел на него в последний час. – А где Луи, кстати?

\- Он уже ушел.

\- Оу, - хмурится Найл.

\- Я его не так много видел, - уныло говорит Гарри.

Одному Богу известно, как пройдет сегодняшний вечер. Он очень надеется, что Луи все еще будет в настроении, хотя он давно не был таким веселым так долго.

Не то что бы они поссорились, но Луи ведет себя слегка отстраненно, и Гарри ненавидит себя за то, что замечает эти мелочи. Эти маленькие намеки, которых не хватает в ежедневной рутине, которые обычные люди могли бы и не заметить. Но Гарри влюблен в него, поэтому удивительного в этом ничего нет.

Они стоят на балконе квартиры, Гарри курит в последний раз перед встречей с Луи, которая будет уже в ресторане, судя по последнему сообщению. Гарри редко курит, только из-за сильного стресса, а сейчас он определенно в стрессовом состоянии.

Потому что Гарри идет на свидание, и это свидание не с любовью всей его жизни, а с каким-то случайным незнакомцем, который, по рассказам, смотрел «Звездные войны» сто двенадцать раз.

Ему нужно было просто отказаться, но он не хотел, чтобы Луи думал, что Гарри не может ни с кем развеяться. И, может, он хочет, чтобы Луи хоть чуточку приревновал. Как раньше. Гарри понимает, что он немного псих оттого, что так сильно хочет, чтобы Луи ревновал, но он не отрицает этого. Живот Гарри переворачивается, когда он думает о том, что ему придется увидеть Луи с кем-то другим, как они вместе будут смеяться, шутить, беззаботно касаться друг друга, пока Гарри будет молча сидеть рядом с парнем, даже в дружбе с которым он абсолютно не заинтересован, не говоря уже о свидании.   

Луи будет прямо перед ним, и каждая клеточка его тела будет требовать внимания.

Он просто надеется, что это пройдет быстро и безболезненно. И, может, Луи немного поревнует. А если да? Тогда можно на что-то надеяться?

\- Что ж, ты храбрее, чем я.

\- От этого не легче, но спасибо за комплимент, Найл, - говорит Гарри, слегка улыбаясь.

Найл быстро обнимает его, поглаживая по спине, и отправляет в путь, давая последний совет:

\- Флиртуй с этим парнем, как только можешь, и заставь нашего мальчика ревновать, - подмигивает Найл.

Это неплохая идея.

Когда Гарри приходит, то готовится к тому, что его лицо будет болеть весь вечер. Он неохотно ступает на бордовый ковер, проходит через стеклянные двери и внезапно чувствует, что не соответствующе оделся. На нем красивая цветастая рубашка, а это место достаточно роскошное: современный интерьер выполнен в оттенке мягкого персика, на каждом столе свечи странной формы, и все кажется нетронутым.

Это не в стиле Луи. Да и не Гарри тоже. Гарри морщится от духоты и напыщенности вокруг.

Он бы предпочел пойти в какой-нибудь бар, в котором играет живая музыка, слегка грязный, но такой, в котором есть жизнь, яркая история и хипстерская эстетика™, насчет которой Луи бы подкалывал его, но втайне она бы нравилась и ему. Гарри бы прислонился к Луи, неловко покачиваясь под играющую музыку, их тела были бы плотно прижаты друг к другу, потные лбы светились бы в неоновом свете, а потом они бы пошли домой с огромной пачкой картошки фри, утопающей в кетчупе и уксусе, потому что Луи ненавидит сухую картошку. (Гарри надеется, что хотя бы еда здесь не несъедобная. Такие места часто фокусируются на декоре, а на тарелке тебе приносят то, что больше похоже на еду для кролика.)

Гарри замечает их (к сожалению) в середине ресторана – Эйден в черной рубашке, его блондинистый завиток волос дергается, когда он громко смеется (придурок), напротив него сидит тот, с кем Гарри, видимо, идет на свидание, Том, он выглядит достаточно дружелюбно и вообще флиртует с Эйденом. Гарри пытается не хмуриться в открытую. У него начинает болеть голова от этого.

Том выглядит не так, как он его себе представлял. По виду можно сказать, что он из Челси, дорого уложенные длинные волосы буквально тонут в лаке, его неяркая рубашка и пиджак выглядят слегка небрежно, и это напоминает Гарри Роберта чертового Паттинсона из две тысячи восьмого или что-то подобное.

А еще рядом с ними Луи.

Он выглядит очень красиво в своих замшевых ботинках, серой рубашке и черной джинсовой куртке.

Его сердце дергается, их взгляды встречаются, когда Луи садится и снова встает, мягко и тепло улыбаясь, отчего внутри живота Гарри просыпаются бабочки, и его спокойный вид расслабляет Гарри, ему становится комфортнее, будто улыбка Луи – бальзам для клеточек Гарри. Будто Луи – магнит, и Гарри притягивается именно к нему, несмотря на то, как сложно до него добраться.

\- Привет, - говорит Луи, и он кажется более счастливым, а еще выглядит как произведение искусства. Он сразу же обнимает Гарри и потирается своей щекой о его.

\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Гарри, но Луи не успевает ответить, потому что в их разговор вмешивается Эйден, и Гарри приходится закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не сказать чего-то лишнего.

\- Гарри, рад видеть тебя снова, в этот раз ты более трезвый, - ухмыляется он. Гарри пожимает его руку, фальшиво улыбаясь.

\- Да, прошу прощения за прошлый раз. Я от алкоголя слегка сварливый.

\- Совсем немного, - отвечает он, обнимая Луи за бедро. Том тоже встает, с энтузиазмом улыбаясь, но Гарри может лишь смотреть на Луи.

Ему нужно начать как-то флиртовать, по крайней мере попытаться и поговорить с этим парнем. Черт. Это уже глупая трата времени.


	7. Chapter 7

Через сорок пять минут им приносят еду – сорок пять минут бездумных разговоров (в которые Эйден и Том, кажется, единственные, кто вовлечен), неловкой тишины и двух раз, когда Гарри чуть не разбил стакан, когда Луи решил переплести его и Гарри лодыжки под столом. Луи почти не разговаривает с Эйденом. Их взаимодействия за этот вечер можно пересчитать на одной руке.

Отчего Гарри еще более сконфужен, но спокоен, что Луи рассматривает только его лицо, не отрывая глаз.

Луи практически играет в футбол с его лодыжкой, чтобы успокоить? Потому что видит, насколько все это Гарри не нравится? Может, он жалеет, что вообще позвал Гарри? Это в любом случае было дурацкой идеей. Больше взаимодействий видно между их партнерами, это любопытно, и Гарри что-то подозревает, будто чего-то не хватает. 

Может ли Гарри хотя бы надеяться на то, что Луи чувствует то же самое, что и он сейчас?

Том, к удивлению Гарри, достаточно приятный. А приятный – это уже хорошо. Гарри любит приятных. Луи приятный. Но версия приятности Тома не такая же, как версия приятности Луи. Менее приятная. Приятная, но не _приятная_.

Гарри потерялся.

Он наливает себе второй бокал вина.

**

К счастью, свидание довольно быстро заканчивается, но внезапно Том притягивает Гарри к себе и широко улыбается. Гарри замирает, понимая, что Луи на них смотрит.

\- Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы пойти в какой-нибудь бар? – предлагает Том.

\- Вчетвером? – спрашивает Гарри, задвигая стул, и он явно удивлен, учитывая, что они почти не разговаривали до этого.

\- Я думал, может, только ты и я? – с надеждой в голосе говорит Том.

\- Оу, - моргает Гарри, замечая краем глаза, что Луи замирает.

Он мог бы. Ему стоило бы. Может, чтобы проверить, будет ли он так же помешан на Луи, если избавится от сексуального срыва. Не то что бы Гарри надеется или планирует переспать с Томом. Тем более не на первом свидании. Но немножечко флирта не повредило бы. Что-нибудь, что отвлекло бы его мысли от Луи хотя бы на пять минут.

Поэтому Гарри говорит да, нарочно не обращая внимания на реакцию Луи. Эйден, тем не менее, зациклен на Томе и очень намеренно смотрит на него. Ужас.

\- Да, конечно. Пойдем.

\- Сейчас? – довольно улыбается Том.

\- Да, а почему нет?

\- Отлично, - рука Тома ложится на поясницу Гарри, и его сердце уходит в пятки, когда он коротко машет Луи на прощание и говорит: - Я напишу тебе потом.

Луи ничего не отвечает, лишь кивает и поворачивается к Эйдену, хмуря брови, и шепчет что-то ему на ухо.

Гарри старается не оборачиваться.

**

Вторая часть свидания с Томом – это катастрофа. Гарри хочется просто уйти. Желательно сейчас.

Гарри ужасно пьян, и Том выглядит взбешенным, он явно хотел бы быть где-то в другом месте, но точно не в баре с почти рыдающим Гарри, который что-то бессвязно бормочет о Луи. Гарри не винит Тома. Он все равно променял компанию Гарри на телефон.

Именно поэтому сейчас Гарри на ватных ногах стоит возле туалетов, держась рукой за стену, размытые люди носятся вокруг него, а в руке он держит телефон.

И отправляет голосовое сообщение Луи.

Он рассказывает об их прошлом, о ночах, которые они проводили вместе в комнате Луи в общежитии, о том, как они первый раз встретились, о том, как Гарри всегда хотелось внимания Луи, и как сейчас, всего после пары часов, он скучает по нему.

Он рассказывает о наиболее постыдных, дурацких, сентиментальных, бессовестных вещах из-за огромного количества алкоголя в крови.

Он говорит, что хочет, чтобы кот был их ребенком.

Как ему нравится, как звучит голос Луи, когда он поет в душе и никто не слушает.

Как он думает, что Луи создан из звездной пыли, а сам Гарри – вторая часть той звезды.

\- Я просто так тебя люблю, Лу, понимаешь? Ты же просто, - он шмыгает носом, - мой человек, понимаешь? Мой и только. И, я думаю, если нужно будет, я смирюсь со всем. Потому что прежде всего ты мой друг, и ты бы уже что-то сказал, если бы это было неправдой… если бы я был кем-то _большим._ Поэтому я пытаюсь смириться. Потому что я не могу бегать за тобой и надеяться, что ты повернешься и скажешь, что ты тоже в меня влюблен. Но, да. Я так и сделаю. Я смирюсь, - бормочет Гарри.

Он просто выплескивает все свои мысли наружу.

Он не собирается отправлять это.

Он не собирается выкладывать все именно так.

Он сбросит.

Но он этого не делает.

Заканчивается сигнал, и автоматический голос оператора благодарит Гарри за то, что он оставил Луи свое сообщение.

Гарри настолько пьян, что толком не понимает, как Том запихивает его в такси, и засыпает по дороге домой.

**

Гарри надувает губы, глядя на дверь, будто она лично обидела его пекарские способности, он неловко перебирает ключи в руке и пытается вставить их в засов, с каждой секундой все нетерпеливее крутя ключ в разные стороны, пока не вваливается в квартиру, падая прямо в ноги Луи, которые одеты в радужные носки.

Дезориентированно и чувствуя, что его голова прыгает по каким-то кочкам, Гарри сразу же оборачивает руки вокруг лодыжек Луи, чтобы держаться за что-то. Он обнимает Луи и утыкается лицом в изгиб своего локтя, хныкая, как идиот, который отчаянно и до боли влюблен в своего лучшего друга.

Гарри ненавидит свою жизнь. Но у него есть Луи, поэтому ему нужно благодарить звезды, даже если в данный момент ему хочется повыкалывать себе ими глаза.

\- Бурная ночка у кого-то была, да?

Луи хмурит брови, когда Гарри рискует, поднимая взгляд на него, натягивая улыбку, которая, вероятно, больше похожа на гримасу.

\- Приветствие и поклон, - бормочет Гарри. Вчера он почему-то смотрел «Смертельное влечение» с Найлом. Найл сказал, что это терпимый вариант для хэллоуинского фильма, поэтому Гарри согласился.

\- Ты пьяный, - вздыхая, утверждает Луи, наклоняясь и пытаясь поднять Гарри на ноги.

\- Нет, не пьяный, - неубедительное возражение, учитывая, что все и так понятно. Гарри хлопает Луи по руке и отказывается отпускать его ноги, издавая детские звуки, которыми он далеко не гордится, но он грустный и влюблен, а еще пьяный и расстроенный.

Почему Гарри нельзя хотя бы раз побыть немножечко ублюдком? (Ладно, может, это уже десятый раз)

Но ему нужно сочувствие. Найл, конечно же, такого не предоставит. Он знал, что нужно идти к Лиаму. Лиам милый. Лиам приятный. Лиам бы плохого не сделал.

 (Плохой Найл.)

 (Заставляет Гарри признаться в своих чувствах вот так.)

 (Этот фальшивый блондин – монстр.)

 (Как он мог с ним так поступить?)

\- Ладно, давай, ты, - вздыхает Луи, снова пытаясь поднять Гарри. – Вставай. И в кровать.

Гарри рычит.

\- Я не ребенок.

\- Тогда прекрати себя так вести, - припевает Луи, веселье от происходящего выливается в улыбку, хотя Гарри знает, что Луи старается не улыбаться.

Луи затягивает его внутрь за ноги, таща в свою комнату, потому что Гарри все еще отказывается двигаться самостоятельно.

\- Вставай, Гарри, - повторяет Луи, фыркая.

Тот снова рычит в ответ.

\- Гарри, - в голосе Луи слышен предупредительный тон, и Гарри не хочет, чтобы это было направлено в его адрес, особенно сегодня, поэтому он пытается встать на свои ватные конечности и идет в спальню, падая на кровать. Он все еще в пальто, а ботинки мокрые от измороси.

Луи заходит и ставит стакан воды на тумбочку у кровати, а потом начинает снимать с Гарри его ботинки.

\- Черт побери, Гарри, они приклеены или что?

Гарри поворачивает тело и оказывается на спине, прижимая подбородок к груди, и смотрит, как Луи все же снимает его ботинки и смотрит на Гарри сквозь свои ресницы, его щеки дергаются от радости. Губы Гарри трепещут в уголках, когда Луи залезает на кровать и снимает с него пальто, расстегивает рубашку и стягивает футболку.

Луи вздыхает, и его отвлекает вибрация в кармане, он коротко хмурит брови.

\- Ой. У меня голосовое сообщение, - говорит он, выходя в кухню. Гарри закрывает глаза.

Голосовое сообщение.

Гарри резко открывает глаза.

Черт. Это его голосовое. То самое, которое Гарри отправил чуть раньше. Пьяное и неразборчивое признание в любви. О Господи. _Нет_.

Гарри вскакивает с кровати, будто его зарядили электрошоком и скользит на носках по полу, чтобы попробовать вырвать у Луи из рук телефон. Луи же прижимает палец к губам, прося быть потише, и держит телефон у уха.

\- Это от тебя, - удивленно улыбается он.

\- Не слушай, там ничего интересного, - тихо говорит Гарри и резко чувствует себя трезвее.

Луи продолжает слушать, ухмыляясь Гарри.

\- Ты рассказываешь какую-то тарабарщину, - хихикает он. – И ты какой-то злой. Говоришь так нечленораздельно.

\- Выключи прямо сейчас. Луи, пожалуйста, просто выключи! Луи! – умоляет Гарри, протягивая руку и пытаясь ухватиться за телефон, а Луи по-дьявольски ухмыляется и смотрит, куда можно спрятаться или сбежать, будто это какая-то игра, где Гарри преследует Луи по кухне, и им по десять лет. – Луи, дай мне телефон. Дай мне телефон прямо сейчас, Луи!

Луи бегает вокруг, хихикая, как детеныш гиены, Гарри преследует его по квартире, как ненормальный.

Это какой-то кошмар. Разбудите его. Луи нельзя услышать это.

Луи продолжает слушать предыдущие пьяные признания Гарри, улыбаясь, его явно развлекает это бессмысленное бормотание, и в один момент его лицо начинает меняться, улыбка куда-то исчезает, а глаза удивленно расширяются.

О нет.

\- Черт, - тяжело дышит Гарри, трясущимися руками поправляя свои волосы. Он будто прилип к полу, примерз. Луи доходит до конца голосового сообщения и не выпускает телефон из рук.

Луи бледнеет. Его взгляд уставлен на Гарри.

\- Ты пытаешься смириться?

\- Луи…

\- О чем ты вообще? – нервно смеется он, будучи ошеломленным. – Что значит «Ты пытаешься смириться»? - Луи недоумевающе смотрит на Гарри, в нем накапливаются боль и непонимания. – Как будто ты когда-то имел ко мне чувства?

О Боже.

\- Ну, эм… я… как бы… - отходит он назад, затихая.

Все, что Гарри может делать, - это смотреть на Луи, который смотрит на него в ответ все с тем же ужасом в глазах.

Черт, он _все_ разрушил.

\- У меня есть чувства к тебе, - едва слышно шепчет Гарри, держась рукой за свои волосы и не зная, куда смотреть. Он не может смотреть на Луи.

\- Чувства? – хрипло переспрашивает Луи, часто моргая.

Гарри сильно закусывает губу, опуская глаза, будто признается в чем-то ужасном. Но как любовь к Луи может быть ужасной? Конечно же, это не ужасно. Он любит его, даже если Луи не чувствует того же самого.

Гарри почти готов признаться в своей любви, откашливается, прочищая горло, и внезапно чувствует позыв рвоты.

\- Гарри?

\- Меня сейчас вырвет, - объявляет он и убегает в ванную, четко слыша шаги Луи за собой. Когда Гарри рвет, Луи придерживает его волосы.

**

После неоднократного повторения в голове выученной речи на следующий день, жадного пожирания целой коробки хлопьев и, может быть, немного плача, пытаясь обнять этого дурацкого кота, Гарри лежит на диване, прижав колени к груди. Он то дремлет, то просыпается, голова в шапочке лежит на подушке. Он чувствует, как дуновение воздуха щекочет его нос, и медленно открывает глаза, отчего сердце сразу же улетает куда-то в пятки.

\- Эй, ты.

Луи наклоняется над Гарри, его щеки красные от холода, и Луи внимательно его рассматривает. Он выглядит, как мягкий и не защищенный от ветра ежик.

\- Давно ты смотришь на меня так? – зевая, спрашивает Гарри.

\- Недолго, - Луи кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Подвинься.

Гарри отодвигается, чтобы дать Луи место, позволяя ему прижаться спиной к груди Гарри. Он обнимает Луи за талию и утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи, вдыхая его запах. Луи пахнет влажным осенним воздухом и выветрившимся парфюмом, тем самым, который Гарри подарил ему на Рождество.

Он пахнет домом.

\- Ты рано вернулся, - шепчет Гарри, касаясь носом кончиков волос Луи.

\- А ты ждал меня, да?

\- Нет, - врет Гарри. – Я просто уснул. Но я хотел поговорить о вчерашней ночи… - он чувствует, как щеки быстро краснеют. Он не видел Луи весь день, так как тот работал. Теперь Гарри кажется, что лучше нажать на курок. Конечно, ведь Луи же хочет узнать, о чем было то голосовое сообщение?

Все в каком-то беспорядке.

\- О, эм. Я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- Могу я начать первый?

\- Ну, как бы. Мне нужно кое в чем признаться? – Луи нервно закусывает губу.

\- Ладно? – медленно говорит Гарри, слегка хмуря брови.

\- Ты многое помнишь из того, что было вчера? – начинает Луи. Что-то в лице Гарри, видимо, выдает его, потому что Луи сразу же продолжает. – Вообще, я расскажу тебе позже.

\- Ох, ладно.

Луи кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Гарри, держа так около десяти секунд, а потом встает и идет за маленькой бутылочкой бледно-голубого лака для ногтей. Он размахивает ею перед непонимающим лицом Гарри и берет его руку, хмуря брови, садится на край дивана и кладет ладонь Гарри на свое колено.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Крашу твои ногти. На что это еще похоже? – его нахмуренные брови превращаются в ухмылку.

\- Только аккуратно, не вылезай за края, - все, что говорит Гарри, мягко улыбаясь. Луи старательно наносит первый слой на большой палец. – Твоя мама звонила, кстати, - Луи поворачивает голову, смотря на Гарри, и почти задевает кисточкой лак на ногте, портя свои старания. – Не волнуйся, я ничего не рассказывал о твоей жизни на личном фронте.

Луи сразу же выдыхает, улыбаясь, но уголки рта не достигают его глаз, он берет руку Гарри в свою снова и нежно начинает наносить лак на указательный палец.

\- Что она сказала?

\- Хочет, чтобы ты ей перезвонил, а еще она сказала, что хочет, чтобы я был ее сыном вместо тебя, - улыбается Гарри.

\- Ой, заткнись. Это же… странно.

\- Если бы мы были братьями? – спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь звучать нейтрально, а не так, будто ему только что дали надежду.

Луи улыбается, но все что-то не то: он как бы доволен, но в то же время слегка отвращен. Слава Богу. Если бы Луи назвал его младшим братом, Гарри бы, наверное, опять стошнило.

Гарри улыбается снова, восхищенно наблюдая, как сконцентрированно Луи красит его ногти, пытаясь выполнять правило «не вылезай за края».

Гарри улыбается. Луи смотрит на его ногти. Гарри смотрит на Луи.

\- Я подумал, что мы бы могли устроить еще одну вечеринку? – говорит он, меняя тему.

\- О, да?

\- Да, в честь Хэллоуина.

Луи усмехается, не отрыва взгляда от безымянного пальца Гарри.

\- Не трогай этот, - Гарри дергается, когда мизинец Луи нежно трется о его запястье. Это случайное прикосновение, но сердце Гарри готово вырваться из груди.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что.

Ухмылка появляется на губах Луи.

\- Хм. Я понял. Хитрый.

Луи не видит, но Гарри рад этому факту. По крайней мере, сейчас. Ему не нужен сейчас инфаркт от того, что ему придется сказать, что он хочет притвориться не одиноким, занятым кем-то.

Занятым _им_.

Нет, он оставит этот разговор на другой раз. Другой раз, когда Гарри будет уверен, что его сердце не вылетит из груди до того, как он назовет настоящую причину, по которой он так странно себя ведет в последнее время.

Но все же, она здесь, и она давит на его внутренности и сидит в мозгу.

Она не исчезает, когда Гарри просыпается по утрам, и Луи мягко и мило потирает сонные глаза в своем свитере, натянутом на ладони.

Она не исчезает, когда Луи ворует чай Гарри прямо из его рук и опустошает сразу полкружки.

Она не исчезает, когда Луи не может дотянуться до верха кухонного шкафчика и фыркает, а Гарри с легкостью достает пачку хлопьев для него.

И она не исчезает, когда Луи стесняется и говорит:

\- Спасибо, милый.

Буря эмоций находит на Гарри, его глаза на мокром месте, когда он наблюдает за Луи, просто смотрит на него. Он закусывает губу, чтобы остановить себя от всхлипа, но в итоге, наоборот, он выходит слишком громким, в ответ на что Луи резко поворачивает голову, и улыбка сползает с его лица.

\- Что случилось?

Гарри пытается улыбнуться, пожимая плечами.

\- Аллергия на пыльцу.

\- Я не думаю, что она растягивается еще и на осень, - ухмыляется Луи.

– Может, нам нужно сделать влажную уборку в квартире?

Между ними повисает тишина.

\- Ты уверен, что ничего не случилось?

\- Я в порядке.

\- Обычно, когда люди говорят, что они в порядке, они как раз-таки не в порядке, - хмурится Луи, докрашивая последний ноготь, и закручивает крышку бутылочки. Край его футболки задирается, открывая взгляду загорелую кожу спины. Гарри снова закусывает губу, ему до боли хочется прикоснуться, провести рукой по этому участку кожи, а еще лучше уткнуться лицом и вдохнуть этот запах. Хотя бы что-нибудь.

\- Правда, - настаивает на своем Гарри. – Лучше помолчи и обними меня. Я замерз, - надувает он губы. К счастью, Луи больше не задает вопросов, лишь ложится рядом и переключает канал телевизора, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть высыхающий лак на ногтях.

В итоге они смотрят «Лучшего пекаря Великобритании», жуя попкорн и печенье.

\- Знаешь, сложно поверить, что это наше самое большое шоу. Это самое большое шоу в стране, Гарри. это то, что мы можем предложить. Лепешки и пирожные. Я не придираюсь, - говорит Луи, поднимая руки, когда Гарри удивленно поднимает брови, - но смотри, тут кто-то плачет из-за пирожного, которое не до конца пропеклось, а еще кто-то забыл включить духовку. Просто… вау. Это то, что и делает Британию великой, понимаешь? – распинается Луи, и Гарри сложно сдерживать смех, поэтому легкие хихиканья все же слышны.

Луи смотрит на него, и Гарри почти светится, когда видит, как он запихивает себе в рот вафельные шарики.

\- Что? – ухмыляется Луи. – Я просто говорю, как есть, Хаз.

Гарри продолжает широко улыбаться, прижимаясь к нему, ноги Луи лежат на коленях Гарри, а рука держит лодыжку.

\- Что тебя ввело в такое сопливое настроение? Тортики делают тебя эмоциональным, да?

\- Просто думаю о том, как мне повезло, что ты у меня есть, вот и все.

Вот. Искренняя честность. По крайней мере, это правда. Он обнимает ноги Луи сильнее, кладя голову ему на колени.

Луи издает постыдный восхищенный звук. Его глаза блестят и светятся влечением, которое накрывает Гарри с головой.

\- И я. Я так рад, что ты у меня есть, Гарри, - тихо говорит Луи.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри выкладывается на полную.

Украшение квартиры стало таким нужным отвлечением от этого мягкого и крошечного мальчика-эльфа, в которого он по уши влюблен. В буквальном смысле.

Все выглядит таким болезненным и пугающим, и вся квартира, не считая их спален, украшена в оранжевый, красный, фиолетовый, черный и зеленый. Растяжки и паутины висят в каждом углу, и на каждой доступной поверхности в котелках красный пунш, яблочный сидр, глинтвейн, повсюду расставлены вырезанные тыквы. (Гарри любит вырезать тыквы, и он достаточно хорош в этом. Луи же смог вырезать только маленький смайлик на одной. Жалкий. А Гарри потрясающий.)

Игрушечные пауки и всякие безделушки спрятаны в сидениях, ему удалось даже сделать миску для «ловли яблок».

Возможно, это кажется слишком экстравагантным, ну и что. Гарри страдал. Ему нужно было это, ладно?

Потом заходит Луи, одетый в пастельно-голубую футболку и узкие джинсы, его волосы неаккуратно уложены, а глаза сразу же встречают глаза Гарри, и на его лице красуется лучезарная улыбка.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - сразу же говорит ему Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - слегка удивленно усмехается Луи. – Но я как бы не специально для вечеринки оделся? – улыбается он.

\- Все равно, - пожимает плечами Гарри. – Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь.

Луи почти застенчиво смотрит на него. Гарри хочется, чтобы у него была возможность просто подойти к нему и прижать свои губы к его.

\- Что ж, мы сегодня должны сделать все круто, да? – подмигивает он, рассматривая творческие работы Гарри, пока сердце того дергается, и внутри он умирает.

А? Значит ли это, что Эйдена снова не будет? О, пожалуйста. Но он решает не давить. Спросит позже.

Может быть, Гарри даже раз и навсегда расскажет Луи о своих чувствах.

\- Это так круто! Не могу поверить, что ты сам все это сделал! Очень здорово, Хаз. Хотя я бы помог, нужно было позвонить.

\- Все нормально. В каком-то смысле даже снимает стресс.

Луи поворачивается, слегка хмурясь.

\- Почему? Что случилось?

Боже, а что _не_ случилось?

\- Наверное, просто слишком устаю в последнее время, вот и все. Много работаю, - врет он.

\- Оу, - хмурится Луи, становясь перед Гарри, притягивая его к себе и обнимая. Гарри прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Луи и вдыхает его запах, и это сразу же его успокаивает. – Хорошо?

Гарри мычит.

\- Мм, да. У тебя самые лучшие объятия.

\- А тебя всегда хочется обнимать, поэтому это несложно, - бормочет Луи в плечо Гарри. Он, наконец, отстраняется, удерживая зрительный контакт с Гарри. – Ты можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно, ты же знаешь, - серьезно и с беспокойством отмечает он. – Если хочешь уменьшить свои часы, я могу больше работать в офисе, чем из дома?

\- Нет, не глупи. Я в силах справиться с работой. Ты же знаешь, что я ее все равно люблю. Просто устал, - устал от постоянной боли в теле из-за Луи.

\- У нас будет хороший вечер, верно? Не слишком перегруженный. Повеселимся немного, а потом будем валяться в кровати, - тепло и ярко улыбается Луи. Гарри знает, как сильно Луи любит его. Просто ему хочется, чтобы эта любовь была чем-то большим.

Гарри просто кивает, позволяя Луи поцеловать себя в щеку.

**

Луи весь вечер много прыгал и практически не отклеивался от Гарри. Не отклеивался еще больше, чем обычно, хотя у них и так друг с другом нет границ. Но учитывая, что между ними все было достаточно странно в последнее время, по очевидным причинам, это тоже можно назвать странным.

Нет, Гарри не жалуется, что Луи весь вечер приклеен к его руке. Он хотел с ним об этом поговорить, но в итоге Луи заставил Гарри выпить с ним фиолетового пунша, отчего сам Луи чуточку опьянел и стал больше флиртовать. Почти со всеми. Но от этого Гарри сжимает его руку сильнее, а Луи держит за руку только его, так что все в порядке.

Позже они выпивают желейные шоты, хэллоуинский плейлист заставляет всю квартиру трястись, украшения выглядят так, будто пережили шторм, и все люди одеты в пугающие костюмы, как Гарри и просил, иначе он бы их не впустил.

Лиам и София выглядят потрясающе в костюмах Гомеза и Мортисии из семейки Адамс, но, конечно, Найл никого не слушал и оделся, как Том Круз из «Лучшего стрелка». Но вокруг много ведьм, несколько зомби, сам Гарри - вампир в викторианском стиле, с бледным макияжем и красными глазами.

А Луи?

Он кот.

Самый прекрасный кот, который когда-либо существовал. У него есть прикрепленный хвостик, милые нарисованные бакенбарды и ушки, торчащие из пушистых волос.

И сейчас он не держит руку Гарри, а наливает пунш в стаканы из котелка.

С парнем, которого он не видел раньше. Гарри надувает губы, но пытается держаться.

Через двадцать минут Гарри возвращается к своему упадочному состоянию. Ему хочется ударить каждого певца, который поет о (возможно) невзаимной любви, будто это очень романтическая и красивая вещь.

Потому что это ни черта не красиво – Гарри потный, нетрезвый, заплаканный и постоянно сморкается, ища утешения то на коленях Лиама, то на плече Найла. Он не знает, что делать с собой, когда какой-то парень засовывает свой язык в глотку Луи в углу их квартиры, а на его заднице лежат руки, которые принадлежат не Гарри.

\- На кой черт я вообще устроил эту вечеринку? – всхлипывает Гарри, его дыхание дергается, когда он пытается остановить слезы. – Я собирался рассказать ему о своих чувствах сегодня. Видимо, эта идея мертва.

Лиам крепко его обнимает, Перри гладит по волосам, а Найл держит за руку. Он любит своих друзей. Они хорошие.

\- Хочешь еще выпить, милый? – спрашивает Перри, давая ему ее джин-тоник. Гарри берет его и сразу же выпивает. – Что ж, хорошо. Я принесу тебе еще один.

\- Нет, лучше принеси ему воды, - говорит Найл. Он может быть ответственным, когда захочет. Благослови Господь его душу.

Бедный и измученный Гарри жалеет, что вообще придумал эту вечеринку.

\- Это должно было стать моим шансом, чтобы завоевать его, и только посмотрите, что происходит! – плачет он.

\- Ох, Гарри, приятель, - грустно говорит Лиам, тяжело вздыхая.

\- Оо, Лиам. Ты как щеночек, правда? – всхлипывает Гарри, обнимая его. Лиам хихикает, а Гарри слегка ударяет его. - Я просто был милым, тупица.

\- А ты очень пьяный, солнце, - Лиам прижимает свое лицо к нему и протягивает воду, которую принес Найл.

\- Эй, Хазза, тот парень ушел, - Найл показывает в сторону Луи. Тот парень и вправду, кажется, исчез, и Луи выглядит злым, он с нахмуренным лицом идет туда, где на коленях Лиама сидит Гарри.

\- Что случилось? – мягко спрашивает Луи, протягивая руки к Гарри. Тот сразу же вытирает глаза, отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Гарри нехорошо себя чувствует, - говорит Лиам, помогая Гарри встать, а тот сразу же находит руку Луи. Луи убирает волосы с лица Гарри, и даже если он замечает, что Гарри плакал, то ничего не говорит, а просто сжимает его руку.

\- Хорошо, пойдем. Давай немного отдалимся, идет? – шепчет Луи, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Гарри, и по пути берет с собой бутылку чего-то.

Луи открывает дверь в спальню Гарри, затаскивая его внутрь, и садится на кровати, скрещивая ноги. Гарри делает то же самое. Луи наклоняется и обнимает Гарри, поглаживая по спине.

\- Ты в порядке? – шепчет Луи.

Гарри не знает, с чего начать, поэтому просто кивает и позволяет Луи отвлечь его своим голосом и бутылкой текилы.

**

Через час Луи заставляет Гарри смеяться до упаду, его грусть забыта, и вместо этого он веселится со своим лучшим другом.

Но широкая улыбка Гарри спадает с его липких накрашенных щек, белая краска замазывает волосы, когда он смотрит на лежащего Луи, который играет с котом, который снова вошел в комнату, он ударяет Луи хвостом по лицу и спрыгивает с кровати, почти хлопая дверью, будто он здесь хозяин.

Гарри рассеянно смотрит, как Луи размышляет вслух, переворачивается на живот и утопает в горе верхней одежды гостей, но Гарри не может открыть рот, чтобы сформулировать слова, потому что все его внимание занимает потрясающая, золотистая ямочка в низу спины Луи, его сердцебиение взлетает, как на космической ракете, и воздух в комнате резко кажется сбитым, эти ямочки издеваются над Гарри, и он не может перестать пялиться.

Из его рта практически льется слюна, все фибры его разгоряченного тела покалывает от ошеломляющей нужды облизывать, засасывать и целовать шелковую и безупречную кожу Луи часами.

Гарри нужно вручить медаль за сдержанность. Он нагибается, чтобы расстегнуть свои ботинки, и снимает их. Потом он снимает свой галстук и черный пиджак, оставляя их на полу.

\- Эм, - высоким голосом хрипит Гарри и сразу же прочищает горло. – Прости. Что это было? – растягивает слова он, наклоняясь и кладя потные ладони на покрывало, и успокаивается, когда Луи ярко улыбается, глядя на него. Его зрачки похожи на темные блюдца с голубой каемочкой, его челка потная, ниспадает на лоб и макается в небольшой участок белой краски под его бакенбардами. Его губы ярко-красные от шотов. Конечно, в этот же момент Гарри понимает, что в его штанах уже наполовину стояк. Его широкая белая футболка, к сожалению, недостаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть это.

Поэтому он ложится на живот, как бы отзеркаливая Луи, и дрожит, когда их руки соприкасаются.

\- Я сказал, - хихикает Луи, кокетливо мотая головой, его дыхание со вкусом малиновой водки касается щек Гарри (Гарри может сейчас потерять сознание), - хочешь ли ты открыть еще одну бутылку текилы, которую я приберег для вечера, вроде такого? – слова Луи медленные и спутанные, он почему-то шепчет, а Гарри просто наблюдает за движениями его губ. Он улыбается, когда Луи снова начинает смеяться.

Черт, он такой милый. Милейший. В его волосах серебристые блестки, а ногти окрашены в черный цвет, чтобы сочетаться с Гарри. Но они выпили уже достаточно текилы, и Гарри знает, что в конце концов Луи перейдет из счастливой и радостной стадии в грустную и плаксивую.

Больше никакой текилы.

 _'_ _Thriller'_ слышен из-за двери и сопровождается хриплыми возгласами. Значит, гости все еще будут некоторое время отвлечены.

Гарри изумленно наклоняется, слегка усмехаясь, его голова чуть не взрывается, когда он фокусирует внимание на трех веснушках на щеке Луи.

\- И что же это за вечер? Вроде такого? Это когда мы одеты, как ходячие мертвецы и весь вечер пьем желейные шоты, которые я приготовил для гостей? - улыбается Гарри, нарочно говоря еще медленнее и глубже, потому что его опьяненный и затуманенный мозг считает, что это сексуально, и может хотя бы как-то заставить член Луи дернуться. Луи все еще слушает и внимательно рассматривает его лицо, поэтому Гарри думает, что эта идея, возможно, не такая уж и плохая.

Луи ухмыляется.

\- О, Гарольд, - отмахивается он, ложась на спину. – Я ни о чем не жалею. Даже о том бокале дешевого розового вина. А оно было, между прочим, противным. Надо будет поговорить с Лиамом.

Черная футболка Луи поднялась выше пупка, его руки вытянуты на подушке.

Гарри тяжело дышать.

\- Соглашусь, оно ужасное, - кивает Гарри, ему приходится часто и глубоко вдыхать из-за головокружения и взбалмошности, что охватили все его чувства. Он придвигается ближе, что их носы практически соприкасаются. Сердце Гарри может вырваться из груди, время от времени его веки закрываются, а лицо зависает над лицом Луи, который просто тихо и, возможно, задумчиво смотрит, его грудь спокойно опускается и поднимается вверх, а мягкий животик слегка надувается из-за каждого выдоха.

Луи вытягивает руку, восхищенно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к губам Гарри. Гарри очень сильно хочет соединить их губы вместе.

\- Гарри, - начинает Луи, но Гарри больше не может.

\- Что это был за парень? – спрашивает Гарри, он не может остановить поток слов.

Луи успокаивается, но его улыбка исчезает.

\- Кто-то, кто поступил грубо, не спросив, хочу ли я его язык в своей глотке. А я, кстати, не хотел, - хмурится он.

\- То есть он тебе не понравился?

\- Нет, - отвечает Луи, будто это очевидно. – И перед тем как ты спросишь, у меня сейчас ни с кем ничего нет. Я свободен как птица.

\- Серьезно? – удивляется Гарри, с надеждой расширяя глаза, его тело накрывает волной оптимизма и нервов. – Ты сейчас ни с кем не встречаешься? Даже с Эйденом?

\- Неа, - Луи затихает на секунду, смотря на Гарри будто в ожидании чего-то. – А ты свободен, Гарри?

\- Если ты птица, то и я птица, - ухмыляется он, довольный собой.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно повторил строчку из «Дневника памяти»?

\- Возможно, - усмехается Гарри.

Луи улыбается.

\- О боже, - он поднимает взгляд на Гарри. – У тебя правда никого нет? Вообще? – практически шепчет Луи.

Гарри встречается с ним взглядом.

\- Никого, кроме тебя.

Выражение лица Луи меняется на застенчивое, его щеки краснеют, и он отворачивает голову, его нос практически трется о руку Гарри, которая лежит на куртках.

\- Что? – смеется Гарри. – Слишком слащаво?

\- Нет, ты милый.

И пока его кровь в его венах бурлит от желания, адреналина и алкоголя, Гарри закрывает глаза и целует Луи.

Он лишь слышит, как Луи тихо набирает ртом воздух.

Гарри утыкается носом в щеку Луи, ища губами его губы, пальцы водят по выбритой щеке Луи и убирают челку назад, их поцелуй углубляется. Он не может ни о чем думать, ни о чем помнить, он лишь знает, что _целует_ Луи.

Он наконец-таки целует _Луи_.

Его сердце выскакивает из груди, а мозг понимает, что Луи целует его в ответ. Причем достаточно энергично, его губы встречают Гарри с желанием, он посасывает нижнюю губу Гарри снова и снова, слегка потягивая ее.

В какой-то момент Луи зарывается ладонями в волосы Гарри, и Гарри меняет положение своего тела: он ложится между ног Луи, которые сразу же обхватывают бедра Гарри, будто это самая естественная вещь в мире. Пальцы Гарри нежно проводят по скулам Луи, подбородку и линии челюсти, и Гарри надеется, что его губы будут ярко-красными после этого. Они целуются, пока им не хватает воздуха, тяжело дышат и прижимаются друг к другу сильнее.

Луи зарывается носом в шею Гарри, вдыхая его запах, и Гарри делает то же самое, чтобы убедиться, что это по-настоящему, он прячет нос в ямочке ключицы, проводя влажными губами по горящей коже. Руки Луи все еще в волосах Гарри, а пальцы лениво перебирают кудряшки.

Внезапно Гарри становится страшно поднимать глаза, потому что ему хочется знать, что все это значит. Потому что это точно _что-то_ значит. Разве нет? Они не целовались, чтобы просто поцеловаться. Между ними никогда не было чего-то просто так. И, да, они оба очень пьяные в данный момент, но все равно бы не сделали это просто так.

Они целовались так, будто оба этого хотели.

Луи бы не поцеловал Гарри, если бы это ничего не значило, так?

Он не может поверить, что это на самом деле происходит. Гарри хочется плакать от облегчения.

Он делает глубокий вдох и отстраняется, ложась на локти, и смотрит на Луи, который часто моргает, а в его голубых глазах виднеется беспокойство.

\- Могу я спросить, что мы только что сделали? – внезапно говорит Луи, его голос на удивление спокойный, несмотря на тревогу на лице. – Потому что это было чем-то новеньким.

\- Я хотел спросить у тебя то же самое, - шепчет Гарри.

Луи смотрит на него.

\- Мы раньше никогда этого не делали.

\- Нет, - Гарри разрывает зрительный контакт, опуская взгляд на цветастую подушку, и хмурит брови, ожидая дальнейшего ответа. Он чувствует, как ладони Луи обхватывают его лицо, и Гарри закрывает глаза и не может удержаться от того, чтобы повернуться губами в ладонь. Ладонь Луи слегка дрожит, поэтому Гарри целует ее.

\- Тебе понравилось? – тихо спрашивает Луи.

Гарри открывает глаза.

\- А тебе?

\- Эй, - Луи тыкает пальцем в ямочку Гарри, - я первый спросил, - ухмыляется он.

Гарри вздыхает, улыбается.

\- Да, понравилось. Очень, - он выдыхает. – А тебе? Нормально? – спрашивает Гарри, будто они говорят о чем-то обычном, как о погоде. Внутри Гарри может умереть, если Луи скажет, что это не может повториться. Ему придется достать свой блокнот и планировать побег из страны из-за отказа.

Луи улыбается, кивая.

\- Да.

Слава Богу.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - с облегчением выдыхает Гарри, пряча свою широченную улыбку и румяные щеки в плече. Хотя Луи и сам не лучше. – Ты… ты бы хотел сделать это еще? – слова звучат сбито, и он уже потерял всякий стыд. – Потому что я бы очень-

Но Луи, видимо, уже понял это, потому что в следующую секунду он притягивает Гарри к себе и соединяет их губы, останавливаясь на секунду, а потом вкладывая в поцелуй всего себя, он выгибается в спине, настойчиво обхватывая губы Гарри своими, пока тот держит Луи за бедро.

Гарри захватывает воздух, отстраняясь, и сразу же инициирует еще один отчаянный поцелуй, их языки влажно встречаются, нуждающиеся стоны наполняют спальню Гарри, несмотря на громкую музыку за дверью.

В конце концов поцелуи переходят в невинные причмокивания, и впервые за долгое время Гарри засыпает хорошо. Его голова лежит на груди Луи, чьи руки обнимают спину Гарри. В его рассеянной памяти остаются мягкие бормотания Луи, очень похожие на _«я тебя люблю»._


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри медленно открывает глаза, потирая их, чувствуя себя восторженно и удовлетворенно, когда вспоминает, что к его спине прижимается Луи, они все еще в одежде с вечера, воспоминания о мягких стонах, глубоких поцелуях и бродящих руках всплывают в его памяти. Он зевает с яркой улыбкой на лице, во рту горький вкус дохлой кошки, а когда он поднимает взгляд в потолок, то замечает, что они забыли выключить свет.

Он подвигается, понимая, что у него нехилый стояк.

Он неохотно пытается выбраться из теплых объятий Луи и на носочках пойти в ванную, когда Луи крепче прижимает Гарри к себе и бормочет:

\- И куда ты собрался?

Его голос сонный и хриплый, и Гарри становится еще теснее в джинсах, утренний стояк так и требует внимания.

\- Лу, мне нужно в туалет, - говорит он, пытаясь убрать руки Луи со своих бедер. Они обжигают кожу, и это совсем не помогает ситуации.

\- Нет, нельзя.

\- Луи.

Пауза.

\- Гарри, у тебя стояк?

\- Да, - признается он, его щеки горят. – Мне нужно разобраться с этим, ладно? Я скоро вернусь.

\- Стой, нет. Что ты делаешь? Не уходи, - смеется Луи, хватая Гарри, который наполовину слез с кровати, за запястье.

\- Курток нет, - замечает Гарри, и его глаза расширяются, когда он понимает, что кто-то заходил и застал их вместе в кровати. Луи сжимает его запястье сильнее, возвращая к текущей проблеме. – Мне нужно, - ноет Гарри. – Лу, _пожалуйста_. Я сейчас умру.

Луи закусывает свою нижнюю губу, медленно моргая и не сводя взгляда с Гарри, пальцами сжимая его точку пульса. Гарри может кончить только от одного вида. Луи, видимо, знает, насколько Гарри нужно, чувствует его ускоренный пульс.

\- Ты мог бы-

\- Мог бы что? – голос Гарри внезапно очень громкий.

Губы Луи дергаются.

\- Ты бы мог разобраться с этим здесь? – медленно говорит он, закусывая губу. – Я мог бы помочь.

Из легких Гарри резко испаряется воздух.

\- Что? – затуманенно спрашивает он.

\- Ляг на спину, милый, я позабочусь обо всем, - ухмыляется он, его глаза излучают тепло и свет. Его волосы взлохмачены, лицо все еще заспанное. Он выглядит, как потрясающий и сексуальный ежик прямо сейчас. Странное сравнение, но правдивое. Гарри опьянен. – Просто, - Луи целует его в щеку, - позволь мне?

Гарри так сильно хочет его, но его мозг говорит за него.

\- Но что, если все станет более странным? Разве мы не должны сначала поговорить об этом? – переживает Гарри, хотя ему хочется быть ближе, чем раньше. – Все может стать сложнее, Луи.

\- Гарри, мы практически всю ночь целовались. Если ты помнишь… - говорит он, внимательно смотря на Гарри.

\- Помню, - выдыхает Гарри.

\- И тебе же понравилось, да? – с неуверенностью в голосе спрашивает Луи.

\- Более чем.

\- Мне тоже, - улыбается Луи, вставая на колени, прижимая Гарри к себе и поглаживая его по бокам. Гарри расслабляется, прикрывая глаза. – А теперь я хочу сделать это, - он целует шею Гарри, тот наклоняет голову, выдыхая.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Ложись, - хрипло говорит Луи, не сводя взгляда с Гарри. Господи. Гарри едва дышит, подчиняясь и удобно устраиваясь в кровати, укладывая руки по бокам, его дыхание становится все более неровным. Луи устраивается над ним, и Гарри, должно быть, выглядит напуганным, потому что Луи гладит его по бокам, как бы успокаивая. – Расслабься, милый. Я постараюсь сделать тебе очень хорошо, идет? – можно слышать, как он улыбается, и Гарри крепко закрывает глаза, член болезненно упирается, и он мягко ахает, когда пальцы Луи расстегивают его джинсы, снимая.

Гарри инстинктивно приподнимает бедра, и Луи стягивает джинсы Гарри, бросая их на пол.

Воздух ударяет его, бедра трясутся от ожидания действий Луи, и он целует шею Гарри.

\- Нормально? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Ага, - кивает Гарри, открывая глаза и замечая знакомые голубые Луи, смотрящие прямо на него. – Просто вспомнил, что я выгляжу наполовину мертвый, а ты все еще с бакенбардами, - усмехается он.

Луи смеется, касаясь своей щеки.

\- Они, наверное, растерлись уже.

\- Растерлись, конечно.

\- Твой макияж уже не такой бледный. Ты более румяный и милый сейчас, честно говоря, - он потягивает воротник рубашки Гарри. – Хочешь снять это, солнце?

\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри, садясь, снимая рубашку и бросая в неразобранную кучу одежды.

Луи лежит на животе между ног Гарри и проводит губами по его груди, оставляя вспышки на коже, Гарри ахает, когда Луи прижимает ладонь к члену в белье. На ткани уже красуется влажное пятно. Луи обхватывает его ртом, утыкаясь носом в член, который дергается от прикосновения и трется об эластичную ткань.

Гарри не может поверить, что все это происходит наяву. У него между ног радостно лежит Луи, черт побери. Гарри не выживет. Он умрет еще до того, как Луи начнет что-то делать.

\- Что ты собираешься-, - Гарри не может закончить предложение, потому что Луи достает его текущий член из боксеров и нажимает пальцем на головку, целуя ее. Гарри постыдно громко стонет.

\- Такой красивый, - шепчет Луи, довольный реакцией Гарри, и двигает рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине, проводя большим пальцем по головке и размазывая естественную смазку.

Гарри начинает дышать тяжелее, когда движения Луи становятся быстрее. Гарри извивается, сжимая в кулаках простынь и кусая нижнюю губу до крови, чтобы подавить рвущиеся наружу стоны. Он чувствует, как взгляд Луи прожигает его.

\- О боже, - глубоко стонет Гарри. – Лу. Луи, _пожалуйста_.

\- Хорошо, малыш.

 _Малыш_.

Он хочет, чтобы Луи называл его так всегда.

Черт. Это рай. Это же рай? Он умер, потому что Луи довел его до остановки сердца?

\- Ты невероятно красивый, ты даже не представляешь. Ты всегда красивый, но прямо сейчас с раскрасневшимися щеками и стеклянными глазами… Прекрасный, Гарри.

Гарри хнычет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, ему хочется подогнуть ноги, он теряется в ощущениях от одной только руки Луи и не ожидает, что в следующую секунду горячий рот Луи начнет посасывать головку и брать всю длину в себя.

\- Черт! – вскрикивает он.

\- Все нормально? – спрашивает Луи, отстраняясь, и Гарри смотрит на него, на то, как член касается красных губ Луи. Он хочет, хочет, хочет.

\- О боже, - рычит Гарри, падая головой на подушку и впиваясь пальцами в волосы Луи. – Ты такой горячий.

\- Я так понимаю, это да? – усмехается Луи, возвращаясь к работе, и жар его рта – это _слишком_.

\- Это… я не могу. Это слишком.

Холодный воздух снова накрывает член Гарри.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

\- Нет! – Гарри потягивает его волосы. – Не останавливайся. Продолжай.

Луи так и делает, берет его в рот, одной рукой поглаживает яички Гарри, второй поглаживает член, сжимая его, и Гарри каждый раз вскрикивает от этого, он не может сдерживать этих отчаянных звуков, которые становятся только хуже, когда Луи с энтузиазмом оставляет засосы на его бедрах.

\- Какие-то они слишком бледные, надо это исправить, я думаю, - выдыхает Луи.

Гарри мягко хнычет, опуская руку и поглаживая голову Луи.

Через некоторое время Гарри чувствует, что узел в низу его живота близок к развязке, ноги трясутся, и ему тяжело спокойно лежать.

\- Я сейчас кончу, - дергается он, потягивая волосы Луи.

Но Луи остается на месте, постанывая у члена и посылая вибрации по телу Гарри, который держится на грани и в итоге кончает с громким криком, пытаясь захватить ртом воздух, трясется от оргазма и изливается в рот Луи. Луи, по-видимому, не возражает, лишь продолжает стонать, проглатывает и трется о матрас, посасывая член Гарри, как сладкий леденец.

Он чертовски непристойный.

Луи отрывается, надевает боксеры обратно на Гарри и довольно вытирает свой рот.

Его глаза блестят, он мягко улыбается Гарри, и тот притягивает Луи к себе, целуя его шею.

\- Это было так хорошо, - протяжно говорит Гарри, смеясь, когда слышит, как Луи хихикает ему в шею.

\- Боже, ты такой горячий, - Луи касается губами челюсти Гарри, двигаясь ближе к его рту.

\- Стой, я еще не почистил зубы, - говорит Гарри, держа руку между их телами.

\- Я только что тебе отсосал, - замечает Луи. – И проглотил.

\- Хороший аргумент, - Гарри медленно целует его, их мягкие губы соединяются, как кусочки пазла. – И это было невероятно горячо, - шепчет он в рот Луи, вкус немного кислый и горький, но Гарри хочет насладиться им. – Ты потрясающе целуешься, ты в курсе?

\- Я целуюсь лучше всех, - соглашается Луи, проводя своим языком по языку Гарри, углубляя поцелуй. Влажные и скользкие звуки наполняют комнату. Это музыка для ушей Гарри. Они целуются еще несколько минут, пока Гарри не осознает, что стояк Луи упирается ему в живот.

\- Черт. Хочешь, чтобы я тоже помог тебе кончить, Лу?

\- Я уже думал, что ты никогда не спросишь, - ухмыляется Луи, ложась на спину и моргая с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Он такой красивый, Гарри немного пьяный от этого. Луи снимает свой черный джемпер с длинным рукавом, Гарри не может удержаться и проводит руками по его телу, щекоча большими пальцами соски. Луи дрожит, и Гарри ухмыляется, садясь ему на колени, расстегивая его джинсы и бесцеремонно засовывая руку в боксеры. Луи выдыхает, широко открывая рот и не разрывая зрительного контакта с Гарри.

Он хочет полностью стянуть джинсы Луи, но во входную дверь вдруг раздается стук.

\- Черт, - шипит Гарри, откидывая голову назад.

\- О боже. Я забыл, что у нас была вечеринка, - хнычет Луи, закрывая ладонями глаза. Потом он убирает руки и смотрит на Гарри. Они оба начинают смеяться, пока Луи не останавливается: - Как ты думаешь, кто-нибудь заметил, что мы исчезли?

\- Честно говоря, меня больше беспокоит то, что кто-то мог остаться в гостиной, - шепчет Гарри, и его сердце скачет от мысли, что их друзья могли услышать его громкие стоны и вскрикивания имени Луи во время фантастического минета, в конце концов, мечта Гарри сбылась.

Луи ахает.

\- Что, если они нас услышали? – его глаза расширяются, а хихиканья снова наполняют комнату.

\- Эй, вы двое, уже проснулись? – слышен из-за двери голос Найла.

\- Какого черта он здесь делает в такую рань? Сейчас же Бог знает который час, - возмущенно говорит Луи. – Отвали, Найл, - кричит он.

\- Луи! – вскрикивает Гарри, широко улыбаясь и закрывая Луи рот рукой. – Вообще-то уже два часа дня, - говорит он, смотря на часы.

\- Мне плевать. Хочу уже оргазм, - дуется Луи.

Гарри снова начинает громко смеяться, толкая Луи на кровать и целуя его грудь, потом спускается ниже и целует его животик. Луи кричит от щекотки, и Гарри засасывает его кожу ниже пупка, щекоча губами и радуясь тому, как Луи дергается, кричит и хихикает.

\- Я слышу, как вы смеетесь! Впустите меня. Я хочу в туалет.

\- Что он там говорит? – фыркает Луи, поднимаясь на локти, его волосы взлохмачены. Он такой потрясающий.

Гарри вздыхает, но все равно улыбается, чувствуя себя удовлетворенно, когда он встает и идет к двери в одних боксерах, к счастью, его стояк уже спал, он открывает дверь, и в квартиру сразу же влетает Найл, забегая в туалет и закрывая за собой дверь.

Когда Найл возвращается, он осторожно смотрит на Гарри и Луи.

\- И куда вы вдвоем вчера исчезли?

\- Никуда, - отвечает Гарри. Луи удивленно моргает и хмурится, поправляет волосы и с ожиданием смотрит на Гарри. – А почему ты здесь?

Найл мотает головой. Его глаза все еще красные от количества выпитого алкоголя, а его костюм измят, будто в нем спали.

\- Вас не было до конца вечеринки, поэтому мне пришлось выгонять всех, кто оставался, а потом меня как бы закрыли? Я спал под дверью после того, как стучал в нее несколько часов. Бог знает, где вы были, - раздраженно хмурится он.

\- На самом деле, мы были-

\- Мы, наверное, уснули, прости. Много выпили вчера, - поспешно объясняет Гарри, потирая свой макияж, смешивая его с потом. Он не хотел прерывать Луи, но его мысли повсюду, мозг слегка затуманен от секса и разрывается от вопросов, что он делал с Луи ночью и что означает это утро. – Очень много. Сразу же уснули. Вырубились, как лампочки. Сразу же.

Это было похоже на то, что слепая паника руководила его словарным поносом.

Найл несколько секунд смотрит на них. Гарри не нравится взгляд, который бегает с Луи на него и обратно.

\- Да, вы примерно так и выглядите. Твой макияж ужасно размазался.

\- Мы пытались его стереть, правда? – быстро говорит Гарри Луи, отводя от него взгляд. Щеки Гарри горят. Он, наверное, похож на олененка, на которого направили свет фар: лицо в пятнах и красное, и он паникует? – Мы так устали.

\- От чего-то конкретного? – ухмыляется Найл.

\- Нет, - сразу же отвечает Гарри.

\- Можно и так сказать, - говорит Луи.

Глаза Гарри расширяются, и Луи вызывающе на него смотрит. Он складывает руки на груди, отворачиваясь.

\- Ладно, чувствую, что между вами что-то не то, поэтому пойду. Классная вечеринка была вчера. Я вам потом позвоню, - зевает Найл и выходит из квартиры.

Как только дверь закрывается, Луи резко поворачивается к Гарри.

\- Что это было?

\- О чем ты?

\- О тебе! Ведешь себя так, будто ты только что кого-то убил и пытаешься скрыть следы преступления.

\- Что? Не тупи, - Гарри закатывает глаза, отвлеченно теребя низ футболки, и на его щеках все же виднеется румянец.

\- О, так это я теперь туплю? – в глаза Луи видна искренняя боль. Гарри хорошо его знает, поэтому заметить такое несложно.

\- Ты… Лу, я не жалею о том, что случилось, если ты об этом?

Луи ничего не отвечает.

\- Клянусь, не жалею. Вообще ни разу, поверь мне, - он осторожно делает шаг вперед, потом еще один. Луи не двигается и не поднимает глаз с пола. – Я просто… перепугался.

\- Почему? – в голосе Луи слышно беспокойство.

И нет.

Нет, Гарри не может позволить Луи думать, что он передумал. Но в то же время не хочет сразу же рассказывать обо всех своих чувствах, если вдруг чувства Луи несерьезные. Он сможет жить с тем, что у них есть сейчас. Это и так больше, чем то, на что Гарри надеялся.

И Луи так спокоен насчет этого. Гарри влюблен в него, и именно он сейчас паникует, осознавая, что только что произошло. Луи был инициатором всего этого утром, и он чувствовал себя легко, непринужденно и комфортно, будто они делали это уже несколько лет.

Если бы.

\- Потому что… это по-настоящему, разве не так? То, что мы сделали? Мы не можем оставить все, как было. Это уже есть. И… я боюсь, что ты захочешь-

\- Захочу оставить все, как было?

\- Да, - шепчет Гарри.

\- Гарри.

\- И в любом случае, я буду ныть Найлу обо всем, что случилось, еще до того, как мы толком все обсудим, - добавляет Гарри, слегка обиженный тем, что Луи еще не догадался.

\- О, да, - Луи слегка улыбается, - извини. Я, наверное, слишком поспешно сделал выводы, - он сокращает расстояние между ними и обнимает Гарри. – Я испугался, что как только Найл начал спрашивать, ты начал жалеть об этом и поэтому вел себя так неловко.

\- Я всегда себя так веду, когда волнуюсь. И в плане слов, и в плане ходьбы. Да и вообще, ходить со мной достаточно опасно.

\- Правда. Мой Бэмби, да?

\- Да, - кивает Гарри, утыкаясь в ключицу Луи и целуя ее.

\- Ладно, в общем, после этого небольшого выброса эмоций, - говорит Луи, проводя пальцами по линии челюсти Гарри и ухмыляясь, когда он вздрагивает, – нам стоит поговорить о вчерашнем вечере и сегодняшнем утре, - улыбается он, - и я хочу сказать, что ни о чем не жалею, Гарри.

Гарри начинает широко улыбаться.

\- Правда? – тихо шепчет он, проводя ладонями по бокам Луи.

\- Ни капельки, - улыбается Луи, делая шаг еще ближе.

\- Ну, я уж точно не жалею, - Гарри проводит кончиком носа по подбородку Луи. – И… что сейчас?

\- Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать, узнать. Посмотрим, что случится, да? – предлагает Луи игривым голосом. – Мне даже не кажется это странным… я бы сказал правильным.

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - Гарри пытается закусить улыбку. – Подожди, - резко говорит он. – Что, если мы пойдем дальше, а ты решишь, что это разрушит нашу дружбу, и нам придется разъехаться и мы больше никогда не заговорим? – Гарри пытается дышать ровно.

\- Хорошо, прежде всего, успокойся, милый, потому что ни за что в жизни такое не случится. И подожди, почему это только насчет меня? Что, если _ты_ так решишь? – обиженно замечает Луи.

\- Прекрати, такого не случится.

\- О, правда? – ухмыляется Луи.

Ой, шаг назад, Стайлс.

\- Ты себя видел? Ты потрясающий, Луи. Если мы займемся сексом, ты должен будешь переживать, что я могу случайно кончить где-нибудь в середине всего процесса.

Луи смеется, держась рукой за живот.

\- Боже, Гарри. Стой, - говорит он. Гарри улыбается, довольный, что этот разговор вообще происходит, и мягко кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Луи. – Что значит «если»?

Улыбка Гарри превращается в несмелые хихиканья, и он тянется за поцелуем.

\- Итак, эм, - Луи толкает бедром Гарри. – Что мы теперь будем делать?

\- Ну, я схожу в душ, ты можешь тоже после меня сходить, - добавляет он до того, как Луи предложит сходить с ним. Ему просто противно от самого себя, и нужно освежиться. А потом он хочет весь день быть с Луи и целовать его, пока их губы не отсохнут.

Поговорить они смогут позже.

Сначала целоваться.

И парочка-другая оргазмов тоже не помешала бы.

\- Без меня? – дуется Луи. – Я хотел помыть твои волосы.

\- Ты сможешь сделать это в любой другой раз, - улыбается Гарри.

**

\- Должен сказать, что это прошло хорошо, - объявляет Луи, сдерживая смех с дьявольской ухмылкой на лице и ладонями на бедрах.

После того случая прошло несколько дней. Совсем скоро Ночь костров, а может, она уже здесь, потому что попытка Луи приготовить ужин закончилась пылающей катастрофой. Cначала он забыл включить духовку и нетерпеливо сидел на полу, думая, почему ничего не меняется. Потом, когда пирог все-таки начал готовиться, он его сжег. Угольки. Вот, что осталось от пирога. И дым повсюду.

Гарри смеялся около десяти минут, будучи на седьмом небе от счастья.

Потому что прятаться из-за новизны – это достаточно горячо. Луи, кажется, думает аналогично, потому что запрыгивает на Гарри при первой же возможности, и они обмениваются минетами, быстрой дрочкой и поцелуями каждой части тела, до которой можно дотянуться.

Гарри все еще не верит, что он может целовать Луи, и для него кажется невозможным перестать трогать его везде, даже в местах, в которых раньше не разрешалось, и с радостью позволяет Луи делать то же самое с собой. Его взгляд падает на Луи, он подносит бокал к своим искусанным губам, которые блестят от постоянного облизывания и красного вина. Под его кожей приятные ощущения от алкоголя и от тепла руки Луи, прижатой к нему, их ноги переплетены на диване, и они бездумно смотрят телевизор.

Ладно, бездумно смотрит Гарри. Луи, возможно, по-настоящему заинтересован в этом фильме. Будет ужасно, если Луи поинтересуется мнением Гарри, но как можно думать о чем-то, сидя рядом с ним?

Свет в комнате приглушенный, звук почти на минимуме, тихое дыхание Луи заставляет внутренности Гарри дрожать, и ему так хочется снова поцеловать его.

Но они все еще не обсуждали то, к чему стремятся, занимаясь сексом по настроению, только то, что они хотят сначала выяснить, что между ними происходит, а потом рассказывать остальным.

И, как оказывается, в настроении для секса они оба достаточно часто.

Хотя они еще не испробовали все.

Гарри очень хочется изменить это сегодня.

Гарри кажется очень заведенным, в его штанах уже виднеется стояк, становится жарко, поэтому он решает снять джемпер, оставаясь лишь в белой футболке. Он замечает обжигающий взгляд Луи на себе. Гарри ухмыляется и поворачивается к нему лицом.

Луи выглядит _разбитым._

Гарри в буквальном смысле приходится сглотнуть стон.

Кончики ушей Луи красные, лоб слегка потный и блестит в свете лампы, его шея и лицо тоже отблескивают.

Взгляд Гарри падает на бедра Луи, и он замечает стояк через его джеггинсы.

Он снова смотрит на Луи и замечает, как тот проводит кончиками пальцев по всей длине, тяжело дыша и устанавливая зрительный контакт с Гарри.

\- Черт, Лу, - тяжело выдыхает Гарри. Он прижимается своей грудью к Луи, тот разводит ноги и поджимает их, обнимая ими бедра Гарри, и их губы встречаются во влажном и развязном поцелуе.

Гарри рычит, когда Луи начинает тереться о него, чувствуя, как он возбужден, и, _боже_. Гарри кусает кожу на плече Луи, и тот шипит, а Гарри впивается зубами в обнаженную кожу возле ключиц. И, _черт возьми_ , его _ключицы_.

\- Нам стоит поиграть потом, - бездыханно шепчет Гарри, у него болит и кружится голова от возбуждения.

\- Поиграть? – дразнясь, спрашивает Луи с улыбкой на лице. – Во что ты хочешь поиграть, Гарри?

\- Я хочу выпить шоты из твоих ключиц.

\- Черт, да, хорошо, - выдыхает Луи, по подбородку Гарри тянется ниточка слюны, но ему даже не стыдно, потому что в следующий момент Луи заявляет: - Но только если ты мне разрешишь пить текилу из твоего пупка.

\- Ммм, да. Хочу это. Хочу твой рот. Хочу его на своем животе. Хочу, чтобы ты по всему телу оставил засосы, - бормочет Гарри. – Пометил меня. Чтобы все знали, что я твой.

\- Так ты мой? – интересуется Луи.

\- Да, весь твой. Полностью твой.

\- Ты – нечто, - выдыхает Луи. – Ты можешь быть таким неприличным в одну секунду, а в следующую – самым милым человеком на планете, - говорит он, солнечно улыбаясь.

\- Я всегда милый для тебя. Ты можешь разрушить все, что у меня есть, а я все равно буду просить, чтобы ты остался со мной в кровати.

\- Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, - хмыкает Луи, в его глазах виднеется озорство.

\- Я не говорил, чтобы ты специально разбил мои вещи.

\- Ни за что.

Через десять минут Луи опускает свой подбородок ниже, лежа на локтях на полу в кухне, он обмочен алкоголем, лаймом и солью, и Гарри обсасывает солено-сладкую кожу ключицы Луи так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

В этот же момент их соседский кот решает зайти, громко мяукая и усаживаясь так, чтобы хорошо видеть разворачивающееся шоу.

Гарри сглатывает.

\- Эм, Лу, - говорит он, когда Луи оставляет на его линии челюсти поцелуй за поцелуем. – У нас появилась компания.

\- О, да. Это Лима, - отвечает Луи.

\- Лима?

\- Я назвал ее в честь Лиама. Мы иногда разговариваем. Она приходит на чай. Много обсуждаем тебя, - дразнится он. – Но она суровее, на самом деле. Особенно насчет танцев Лиама.

Гарри несколько секунд смотрит на него, а потом начинает громко смеяться.

\- О боже, если он узнает-

\- Я очень жду, когда это случится, - смеется Луи. – Но давай сейчас не будем говорить о Лиаме, милый. Я бы больше хотел заставить тебя кончить, если ты не возражаешь.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Гарри, опуская руку к своему члену.

Луи хмурится.

\- Я хочу, - дуется он.

И он опускается губами к соску Гарри, засасывая его, а ладонью обхватывая его член.

Гарри стонет, закрывая глаза.

\- Ты меня когда-нибудь убьешь.

**

Проходят еще пять минут, и Луи даже не успел снять джинсы Гарри, как звонит их домашний телефон.

\- Это какое-то издевательство, - кричит Гарри.

Луи усмехается, подползая к трубке.

\- Оу, - говорит он, прижимая телефон к уху, - сбросили.

Их мобильные звонят одновременно.

\- Ох уж эти ублюдки, - выдыхает Гарри, а лицо Луи до смеха грозное.

\- Попрощайся с нашими друзьями, Гарри. Я собираюсь их убить.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Проходит час, и Гарри хочется умереть от желания переспать с Луи. Он может потерять сознание оттого, как сильно хочет быть внутри него. Или чтобы Луи был внутри него. Как угодно. Он слишком долго ждал.

В кухне тихо играет по радио какая-то медленная и страстная песня, и Гарри бы ужаснулся, если бы был в трезвом уме, всем своим видом он показывает, что ему хочется секса. Страсть, бурлящая в венах, побеждает чувство стыда.

Луи сидит на кухонно тумбе и болтает ногами, он все еще потный от вчерашнего алкоголя, глаза блестят, а щеки румяные. В одной его руке полупустая бутылка текилы, а во второй – кусочек лайма, и на лице – широченная улыбка.

\- Лу, - протягивает Гарри, улыбаясь, - что ты задумал? – он приближается к нему, утыкаясь в грудь и проводя кончиками пальцев по ногам.

\- Я думаю, мы должны выпить больше шотов, - шепчет Луи, и его глаза блестят.

\- О, нет. Еще? Серьезно? – ноет Гарри, но улыбается, обнимая его сильнее, и Луи сжимает его бедра ногами, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Колени Гарри слабеют. – Если меня будет рвать, будешь придерживать мои волосы.

\- Да, конечно, дорогой, - икает Луи. – Но сначала, я думаю, ты должен трахнуть меня.

Гарри задыхается. Луи смеется, поглаживая его по спине.

\- Ты… ты серьезно? Сейчас?

Луи медленно кивает, закусывая губу.

\- Прямо здесь. На этой тумбе.

\- Господи, Луи, - Гарри утыкается лицом в его шею, его член дергается в штанах от одной только мысли, он сжимает кулаками черную майку Луи, на которой белыми буквами написано _Skate_ _Tough._ Гарри обнимает Луи за шею и целует его добрых десять секунд, а потом расстегивает свои джинсы и хихикает, когда Луи пытается помочь, но только щекочет, поднимая его рубашка и целуя животик Гарри.

\- Месть, - говорит Луи, и Гарри визжит, хихикая еще больше.

\- Прекрати! – кричит он. – Я пытаюсь быть сексуальным, - дуется Гарри, даря Луи самый грязный поцелуй, который только может.

\- Ты и так сексуальный, - кокетливо и беспокойно отвечает Луи. – Очень сексуальный. И очень красивый, - шепчет он, потягивая кудрявый локон и посасывая губы Гарри. Гарри берет Луи под бедрами, притягивая ближе, и кладет ладони на его задницу.

Черт, ягодицы Луи идеально помещаются в его ладонях. Гарри стонет от понимания, и Луи глубоко стонет в ответ, и Гарри снова целует его в губы, шею, щеки и прикусывает подбородок.

\- Черт, Гарри, - тяжело дышит Луи, водя руками по всему телу напротив.

\- Луи, - все, что Гарри может выдавить из себя, и скидывает пластиковые миски на пол, чтобы Луи было место лечь.

Гарри сразу же нависает над ним и ставит ногу между бедрами Луи, они оба отчаянно ищут трение.

Луи ахает, когда Гарри трется о него и припадает своими губами к его, сглатывая непристойные звуки их поцелуев.

\- О боже, - хнычет Гарри между поцелуями.

Они трутся друг о друга на кухонной тумбе, но Гарри больше в шоке оттого, что его не волнует их гигиена в данный момент.

Но эта мысль обрывается, когда Луи становится более разгоряченным и начинает нетерпеливо водить руками под рубашкой Гарри.

Гарри впивается зубами в нижнюю губу Луи, улыбаясь, когда его дыхание дергается, и он отстраняется, пытаясь отдышаться, а зрачки расширены. Гарри снимает Луи с тумбы, проводя пальцами по его животику, припадая губами к горлу и поднимая его на руки. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – жалуется Луи.

\- Мне нужна смазка. Поэтому мы идем в спальню. Может быть, я трахну тебя здесь позже, - ухмыляется Гарри.

\- Позже? То есть мы будем делать это сегодня больше, чем один раз? – Луи наклоняет голову, его глаза горят, и он проводит рукой по спине Гарри.

\- Сомневаюсь, что нам что-то мешает, поэтому да, - Гарри кивает, улыбаясь.

Гарри несет Луи, как невесту, в спальню, и тот держится за шею одной рукой и не может остановить свой смех, потому что второй он пытается расстегивать рубашку Гарри, и это получается не очень хорошо, потому что его руки мокрые от текилы и лаймового сока.

Но как только Гарри нежно укладывает Луи на кровать, воздух, кажется, меняется, желание преобладает над всем остальным, сердце бьется, как бешеное, но Гарри не нервничает, внутри него неустанная и лихорадочная необходимость в Луи, и ему сносит голову оттого, что это взаимно. Не теряя времени, он залезает на него, скидывает свои свисающие с лодыжек джинсы, а Луи расстегивает рубашку Гарри до конца и припадает губами к его соскам, посасывая и прикусывая. Гарри становится на четвереньки, опуская голову, и беспомощно стонет от ощущения Луи под ним.

Луи переворачивает их, ложась на Гарри, снимая его рубашку и засасывая один из сосков.

\- Луи, черт, - стонет Гарри, запуская руку в волосы Луи. Он пахнет лаймом, потом и мускусом. Гарри хочет наслаждаться вкусом каждого сантиметра его тела часами.

Через минуту Гарри попросту сдается, его заводит настойчивый язык Луи. Он слишком чувствительный и дрожит каждый раз, когда Луи касается его кожи зубами. Он переворачивает их, захватывая бедра Луи ногами.

\- Сними их, - бездыханно говорит Гарри, стягивая джеггинсы Луи. Тот кидает их на пол, и Гарри почти сразу же зарывается лицом в его промежность. – Черт, Луи. Я так долго ждал этого. Ты просто не представляешь, - он проводит губами по кости бедра и кусает, смягчая кожу влажными поцелуями.

\- Гарри, - рычит Луи, - боже, - он тянет волосы Гарри, и тот шипит, но ему нравится, он на грани этой короткой боли, едва ли что-то видит из-за дымки возбуждения в глазах, и, кажется, Гарри может кончить через несколько секунд.

Целуя еще раз левое бедро Луи, Гарри стягивает его боксеры, и прижимается лицом ближе к его истекающему члену.

\- Подожди. Хочу кое-что попробовать, - шепчет Гарри, подсовывая под трясущиеся бедра Луи подушку, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и опускается ниже.

Тихое дыхание Луи становится быстрым и напряженным, он голодными глазами смотрит, как Гарри ложится на живот, пальцами раздвигая его ягодицы в стороны.

\- О боже, - кричит Луи, понимая, что руки Гарри хотят сделать. – Гарри, я сейчас кончу, я не шучу. Я весь вечер ходил со стояком, - хнычет он. – Я не продержусь долго.

\- Ничего страшного. Хочу заставить тебя кончить столько раз, сколько захочешь, - говорит Гарри, засасывая кожу на ноге Луи.

\- Черт возьми, Гарри, - рычит Луи, когда Гарри устраивает свое лицо между ягодицами и просовывает язык внутрь. Луи дергается, сжимает в кулаках простынь, отрывая бедра от кровати и тяжело дыша. Гарри проводит языком длинную полосу по его раскрасневшемуся входу, заведенный отчаянными хныканьями Луи.

\- Все в порядке? – шепчет он, чтобы проверить. Луи лишь стонет, кивая и подвигая свою задницу ближе к лицу Гарри.

Гарри более чем удовлетворен этой реакцией и снова начинает отчаянно вылизывать дырочку Луи.

\- Черт, Гарри, - тяжело дышит Луи, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он не прекращает стонать, и Гарри приходится зажать основание своего члена, чтобы не кончить, потому что эти звуки очень сильно влияют на это. – Гарри, пожалуйста. Войди в меня, - он почти взбешен, отчего Гарри легко смеется.

\- Хорошо, малыш, - шепчет Гарри, целуя дрожащую и влажную от слюны дырочку снова. – Я тебя порастягиваю сначала, хорошо?

\- Да, да, _пожалуйста._

Гарри сбрасывает с плеч ноги Луи, подползая к тумбочке, чтобы взять смазку. Звук открывающейся бутылочки заставляет Луи повернуть голову, и они устанавливают зрительный контакт с Гарри. Луи смеется, закидывая голову назад.

\- Это чертовски… не знаю. Но это очень круто.

\- Я буду очень аккуратным с тобой, обещаю, - искренне улыбается Гарри. Он не может удержаться и снова глубоко целует Луи, а тот раздвигает ноги. Гарри сидит на коленях, смазывая пальцы и аккуратно вводя один, растягивая горячие и влажные стенки.

Гарри вводит второй палец и раздвигает их ножницами, ему нравится, как Луи отчаянно насаживается на них, выгибая шею и спину, и вводит пальцы под другим углом.

И, боже, он такой красивый. Гарри не может рассуждать трезво, им управляет лишь желание быть ближе к Луи, быть более интимным, чем раньше.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, Гарри. Член. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был во мне. Давай, - бормочет Луи высоким голосом, челка прилипла к его лбу. Вместо исполнения просьбы Гарри добавляет третий палец, чтобы удостовериться, что он готов. – Гарри.

Гарри достает пальцы и вытирает их о простынь, дрожащими руками снимая с себя боксеры и шипя, когда ткань задевает головку члена. Он разрывает упаковку презерватива и растягивает его по всей длине, смазывая.

Луи садится и подводит Гарри к своему входу, наполовину садясь ему на колени, Гарри поддерживает его за талию.

\- Черт, ты такой большой, - стонет Луи, когда Гарри входит глубже в своего мальчика, который все еще в этой майке _Skate_ _Tough._ Это очень горячо. Луи хватается за его плечи и практически скачет на члене Гарри, набирая определенный темп, и потом Гарри укладывает Луи на спину, ставя руки по обе стороны его лица, и медленно, но глубоко толкается в него. Однако, когда ладони Луи ложатся на его задницу, он начинает двигаться быстрее и жестче. – Черт, черт, черт, - хнычет Луи, и бедра Гарри двигаются все быстрее и быстрее, он держит Луи так, будто может уплыть, а Луи – его якорь, цепляющий к кровати. Гарри входит глубже и глубже, слегка замедляясь. Он опускается ниже, чтобы поцеловать губы Луи, выходит почти полностью, а потом быстро входит обратно на всю длину.

Луи кричит каждый раз. Он очень шумный. Громкий, громкий, громкий. Гарри нравится это.

\- Да, малыш, очень хорошо, - стонет Луи, когда Гарри прижимает его к кровати и пальцем проводит по соску Луи. – Да, вот так. Боже, так хорошо, ты потрясающий, - шипит Луи, открывая рот и зажмуривая глаза, его щеки огненно-красные, а волосы полностью мокрые. Гарри знает, что он выглядит примерно так же. Или даже хуже. Может, им стоит подумать о зеркале.

Луи впивается ногтями в спину Гарри.

\- Жестче, Гарри, - указывает он, зарываясь лицом в липкую шею Гарри и прячась в его волосах. Гарри хватает ноги Луи и оборачивает их вокруг своей талии, толкаясь глубже и держась за спинку кровати, которая шатается вместе с ними. Шлепки их тел в тихой комнате звучат более чем пошло, у обоих сбивается дыхание, а стоны становятся глубже.

\- Я уже вот-вот, Лу, - хнычет Гарри, он чувствует, что развязка близка, зажмуривает глаза, закусывает нижнюю губу и толкается в Луи без памяти.

\- Я тоже, - тяжело дышит Луи, пытаясь руками притянуть к себе лицо Гарри в беспорядочном поцелуе.

\- Кончи для меня, детка, - шепчет Гарри, - давай.

\- Не могу, - тяжело дышит Луи, царапая спину Гарри. – Ты кончи.

Гарри снова усаживает Луи к себе на колени и толкается в него, попадая в то самое заветное место снова и снова, и все мысли вылетают из головы. Одна рука Гарри лежит на бедре Луи, помогая ему подпрыгивать, и тот вырисовывает телом восьмерки, а второй рукой Гарри сжимает член Луи.

\- Луи, - отчаянно хнычет Гарри, замедляя движения бедрами и приоткрывая рот в немом стоне, он практически не замечает, как Луи кончает им обоим на животы, пачкая свою футболку.

Всхлип слетает с губ Гарри, и он соединяет их с губами Луи, хныкая ему в рот и кончая в презерватив, он крепко обнимает Луи за талию, прижимая его к себе.

\- Иисус Христос, - рычит Гарри, падая на спину, и Луи ложится на него, беря за руку и переплетая их пальцы.

\- Можно просто Луи, - выдыхает, усмехаясь, он.

\- Тебе нужны новые шутки, - смеется Гарри, снимая презерватив, завязывая и с огромными усилиями бросая в мусорную корзину возле кровати. – Уф, это было сложно. Поцелуй меня, я перенапрягся, пожалуйста? – Луи радостно целует его, а Гарри улыбается, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

\- Кто бы говорил. В твоем репертуаре вообще ничего, кроме «тук-тук» шуток.

\- Но тебе они нравятся.

\- Да, - соглашается Луи, выдыхая.

\- Я не могу двигаться, - говорит Гарри, все еще тяжело дыша, и смотрит в потолок, одной рукой поглаживая лопатки Луи.

\- Мы буквально потратили время впустую, столько всего упустили. Представь, какой секс бы у нас был в нашей комнате в общаге, - садится Луи и вытирает майкой грудь Гарри.

Гарри дует губы от напоминания, и Луи смеется и целует его снова, уже с языком. Гарри мягко стонет, охватывая ладонями лицо Луи, их ноги переплетаются, и они оба улыбаются.

Он любит его еще больше, чем, кажется, можно любить. И эти слова сидят на кончике его языка.

_Прямо_ _здесь_ _._

\- О чем ты думаешь? Ты выглядишь очень серьезно, - говорит Луи, оставляя поцелуй на груди Гарри.

Гарри смотрит ему в глаза, прижимаясь своими губами к его.

\- О том, что я очень тебя люблю.

\- Я тоже тебя очень люблю, - автоматически отвечает Луи, его глаза сверкают, как бассейн на солнце.

\- Да, я знаю, но-

Конечно же, в этот момент, кто-то звонит в дверь. Гарри вздыхает.

\- О, это, наверное, пицца, которую мы заказали полтора часа назад, - вспоминает Луи. – Я мог бы пожаловаться на опоздание, но если бы они прервали _это,_ я бы больше никогда не ел пиццу, просто из злости.

Гарри снова смеется, касаясь своей ладонью липкой груди.

В дверь снова звонят.

\- Ты пойдешь или я? – спрашивает Луи, ложась обратно.

\- Я, я выгляжу более прилично, чем ты, - ухмыляется он, смотря на животик Луи, испачканный спермой, слезает с кровати, надевая худи и спортивные штаны, и бежит к двери с кошельком.

И это тоже требует немалых усилий, поэтому Луи снова целует Гарри, потом еще раз, потом они едят пиццу в кровати, болтая, будто они не трахались до потери памяти несколько минут назад, а потом принимают долгий душ.

Вместе.

**

Суббота, и сегодня – Ночь костров.

Вся компания собралась в парке в ожидании фейерверков, они едят хот-доги руками в перчатках и пьют пиво из пластиковых стаканчиков, ждут, когда начнется шоу, фигурку Гая Фокса на колу, в низу которого горит огонь. Вокруг много людей, одетых по погоде в пальто и куртки, и много рыночных палаток. У Гарри есть сладкая вата, и он оставляет ее по кусочкам таять на языке.

Хотя он бы с радостью пошел домой и занялся чем-нибудь поприятнее с Луи. Но, видимо, этого не стоило говорить вслух, судя по испуганному лицу Лиама.

\- Тут же дети, Гарри!

\- Ой, - сморщился Гарри. Но все равно правда. – Прости.

\- Привет, - здоровается Луи, утыкаясь носом в щеку Гарри, на нем огромное пальто и синяя шапочка.

Он с кем-то переписывается, и Гарри пытается отвлечь его, целуя щеки липкими от сладкой ваты губами. Луи пытается не отводить взгляда от телефона, но его щеки краснеют. Боковым зрением Гарри видит, что Найл и Перри о чем-то шепчутся, явно сплетничают о них с Луи. Они пока не задавали вопросов об их отношениях, но Гарри кажется, что все и так очевидно.

Гарри очень счастлив.

Пока не замечает, с кем Луи переписывается. Желудок Гарри переворачивается.

\- Эйден? – читает Гарри из-за его плеча. – Почему ты снова разговариваешь с Эйденом, если трахаешь меня? – спрашивает он с явным обвинением в голосе, в его глазах – испуг. Небо начинает раскрашивать фейерверк, цвета радуги светят на прекрасное личико Луи.

Гарри не хотел, чтобы это звучало именно так, но его мозг отказывается фильтровать информацию, когда дело доходит до Луи.

Несколько секунд Луи молчит, и Гарри не ждет ответа, в его горле сидит ком, а слезы начинают течь по щекам. Дым делает все только хуже, и он встает и уходит, подскакивая от каждого взрыва фейерверка. Черт, он их ненавидит.

\- Гарри, стой! Пожалуйста, подожди. Боже, ты же знаешь, что мои ноги короче твоих. Дай мне догнать тебя, - неистово кричит Луи.

\- Что? – спрашивает Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему. – Просто скажи, Луи, - он пытается смириться. – Покончи с этим. Ты хочешь быть просто друзьями, да? – он шмыгает носом и ненавидит то, как голос ломается на последнем слове. Он просто хочет _уйти_. Уйти от этого запутанного кошмара. Попытаться забыть, что он так сильно влюблен в мальчика напротив него.

Это просто невозможно. Но Гарри всегда готов принимать вызовы, как бы бессмысленно это ни было.

Гарри думал, что между ними что-то было? Он предполагал, что у них не были свободные отношения, это же Луи. Он считал, что об этом не нужно было даже спрашивать. Сердце Гарри едва не останавливается. Черт. Луи снова встречается с этим Эйденом. Гарри кажется, что то, чем они занимались вчера (трижды), было ошибкой, и все остальные разы тоже. Он хочет не Гарри. Он хочет сохранить их дружбу, но все еще любит и всякое такое. Что ж, для этого немного поздновато.

Ладно, хотя бы Гарри еще не сказал Луи, что влюблен в него, но все же.

\- Черт, ладно. Мне придется это сказать, но я надеюсь, что ты не разозлишься, хорошо? – испуганно говорит Луи и выдыхает. – Я не встречался с Эйденом, - продолжает он. – То есть, вначале – да, но это сложно было назвать отношениями. У нас было… три свидания, если можно так сказать, и мы до сих пор общаемся. Мы вообще были просто друзьями, но потом я делал вид, что хожу на свидания, только чтобы сделать ему одолжение. Ты тоже особо о нас не знал, только на двойном свидании увидел, что и как. Перед нашим новосельем я хотел сказать ему, что мне бы больше хотелось видеть его как друга, но он убедил меня «встречаться» с ним подольше. Том ведь тоже был тогда на вечеринке, понимаешь.

Гарри моргает, земля уходит из-под ног, и он пытается четко услышать каждое слово, которое слетает с уст Луи, если вдруг он услышал что-то не так.

\- Просто он пытался заставить Тома ревновать, и, судя по всему, это сработало. Вот о чем он мне писал. Просто хотел, чтобы я знал об этом. Потому что после того, как Том ушел с тобой после-

\- Ты сейчас серьезно? – Гарри, не веря происходящему, смотрит в глаза Луи.

Потому _что_?

Луи кивает.

\- Я думал, что мне стоит попробовать повстречаться с кем-то другим. Дать кому-то шанс, а тут как раз подвернулся Эйден, - тихо и неуверенно говорит он. – Я просто хотел увидеть, - шепчет Луи. – Все равно это было глупо, не сработало.

\- Что значит _с кем-то другим_? Ты больше года ни с кем не встречался. Может, даже больше, до того, как ты начал встречаться с ним? Верно?

\- Я думал, что это поможет мне смириться с мыслью о… - Луи смотрит Гарри в глаза, и у того подкашиваются ноги.

Гарри кажется, что его тело превращается в желе.

Неужели он…

Он тоже его любит?

Луи влюблен в Гарри?

\- Смириться с мыслью о чем? – тяжело дышит Гарри.

Его сердце бьется в груди с такой бешеной скоростью, что может взорваться. От этого больно, пульс сильно стучит в горле.

Луи тяжело сглатывает, вдыхая.

\- О тебе.

\- Обо мне? – все, что может сказать Гарри.

Потому что что? Луи нужно было смириться с мыслью о _Гарри_?

Гарри?

\- Я думал, что отношения с ним помогут мне не думать о тебе. Но потом я увидел твою реакцию на это… я просто хочу знать, ревновал ли ты из-за того, что у тебя были чувства ко мне. Настоящие.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Почему ты просто не спросил, идиот? Ты же _ничего_ не сказал, Луи, - зло отвечает Гарри. – Ты просто заставил меня поверить, что встречаешься с ним снова?

\- Прости. Мне очень жаль, - просит Луи. – Клянусь, я не знал о твоих чувствах до недавнего времени! Со всем, ну, сексом, - нервно усмехается он. – И, знаешь, то голосовое? Я ждал, что ты что-то скажешь. Но ты не сказал. Однако я знал, что ты ревновал, и я подозревал, что внутри ты чувствовал что-то большее, но я думал, что это было из-за того, что ты привык занимать мое время, а не кто-то другой. Я не думал, что это могло быть из-за-

\- Из-за того, что у меня к тебе настоящие чувства? Когда ты понял? До или после того, как ты мне отсосал? – ворчит Гарри.

\- Ой, чувак, да ладно, - вздыхает Луи, закрывая глаза ладонью.

\- Не «чувакай» мне тут, - возмущается Гарри. – Мой язык был в твоей заднице всего три часа назад!

Луи закусывает губу, опуская глаза.

\- Прости, я дурак.

\- Не глупи. Ты не дурак. Не говори так, - хмурится Гарри. – Прости, что я сейчас так отреагировал. Я просто… я так сильно тебя люблю. Я очень жалею, что мы оба ничего не сказали раньше.

\- Да, кстати, почему _ты_ ничего не сказал? – спрашивает Луи, его глаза блестят. – Особенно в последние дни?

\- Чтобы быть самым ужасным другом? Я не знал, что ты чувствуешь, и думал, что только испорчу всю дружбу. А это очень важно для меня, Луи. Я так боялся, что потеряю тебя, а ты просто гулял с кем-то другим. А потом ты поцеловал меня в ответ, и я все равно ничего не сказал, потому что боялся, что спугну тебя степенью своих чувств, наверное… часть меня боялась, что ты будешь использовать меня только как запасной вариант, - пожимает плечами он. Это не совсем правда, но ему хочется поныть.

\- Ой, перестань, Гарри! Почему это вообще казалось серьезным для тебя? Когда это я сказал, что он мне по-настоящему нравился? Я даже еле целовал его на глазах у тебя! А ты? Запасной вариант? Я тебя умоляю! Ты самый потрясающий человек в мире. Как ты мог такое подумать, Гарри? Особенно насчет меня?

Думая о недавнем прошлом, Луи на самом деле кажется равнодушным к Эйдену в романтическом плане, а случайные касания и быстрые объятия можно списать на дружеское поведение, что будет более правильным. Все исходило только от Эйдена.

И теперь он знает причину этого. Потому что Эйден хотел, чтобы Том ревновал. В то время, как именно Гарри сходил с ума от ревности. Наверное, ему стоит поблагодарить Эйдена, хотя по отношению к нему Гарри вел себя достаточно враждебно. Он чувствует себя слегка виноватым.

Гарри смотрит в землю.

\- Помнишь, тот раз, когда я пропустил наш вечер просмотра _Друзей_? Эйден говорил о тебе. Он сказал, что твои чувства ко мне очевидны, а я влюблен в тебя. Но я не думал, что это было правдой. Мне было страшно сделать хоть что-нибудь насчет этого, потому что, если бы я был неправ, я бы испортил все.

\- Я думал точно также насчет тебя, идиот, - Гарри складывает руки на груди, понимая, что они не могли толком ничего обсудить из-за обоюдного страха.

\- Но даже если бы ты что-то сказал раньше, - говорит Луи, делая шаг вперед и беря в свою ладонь Гарри, - это бы ничего не испортило. Я люблю тебя, Гарри, - выдыхает он. – Я люблю тебя очень сильно и буду любить всегда. Я влюблен в тебя. Ты мой единственный. Никогда никого не будет, кроме тебя.

Гарри молча стоит, смотря в мокрые глаза Луи, его руки дрожат, глаза блестят, сердце стучит где-то в горле, и ему так давно хотелось услышать эти слова в свой адрес из уст Луи, и это только что произошло.

Это слишком для него.

\- Я бы ни за что не оставил тебя. Я не могу жить без тебя рядом. Гарри… ты мой лучший друг, ты всегда будешь первым и главным для меня, и ты мне нужен в любой форме, кем бы ты ни хотел меня видеть. Но если мне можно будет целовать тебя и все такое… не буду врать и скажу, что это будет еще лучше. Намного, - хихикает Луи.

\- Я тоже влюблен в тебя, Луи. Ты же знаешь это, да? Я так влюблен в тебя, я просто с ума сходил. И тот вечер, когда у нас было новоселье… на меня будто скинули кучу кирпичей, и я буквально выживал с тех пор, - ухмыляется Гарри, опуская взгляд, еще щеки краснеют. – Я помешался на тебе еще с того момента, когда ты пытался съесть бургер, который ел я.

\- Я тоже, - улыбается Луи.

Ухмылка Гарри превращается в широкую улыбку, он притягивает Луи к себе и страстно целует его.

Их губы встречаются снова, снова и снова, они тяжело дышат, мягкие губы трутся друг о друга и бродят по щекам и подбородкам, и Гарри кажется, что он тонет и возвращается домой одновременно. Лихорадочные и отчаянные поцелуи становятся еще более страстными, добавляются зубы и языки, Луи и Гарри обнимают друг друга за плечи и талии, нежные пальцы бродят по коже друг друга, как по хрупкому стеклу, и они оба не могут поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

Люди, наверное, будут жаловаться, что два парня неприлично ведут себя посреди семейных фейерверков, но какая разница.

Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, пытаясь отдышаться, их глаза все еще закрыты, носы трутся друг о друга, и Луи утыкается лицом в щеку Гарри, яркая улыбка украшает его раскрасневшиеся губы.

\- О боже, - выдыхает Гарри, чувствуя, будто он только что вдохнул тонну гелия и может взлететь.

\- Я знаю, - усмехается Луи, Гарри утыкается лицом в его шею, вдыхая его аромат, хотя в основном он пахнет дымом, сжимает Луи в руках, будто боясь, что если отпустит, то он растворится или превратится в облако дыма.

Его великолепный, милый, красивый мальчик.

\- Почему мы до этого такого не делали? Потому что я долго думал и понял, что я хотел этого все время. Все время учебы в универе, - признается Гарри, и в нем поселяется нотка сожаления и грусти из-за потраченного впустую времени.

\- Могу я тебе кое-что сказать?

\- Да, что угодно.

\- Я тоже, - улыбается Луи.

\- Что? – недоверчиво смотрит на него Гарри. – Ты хотел… этого… все время?

\- Наверное, с того момента, когда мы в шутку поцеловались в ту ночь перед нашими первыми рождественскими каникулами.

\- О Господи? Что? Как это произошло? – восклицает Гарри. Он этого не помнит, совсем? А такое бы он точно запомнил?

Луи смотрит ему в глаза. Они сверкают. Гарри любит его.

\- Может быть, немного раньше. Ну, у меня же есть глаза. Ты был этим потрясающим пушистым малышом, и я был помешан на тебе с первой секунды, Гарри. Но потом мы уехали домой на Рождество, и ты был пьяный, поэтому не помнишь, - слегка грустно отмечает Луи, - поэтому я поклялся, что вместо этого буду твоим лучшим другом, - улыбается он, - и надеялся, что когда-нибудь ты в меня влюбишься, - смеется Луи.

\- Что ж, твой счастливый день настал, Луи Томлинсон.

**

Они не могли ждать и оказались полуобнаженными в машине Гарри, печка в машине была включена, а окна запотели.

Гарри проводит рукой по волосам Луи, второй хватая его за шею и притягивая к себе, облизывая его губы и пытаясь украсть выдох из его легких. Он пытается усидеть, прислоняясь к окну, Луи наполовину съезжает с кожаного сидения.

В этом тесном пространстве достаточно неудобно, ноги затекают и находятся в странных местах, но Луи все равно голодно, глубоко и с языком целует Гарри.

Иисусе, Гарри никогда не насытится поцелуями Луи, он пытается насладиться каждым движением его губ, чувствует вспышки возбуждения по всему напряженному телу. Губы Гарри распухшие и влажные, слюна стекает по подбородкам обоих, но это пробуждает в Гарри еще большее желание, он встречает горячий рот Луи и сглатывает каждый стон, который вылетает из его горла.

Он был бы только за целовать губы Луи вечно, спасибо.

Откидывая голову назад, Гарри ловит открытым ртом воздух, а Луи целует его шею, Гарри стонет, пытаясь держаться, но скатывается ниже из-за лихорадочного движения губ, которые спускаются на его плечо. Луи стягивает рубашку Гарри, открывая плечи и сладко целуя их.

Гарри чувствует липкость из-за холодного пота, но в то же время ему кажется, что его кожа горит, каждое прикосновение обжигает, пальцы Луи зарываются в его тело, руки давят на поясницу, нарочно бегая вверх и вниз, без слов прося большего.

Черт, ему нужно больше, он не может ждать до дома.

Гарри кладет ладони на бока Луи.

\- Сними свою одежду, - бормочет он, едва дыша, - всю.

\- Ты хочешь этого здесь? – усмехается Луи. – Гарри, ты шалун. Это наполовину публичный секс.

\- Да, - Гарри часто кивает, улыбаясь, - хочу тебя. Не могу больше ждать, - говорит он, снова грязно и влажно целуя Луи. – Хочу тебя в себе. Прямо сейчас, - требует он. – Раздевайся.

Луи выглядит разбитым, щеки красные, волосы растрепанные. И это до головокружения горячо.

Гарри не может поверить, что Луи – его.

Луи снова смеется, но быстро снимает рубашку и сразу же расстегивает джинсы, с трудом стягивая их в такой тесноте. Гарри пытается помочь ему, и потом они переходят на самого Гарри, что еще хуже. Его длинные конечности повсюду, Луи и Гарри настолько заведены в этой ненормальной, страстной и влюбленной спешке, что каким-то образом Гарри ударяет Луи ногой в лицо.

\- Ай! – вскрикивает Луи, падая с сидения и оказываясь между ног Гарри. – Ты зарядил мне пальцем ноги в глаз. Я ослеп. Я ничего не вижу, Гарри! – он хватается за лицо, рыча. – Твой долбаный палец ослепил меня.

\- Прости! Здесь темно! Я ничего не вижу! – Гарри не может перестать смеяться и держится за живот, Луи надувает губы и хмурится, а Гарри берет его лицо в свои ладони и касается губами его века. – Бедный малыш. Извини, - говорит он, мягко и влюбленно смотря на него. – Мой палец тоже просит прощения.

\- Заткнись, - хихикает Луи, отдаляясь, но Гарри обнимает его еще сильнее.

\- Хорошо, иди сюда, - Луи целует его и устраивается между его разведенных ног. Он с трудностями хватает бутылочку смазки из сумки Гарри на полу и смазывает пальцы.

Гарри не может спокойно сидеть. Он хочет Луи в себе.

Луи растягивает его пальцем, медленно добавляя второй, потом третий, пока Гарри не хнычет, насаживаясь на них.

\- Хорошо, я готов. Давай, - шепчет Гарри.

Луи смеется, Гарри слышит, как он разрывает упаковку презерватива, и дергается, когда начинается еще один фейерверк. Остальные, наверное, будут думать, куда они пропали, но если подойдут к машине, то сразу поймут, в чем дело, увидев запотевшие окна и раскачивающуюся туда-сюда машину.

Ладно.

Когда Луи, наконец, входит в него, Гарри кладет ладони на его плечи и стонет, ему нравится чувство члена Луи внутри, он так легко его принимает, ему нравится, как немного жжет, и от этого становится только лучше.

Он обхватывает ногами талию Луи, сжимая пальцы ног, и тот начинает быстро двигаться, будто у них нет ни секунды на размышление.

\- Нормально? – выдыхает Луи, утыкаясь лицом в шею Гарри, одна его нога стоит на полу.

\- Ох, черт, Луи. Боже, ты такой потрясающий, малыш, - шепчет Гарри, тяжело дыша и проводя пальцами по волосам Луи, его дыхание дергается, когда Луи берет в рот один из его сосков и глубоко толкается. Хватка Гарри на волосах усиливается, и он откидывает голову назад, извиваясь от чувствительности и ударяясь головой в дверь машины.

Гарри закрывает глаза, и Луи двигается жестче и глубже, громкие стоны вырываются из его искусанных губ, и они заводят Гарри еще больше.

Машина скрипит и качается в такт с их телами, толчки бешеные, они оба приближаются к оргазму, открывают рты и беспорядочно трутся друг о друга, у них больше нет сил целоваться, только двигать бедрами.

Это, вероятно, выглядит неприлично и ненормально для бедных свидетелей.

\- Черт, - стонет Луи, - Гарри.

Гарри раскрывает ноги, и Луи поднимает их, толкаясь в Гарри, руки которого держатся за Луи так, будто от этого зависит вся жизнь.

Гарри хнычет, он чувствует себя, как готовая порваться натянутая струна.

\- Я сейчас кончу, Луи, - он не может не стонать. Да и Луи не лучше.

Луи берет в руку член Гарри, двигая рукой дважды, и Гарри окрашивает их туловища белесыми полосками, через несколько секунд кончает Луи, громко постанывая, и падает, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри.

\- Черт, - выдыхает Луи. – Почему каждый раз становится только лучше?

\- Не знаю, - усмехается Гарри, тяжело дыша и еле держа глаза открытыми. – Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он.

\- И я тебя, - лениво улыбается Луи, поднимая голову.

\- Слезай. Ты везешь нас домой. Фейерверки уже заканчиваются, милый. Давай, давай, - смеется Гарри, его глаза все еще закрыты, они оба покрыты холодным потом и  спермой, а машина явно будет пахнуть сексом еще неделю, но Гарри просто счастлив.

\- Хорошо, дай мне минуту отдышаться, - отвечает Луи, щекоча ключицы Гарри.

Гарри хихикает, открывая глаза.

\- Я так счастлив.

\- Так и должно быть. Это было моей целью.

\- Лу, - хнычет Гарри, улыбаясь.

 – Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, и я люблю тебя, даже если ты сейчас очень воняешь потом, - говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку. Он выходит из него, снимает презерватив, поднимает взгляд, и его глаза удивленно расширяются. – Ох, черт, они уже идут сюда!

\- Черт! – фыркает Гарри, они оба пытаются одеться, истерически смеясь, Луи пытается надеть штаны, лежа на спине, но вместо этого падает на пол.

Слишком поздно.

Чей-то палец с улицы рисует большое сердце на запотевшем окне, и доносится громкий смех нескольких людей, фейерверки осветляют небо.

\- Ах вы грязные идиоты! – смеется Найл. – Наконец-то!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо, если дочитали до конца<3


End file.
